Melody in my heart THE STORY and The SEQUEL
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: SEQUEL of MELODY IN MY HEART, SS thought that they will live a peaceful life from now on but they are wrong. SS in trouble together with their children. This story is now finally a book. If you want to continue reading it, message me about the book. Tnx!
1. The Famous Cherry

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: another S+S fanfic.. by Chette  
Yeah.. the Fastest/quickest and yet Poor english Writer from the Philippines.. Sighs..

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

I hope i can handle uh.. 3 new fanfics at the same time...-.-

Onegai! R+R  
please.. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as you enjoy the rest of my fanfics!

I am still doing the Seven worlds in 1 world story keke I want to make the chapter 4 funny but its hard Demoo.. I'll post it tomorrow okay? in the meantime just check out my other fanfics

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter One: The famous Cherry  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

"PLEASE WELCOME.. OUR VERY OWN!... CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

The crowds went wild, when the lights went out and then they heard a voice...

"Aitai na Aenai na... Setsunai na... Kono kimochi..."

Then one by one light went on.. and they saw a shower of Cherry Blossoms.. the audience gasp.. then they heard a voice again...

"Ienai no... Iitai no... Chansu.. nogashite bakari"

Then a little spotlight focus on a girl.. going down, up from the sky.. wearing a pink dress with wings on the back, and a cherry blossoms at her hair.. she is sitting on a gold swing

"Datte...Datte... tsubasa hiroge futari de... Sora wo marason Yume wo yunizon shitai"

"WE LOVE YOU CHERRY!"

The singer smiles at them, then when her feet touches the stage, she smiles and continues to sing the slow melody.. without music..."Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Matte..."

"CHERRY!"

The singer smiles and continues to sing without music "Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte... Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto...Atashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde yuke...!"

The dancers slowly walk towards her

*BOOM*

The crowd gasp, fireworks begins to fly into the sky, a combination of Pink, yellow and white..The band begins to play some beat ... and the dancers begins to dance with the beat.

The singer smiles and walks towards them.. "Come on everyone! Join me in Singing!"

"CHERRY!"

"HIT IT!" The singer yells at the mic and winks at the band, the band Nods.

The singer jumps off the swing and begins to dance with her dancers.. The cherry Blossoms continues to pour at the stage and into the singer and the dancer..

The singer smiles as she held the mic and begins to sing...

Aitai na Aenai na Setsunai na Kono kimochi  
Ienai no Iitai no Chansu nogashite bakari  
Datte Datte tsubasa hiroge futari de  
Sora wo marason Yume wo yunizon shitai

Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Matte  
Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto  
Atashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde yuke  
Mayowanai

Tama ni ne Nakunatchau Karada no batterii  
Anata no egao de itsu mo juuden mantan Pawaa bakuhatsu shichae  
O-negai O-negai Mazu wa o-tomodachi kara  
Waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai

Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Zettai  
Unmei datte O-niai datte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto  
Dare ni mo makenai Anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
Ko-i-shi-te-'ru

Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Matte  
Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto  
Atashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde yuke  
Mayowanai

Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Zettai  
Unmei datte O-niai datte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto  
Dare ni mo makenai Anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
Ko-i-shi-te-'ru

"WHOOOOOO!"

"CHERRRYYYY COME OVER HERE!"

The singer continues to dance and approaches the audience.. "Okay now everyone lets sing this in English form!"

I want to meet you but I can't How sad These feelings  
I can't say it but I want to I keep letting my chances slip by  
But But let's spread our wings and together  
Let's fly a marathon in the sky I want to keep our dreams in unison

"CHERRRRRRRRRRYYYYY WE LOVEYOU!"

Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait  
Look this way and say you like me  
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely  
My thoughts fly, fly, fly into you heart  
They won't get lost

"CHERRYYYYYY WEEEE MISSS YOU!"

Sometimes my batteries run dry  
With your smile they're always fully charged Ready to explode  
Please Please First of all from my friend  
I want to smile, look at you, and have a delightful everyday

Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely  
It's our destiny It suits you well  
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely  
I won't bow down to anyone You're my No.1, No.1, No.1, No.1 in this world  
I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u

"CHERRYYYYY I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait  
Look this way and say you like me  
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely  
My thoughts fly, fly, fly into you heart  
They won't get lost

"CHERRYYYYY YOU'RE SOOOO BEAUTIFUL!"

Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely  
It's our destiny It suits you well  
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely  
I won't bow down to anyone You're my No.1, No.1, No.1, No.1 in this world  
I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u!

"WE LOVE YOU TOO CHERRY!"

After the song, the Singer smiles at them and bows her head "Thank you for coming into this concert.. I am very happy to be back.. here in Japan.. I really miss all of you.. Did you miss me too?" she ask yelling and smiling

"YES! WE MISS YOU!" said the audience  
"yeah!, that's what I like to hear.. sooooo are you ready to have some fun tonight?" The singer yells  
"WE ARE!"  
"Then if you are then.. LETS GO!"

The band begins to play another song again, and so the concert is successful...

After 2 hours...

The singer, sighs as she enters her dressing room, she pulls some of her hair decorations and sits on her chair.. its been a long night.. she wants to go home.. to sleep..

"Ara! Congratulations!"

The singer smiles at her bestfriend "Arigato" she said, smiling.  
"You did a wonderful job tonight! the concert was a success!"

The singers nods, she looks into the mirror.. and smiles.. everything change.. she is a lady now, not a student anymore.. She's the famous.. Cherry Blossom.. not the Genki Sakura Kinomoto of Tomoeda Elementary School Student.

At the age of 16 she was discovered when she entered a contest in her high school program. At the age of 18 she was one of the famous Idols in Japan.. and now, at the age of 19.. she's a professional international singer.. she's singing all over the world. Of course with her one and only Bestfriend Tomoyo. Her Bestfriend is also her manager, Costume designer and make Up artist.

...yes.. everything change.. except.. her feelings..

She still loves and only Loves the only Guy who left her to fulfill and continue his training in China. She regret that she didn't told him about what she felt for him.. she regret the day, he left her.. but she didn't reply back.. when he told her.. he loves her.. he didn't bother to ask.. if she loves him back, because he doesnt want to force her or troubled her..

= How is he? I wonder.. does.. does he still.. remembers me? d-does.. he still love me? =

"Earth to Sakura.. Earth to Sakura"

Sakura sighs and smiles at her manager.. Tomoyo "Hai Hai what is it Tomoyo-chan?" she asked,  
"are you okay?" she ask with a worried face  
"Of course I am .. Tomoyo, demo.. I am tired.. I wanna go to sleep" she said, smiling sheeply  
"hai! Hai.. mou.. you're sooo spoiled brat" Tomoyo said, teasing her  
"well.. its your fault" Sakura said, smiling  
"yeah okay.. so go change if you want to go home now.. Cherry Blossoms"  
"Hai Hai!"

Wei looks at his master concentrating on his sword, his master grown into a handsome young man, well built and almost perfect in everything.. his power also increases especially when he passed all his training and when he became the LEADER of THE LI CLAN...

He smiles seeing him like this, he can see his green aura flaring and focusing to put all his strength to the sword.. Little by Little.. his moving and putting his hand on the edge of the sword.. = Just a little more.. master.. you'll be mastering the technique on how to transfer your aura on the sword... just a little and a little and - =

""

Syaoran open his eyes and trying to control the pain.. one of his fingers on his right hand was bleeding... but then, because the half the magic was on the sword, the sword is heavier.. it slip a little at Syaoran's fingers

"OUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH"

Wei sighs...= yeah I forgot.. Master's girlfriend is here.. in the house =

Syaoran put his sword down and runs towards the scream "What- What? Whats wrong? Xu? you okay?"  
"Xiaolang! I want that tape! I want Cherry CD!" cried Xu  
Syaoran sighs "Whats so speacial about that Cherry tape anyway?" Syaoran asked

"ARE YOU KIDDING! HONEY! CHERRY is the MOST POPULAR IDOL IN JAPAN as well in OTHER COUNTRIES!"

"Calm down Honey!" Syaoran sighs and looks at the newspaper and then looks at his girlfriend "Fine.. I will buy you that tape on one condition"

"What is it Honey?" asked Xu, hugging his waist  
Syaoran smiles "Stop screaming when I am practicing.. look at my wounds!" he said, frowning

"oh.. no.. I am soo soorrry my Honey" Xu said, sighing "I.. I just can't help it! she's my Idol! I really really Like all her songs! even I don't understand them!"

Syaoran sighs

"Wake up!"  
Sakura toss on the right side "Shut up Kero.. need sleep.. its been so long..."  
"I said Wake up!" Kero yells  
"zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
"Geez.. she's 19 and she still acts like that" Kero said, flying towards the kitchen

"She doesnt want to wake up" he said, sitting on the table  
"Hmph.. so.. she's still a squirt" Touya said, smiling  
"Stop both of you.. let her sleep.. she's so tired with all these recordings, concerts" Fujitaka said, smiling "But I am glad, she's home.. I miss her so much"

Syaoran sighs as he enters the Music Store, he'll do anything.. for his girlfriend.. he approachs at the cashier and smiles at them, making the girls sighs dreamily at him "M-Mr. Xiaolang.. what can I do for you?"

"I was looking for a CD.. called Cherry" Syaoran said,

"Oh yeah we have them here..." The Cashier handed Syaoran the tape..

Syaoran studied the cover, it was girl smiling and she is so beautiful.. she has auburn long hair she looks kinda familiar but with all the make up she was wearing.. he couldn't be sure if he really knows her..plus.. her eyes are close "So how much is this tape?" asked Syaoran

"Here ya go"  
Xu looks at him and smiles "What is this?" she ask, opening the bag and then she pulls the CD and gasp "Oh Xiaolang!" she hug her boyfriend, tears falling on her face "Thank you very much!"

Syaoran chuckles and hugs her back, he just love seeing his girlfriend like that.. she's so energetic just like.. who? Syaoran frowns and sighs.. just like Sakura..

"Whats wrong?" Xu ask seeing Syaoran frowns  
"Oh nothing honey.. so, you got the tape.. can I go to practice now?" he ask,  
"Nope! we are going to hear all THIS Songs!" Xu said, pulling Syaoran  
"Oh no! please.. I don't want to hear this!"

Minutes passed by..

Syaoran and Xu were sitting on the Coach, after 5 songs.. Xu fell asleep in Syaoran's Arms.. Syaoran sighs and hugs back, he was about to turn off the Stereo when, he saw the CD at Xu's hands, he pick it up and read all the title of the songs.. mostly they are in Japanese, but knowing him.. he knows Japanese..

= Its been so long.. =

Then he read all the titles "Catch you, catch me..Tobira o Akete, Platina, Groovy, Honey, Fruit Candy, Ashita he no Merodii, Yasashisa no Tane (duet with her manager), Hitori jime, Super Duper Love Love Days, Zutto Zutto Zutto, Prism, Anata to Ireba (duet with her manager)" Syaoran looks at the cover again, the girl is smiling but her eyes are close and cherry blossoms are all around on her.. dancing

"Hm.. I'll try this Platina..."

*music begins*

I am a dreamer hisomu PAWAA

S yaoran eyes winding, the music sounds so familiar but he couldn't remember where he heard it...

watashi no sekai  
yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru  
demo souzou mo shinai mono kakureteru hazu

= Sounds.. familiar, one of those songs, Tomoyo put on Sakura's Tape? = Syaoran said to his self = Sakura? a singer? nah, she likes Music but she's not into singing just like Tomoyo.. =

sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata o  
massugu mitsumeteru

mitsuketainaa kanaetainaa  
shinjiru sore dake de  
koerarenai mono wa nai  
utau you ni kiseki no you ni  
omoi ga subete o kaete yuku yo  
kitto kitto odoroku kurai

I am a dreamer hisomu PAWAA

mada minu sekai  
soko de nani ga matte ite mo  
moshimo risou to chigatte mo osore wa shinai

toritachi wa kaze ni nori tabi o shite yuku  
kyou kara ashita e to

tsutaetainaa sakebitainaa  
kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi  
inoru you ni hoshi no you ni  
chiisana hikari dakedo itsuka wa  
motto motto tsuyoku naritai

genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru kono te ni  
It's gonna be your world

Syaoran smiles, = But.. she sounds like Sakura.. =

mitsuketainaa kanaetainaa  
shinjiru sore dake de  
koerarenai mono wa nai

utau you ni kiseki no you ni  
omoi ga subete o kaete yuku yo  
kitto kitto odoroku kurai...

Syaoran looks at the back at the cover and read the singer's message "first of all, I want to thank Kami-sama above all, next is my father and brother who gives me support when I need them, My Bestfriend for being a good manager, dress designer and a good sister.. to all my friends who gives me support and when I need them, they're always here at my side.. and of course to all Cherry's Loyal Fans.. Arigatou.. without you.. there is no Cherry Blossom singing all this songs . Thank you very much.."

Syaoran could feel Sakura's aura on the tape, but he shakes his head = Sakura can never be a singer.. she didn't like singing in front of others.. I never seen her doing that.. and = he shakes his head = No.. Sakura is not this singer = Then he looks at the title and decided to play the most un familiar song title on the CD

*music starts*

Kono ke te Kono koe o  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Isoi de kokoni kite  
Kanji te mata mire chikara  
Shinji te hoshii no  
Yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
Utatte ru Ashita he no merodii

Tono ke te kono koe o  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Isoi de kokoni kite  
Hushigi na natsu kashii kozou  
Ki koe teiru de shou?  
Toi kioku o ima Tsu naide ku  
Monoga da nira haji maru

Iena katta kotoba  
Yotte niahu reteru  
Kokoro no daiarii  
Mekure bai tsu demo Anata gaso bani  
ita no

Mie nai Yakusou de  
Deatta Watashi tachi  
Ho shiete Sono wa keo  
Ano hino Chikai o ima mo Noboe tei rude shou?  
Miageta kono sora ni  
Doko ma demo kimou no niji o kakeyou

Tono ke te Kono koe o  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Isoi de kokoni kite  
Kanji te Mure no mire tsu o  
Wa katte itade shou?  
Yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
Utatte ru Ashita he no merodii

whooo.. whooo.. parapapapapa  
whooo.. whooo.. parapapapapa

Koi suro kiseki  
Kimi tsu o hodoi te  
Anata no moto e Hashi ru

Tono ke te sono koe o  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Haji mete mita you na  
Shi ranai kagaya ku mirai Saga shini yuki ma shou  
Nani mo sore naide  
Iishou nara kuji kezuni yoke ru kara

Tono ke te Kono koe o  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Isoi de kokoni kite  
Kanji te Mure no mire tsu o Wa katte itade shou?  
Yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
Utatte ru Ashita he no merodii

Syaoran picks the remote control and turn off the Stereo.. that singer sounds a like lot Sakura, he shakes his head = dammit Syaoran! forget her! you already have a girlfriend.. demo.. the reason I fell in love with Xu because she is so alike you.. demo.. arghhhh forget it.. we're not meant to be Sakura-chan.. demo.. I want to see you again.. arghhh oh my god I am talking to myself again! its been so long.. demo.. I just want to see her.. just see her and arghhhh =

"ARGHHHHH"

Xu open her eyes and rubs it, looks at Syaoran "Whats wrong Xiaolang?"  
"er.. nothing"  
"Oh the CD is finish?"  
"No.. I turn it off so that you could sleep" Syaoran said, smiling  
"oh.. oh well.. *yawns*" she leans back at Syaoran and close her eyes "I Love you..." she said,  
Syaoran sighs and hugs her tight "I love ..."

Xu giggles and hugs him tightly, and when Xu was sleeping  
Syaoran continues his sentence "Sakura"

Author's Note: So? So? what do you think?  
Continue or not? as usual asking if I should  
stop or not?

The songs .. are all CCS songs! mind you...  
Catch you catch me - CCS opening song (season 1)  
Platina - CCS opening song (season 3)  
Ashita he no Merodii - Movie 2 (kawaiiii.. hanyannn...)

Don't worry I can handle 3 new fics!  
and check out my other fics!

Finish fics - mission of the heart and Hurt to heart  
Unfinish fics - revenge, Seven worlds in 1 world and Melody in my heart


	2. I want to stay in love with you

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: -.- okay, I am sleepppzzzyyy demo.. I'll try to write a story  
so that I can put the chapter 2 of this story  
So forgive me for wrong spelling, grammar.. okay?

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

3 new fanfics is too much  
I think I should slow down...

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Two: I want to stay in love with you  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

The Next day...

Syaoran open his eyes and groan, another typical boring day in China.. he rubs his eyes and he notice that he was still on his audio room

"Zaoan..Master Xiaolang"  
Syaoran looks and smiles at his faithful helper "Zaoan to you too Wei" he said, standing up  
"Breakfast is ready master Xiaolang"

Syaoran yawns, "Where's Xu?"  
"Miss Xu, went home last night, but she didn't bother to wake you up.. Master"  
Syaoran nods "Where is the CD?" he ask looking around  
"I thought that was for Miss Xu?" Wei ask  
Syaoran rubs his head "er.. yeah.. "  
"Master.. please.. the food is waiting"  
Syaoran nods and follows Wei into the Dining Room...

Sakura runs towards the recording room, when she open the door, she frown when she realize that all the staff and crew look at her, Sakura bows her head "Gomen Nasai.. for being late" she said, quietly

"Its okay Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, smiling "We're use to it" she added  
"H-Hoe..."  
"Oh yeah, I want you to meet Atami Tachibana" said one of the Composers and smiled, "He will be your duet on your next song"

"You know him, Cherry? he's been in singing world ever since he was 9.. he'll do good so don't worry" Tomoyo said, smiling

"Nice to meet you Lovely Cherry" Atami said, kneeling in front of her and kiss her right hand  
"yeah.. Nice to meet you too" Sakura said, smiling  
"Well what are you guys waiting for! Lets work! Work! Work!" yells the producer

Atami blush and realize he is still holding Sakura's hands "Uh.. lets go.. uh.. Cherry?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles at him "Call me Sakura, since I'll be working with you for awhile" she said,  
"So.. shall we? Sakura?" Atami said, blushing  
Sakura just nods

"ATAMI! CHERRY! GO TO THE RECORDING BOOTH AT ONCE! NO TIME FOR ROMANCE!"

Atami blush, but Sakura didn't.

"You can do it.. Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, smiling at her bestfriend  
"Hai Hai.. of course I will" Sakura said, winking at her

"at the count of 3.. the song will start.. and you first Atami and then you go ahead Sakura"  
"Hai!"

"3.."  
"Good luck Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiles and picks the headphone, and looks at Atami who was adjusting his headphone too

"2.."

Sakura breaths deeply and looks straight at Tomoyo, who is waving

"1.."

*music begins*

Atami begins to sing the first stanza, he's not bad of course he is not because he's been singer ever since 9 years old, but Sakura eyes widened not because of his voice.. but because of the Lyrics...

Beneath this huge clock [tower]  
We arranged to meet two years ago on this day  
I'm so overjoyed at this anniversary  
I arrived earlier than our appointed time  
Surely you'll ask "Have you been waiting long?"  
While arriving with a smiling face

Sakura stares at him, tears falling on her face  
The music stop "Cherry! whats wrong?"

Sakura went back to reality when she heard her name called "Uh.. nothing.." she said, gulping  
Tomoyo sighs, she knows why Sakura act like that..

"You start it again.. Atami from the top"  
Atami looks at Sakura "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"H-Hai" Sakura smiles, wiping her tears

Atami shrugs = Maybe he was touch by my beautiful voice = (a/n: as if.. blah)

Beneath this huge clock [tower]  
We arranged to meet two years ago on this day  
I'm so overjoyed at this anniversary  
I arrived earlier than our appointed time  
Surely you'll ask "Have you been waiting long?"  
While arriving with a smiling face

Sakura controls her tears and emotions, she begins to sing the second stanza..

On Christmas days [you give me] sweet kisses  
For birthdays, red bouquets  
When Spring comes let's go and see the cherry blossoms  
No matter how many years pass, I want to stay in love with you

Sakura sang, it beautifully but tears falling on her face...

[I look for you] among *sobs* the people waiting for the traffic light  
I spotted you right away, in a green Tshirt *cough* *cough*

The music died again  
"CHERRY! why are you crying?"

Sakura cries now, she put her hands and cover her face "G-Gomen.."  
Tomoyo runs towards her bestfriend "I think, she needs a break" she said, looking at the producer  
"Fine.. Fine.. Break for 15 minutes!"  
"Is she going to be fine?" ask Atami  
"Hai.. she will"

Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting on the coach, Sakura is crying and Tomoyo is patting her head, hugging her "Sakura-chan.. I know this is hard for you.. demo.. you need to control your feelings"

"T-Tomoyo.. why did he left me?" Sakura ask sobbing "Why did he?" she repeated  
"Sakura.. shh.. he has reasons.." Tomoyo said, "many reasons" she sighs  
"I.. I love him" Sakura cries harder "Oh god.. Tomoyo. I love him"

"shh shh don't cry Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan.. I promise you that one.. day.. all your sufferings will come to an end.. and Li-kun will return to you"

Sakura wipes her tears and hugs Tomoyo tight "Arigato.. Tomoyo-chan"  
Tomoyo smiles, she hugs Sakura and frowns = Where are you Li! Where are you! =

Syaoran is waiting patiently at his car, waiting for his girlfriend to come out of the house.. he rubs his head and turn on the stereo, he search for some good music when he notice his Girlfriend is coming out of the house

Syaoran frowns "Finally the princess is here!"  
"Duibuqi Xiaolang" Xu said, smiling, she open the door and take her sit beside Xiaolang "So where are we going?"  
"First of all... we will visit Mom and my sisters.. and then we can go whatever you want to go"  
"hai! well can we go to the music store! I heard Cherry's latest album is up!" Xu said, giggling  
Syaoran starts the engine "I guess so"  
"Thank you!"

"Hows life Erzi?"  
Syaoran smiles at his mother "Fine I guess.. so hows the clan?"  
"The clan is fine.. are you still doing some training because.. you are still going to be the Leader of the Clan, Xiaolang" Yelan said, smiling

Syaoran smiles and nods

"Do you have any plans to go back to Japan.. Son?"  
Syaoran looks at his Mother "N-No"  
"So.. that means.. you don't love her anymore my son?"  
Syaoran frowns "I already have a girlfriend Mother.. "

Yelan looks at Xu talking to her daughters "She seems okay for us, but she doesn't have a magic" she said, looking back at Xiaolang "When you return here, and cut off yours and Meiling's engagement I was hoping that you and -"

"Stop please.. The reason why I want to live alone is because of this! you always telling that my decision is wrong! that I should have marry. S-Sakura.. but no, Mother can't you see? We're living separate lives now.. and I don't even know if she still remembers me or not" Syaoran said, frowning

"I don't know if Sakura-chan remembers you or not, but I do know.. that Tomoyo kept calling you here.. but unfortunately, you don't want any communication with them.. your japanese friends"

"T-Tomoyo is still calling me?"  
Yelan nods "But the calls stop.. last year, so I guess.. you don't have to worry"

Syaoran frowns

Yelan sighs and looks straightly at Syaoran "I know that I gave you your freedom.. and its because I want you to be happy..but, are you really happy Xiaolang?"

Syaoran nods

Yelan shakes her head "I still think, that you and Sakura-chan deserves to be together" she said,

Syaoran looks at his mother and sighs

"Oh really!"  
"Yeah! Xiaolang already gave me the CD" Xu said, smiling  
"The CD of what?" Syaoran ask, approaching Xu and his sisters  
"Oh Xiaolang!" Xu said, running toward him and hugging him "I didn't know that your sisters are one of the biggest fun of Cherry also!" she said, smiling

"Really?" Syaoran ask looking at his sisters  
"Yup! her voice is sooo sweet..." Fanren sighs,  
"and she's sooo cute too!" FeiMei said,  
"Well she's adorable" Siefa said, smiling  
"and very very nice" Fuutie said smiling

"You already met her Sis?" Xiaolang ask,  
"no.. not yet in person.. but considering the fact of unexplainable things.. just like Aura.. I know shes a very nice person" Siefa said, smiling

"Huh?" Xu ask  
"Uh.. Sisters! Gotta go now.. lets go Xu"  
"Wha- Whats Aura she's been talking about?"  
"Nothing.. she's sometimes.. crazy.."  
"No she's not! if she is crazy.. then she shouldn't be one of Cherry's Biggest fans!"  
Syaoran sighs

"So where are we going now?" Syaoran ask, looking at her  
"hmmm. like I said, I want to go to some music store" Xu said, smiling  
"Fine"

Syaoran starts the engine, and Xu turn on the Stereo.. Xu search for some good songs and then, when she heard the name 'Cherry' she stop and listen to the Dj

*Since, we're talking about Cherry.. the Famous Singer in Japan, did you know that her latest album is out now? in stores?*  
said the Dj man

"See? Xiaolang! Lets go to the Music store!"  
"fine" Syaoran frowns = whats so speacial about this singer, yeah the songs are good but no need for Xu or other girls go gaga over some girl too! =

*Oh yeah, and do you know that .. she has a SCHEDULED concert next week.. here in CHINA?* said, the Woman Dj

"OH MY GOD! She will go here! Xiaolang! Xiaolang! Buy me tickets and back stage pass! please! I wanna meet her!" Xu said, shouting

"Geez.. I am driving Xu!"  
Xu frowns "Sorry..."  
Syaoran pats her shoulders "Its okay.. forgive me for yelling.. don't worry I'll get the tickets and back stage passes.. what else?" he said, frowning

"Oh her lastest album too! with authograph!"  
Syaoran frowns = she sure is getting crazy on this Japanese girl =

*Oh well.. I know that some of our listeners want a song from her latest album called "Anniversaries" and don't worry.. for all Cherry's fans listening here.. we have a very beautiful song dedicated to all of you.. its her lastest single on her latest album.. called Anniversaries she sang it duet with one of the famous male idol singers in japan his name is Atami Tachibana*

*Okay lets play it..*

Xu smiles, she increases the volume and leans on the chair, smiling..  
Syaoran shakes his head, he focus on the street..

*the music begins*

Syaoran heard the guy singing..

Beneath this huge clock [tower]  
We arranged to meet two years ago on this day  
I'm so overjoyed at this anniversary  
I arrived earlier than our appointed time  
Surely you'll ask "Have you been waiting long?"  
While arriving with a smiling face

Syaoran looks at the radio, his heart beats fast...then he heard the girl's voice.. Cherry's voice...

On Christmas days [you give me] sweet kisses  
For birthdays, red bouquets  
When Spring comes let's go and see the cherry blossoms  
No matter how many years pass, I want to stay in love with you

[I look for you] among the people waiting for the traffic light  
I spotted you right away, in a green Tshirt  
Even on such anniversaries you don't dress up  
I can't help but love this

= Green Tshirt? = Syaoran shakes his head and turns to focus on the street.. trying to control his tears, the song.. it fitted for Sakura and him...

The guy starts to sing again..

Without any change, I find as always  
That I'm the one to arrive first

Then the girl...

Someday let's see the setting sun at the Seychelles islands  
Let's take lots of pictures of us  
Let's visit the town where you were born, too  
Always stay the way you are

Then both of them...

On Christmas days [you give me] sweet kisses  
For birthdays, red bouquets  
When Spring comes let's go and see the cherry blossoms  
No matter how many years pass, let's join our hands together under the nine steps

Someday let's see the setting sun at the Seychelles islands  
Let's take lots of pictures of us  
Let's visit the town where you were born, too  
Always, without change, let's stay together

No matter how many years pass, I want to stay in love with you

"aww.. thats sooo romantic" Xu said, sighing dreamily  
Syaoran blinks back his tears = S..Sakura... =  
"Are you okay Xiaolang?" Xu ask, looking at her boyfriend  
"Yeah.. that song.. is very good" Syaoran said, wiping his tears  
"Hehe.. see? I know you will appreciate Cherry's songs one day" Xu said, giggling

"Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura looks and sighs "What is it Tomoyo-chan?"  
"are you allright?" Tomoyo asked, worried  
"Yeah I am fine.. I.. Just want a break thats all.." Sakura said, sighing  
"oh.. then you better have a break then, I should postponed your concert in China then"  
"W-Wait a minute.. C-China?"  
Tomoyo smiles "Yes Sakura-chan, your next Tour Concert will be in China"  
Sakura smiles at Tomoyo "Hai.. I will go"

*ring ring*

"Master its for you.."  
Syaoran nods "Wei?"  
"I am sorry for disturbing you Li"  
"Its okay Yan, so anything that I can do for you?"  
"Sir.. Do you know the Famous Cherry Blossoms in Japan?"  
Syaoran frowns "Yeah.. you mean the singer?"  
"Hai.. its emergency!"  
"and what is it?"  
"the concert and"  
"Don't panic! Tell me!" Syaoran said, frowning more  
"Well.. This singer is very important and-"  
"GET TO THE POINT!"  
"Okay, Okay I am sorry Master.. Xiaolang.. but I need a sponsor of Blossoms Concert.."  
Syaoran sighs "Fine I'll do it"  
"A-Are you sure?"  
"Yes.. my girlfriend is crazy about her"  
"okay.. then, she is your RESPONSIBILITY when she arrive here then"  
Syaoran frowns "Yes of course..Don't worry.. I'll do my best"

"Master?"  
"Wei.. I want you to prepare the special room for the 3 visitors here.. and Tomorrow.. We will go there and escort them"  
"Who Master?"  
"The singer named Cherry and her companions..."

Author's Note: weeeeee next chapter!  
Sakura and Syaoran meet!  
Arigato for all the reviews!

Demo.. More please! Onegai!

Finish fics - mission of the heart and Hurt to heart  
Unfinish fics - revenge, Seven worlds in 1 world and Melody in my heart

R+R!

Chette


	3. Familiar Presence...

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Thank you for all the reviews.. please continue reviewing my fics..

Seven worlds in 1 world.. I will update it TOMORROW.

Onegai! R+R

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Three: Familiar Presence...  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Sakura is very happy when she heard that she her next tour concert is in china.. She told her father and brother that she will leave Japan again for another concert. Her Father, wish her well.. but Touya got mad and he said that Sakura needs rest. Sakura is determine to go and continue her tour.. Touya looks at her

"What?"  
"Do you really want to continue your tour for your fans in China.. or for the brat?" he ask, crossing his arms  
Sakura blush "O-Of c-course f-for my f-fans.." she said, looking down  
"Why are you blushing and stummering?" Touya ask again  
"Mou.. Onichan.. I am 19 years old.. and its normal for me to tour like that, because I am an international singer and idol and-"  
Touya shakes his head "But I know that the real reason why you can't postponed this tour because of the BRAT"

Sakura sighs no use of arguing with Touya. She stand up and shakes her head "I'm going to pack my things"

"Of course this time.. you will bring me along with you right?" Kero ask, cutely at Sakura  
Sakura giggles "Okay, but Tomoyo will take care of you.. you know that when people sees me.. they'll be all over me.. I don't want you to get hurt or anything.." she said, looking at Kero

"Thats fine with me!" Kero said,  
Sakura nods "Okay Kero.. you're coming along"

"Master?"  
"Wei.. is the room, prepared?"  
"Yes Master.."  
"How about the 2 cars.."  
"Yes Master"

Syaoran sighs "Fine..."

"are you going to tell that you will be the sponsor of Ms. Cherry Blossom?" Wei ask him  
Syaoran shakes his head "No.. not yet.. I wanna surprise her" he said, smiling  
"You really love your girlfriend .. Master Syaoran"  
Syaoran looks away and smiles fakely "O-Of course.. she's my girlfriend"

Sakura smiles as she sits besides Tomoyo on the plane. She sighs dreamily and stretches a bit. "What time does this plane leaves?" she ask excitedly, hugging Syaoran's bear

"Subarashii! Sakura-chan Kawaii!" Tomoyo said, pulling her camera off of her bag and starts to video taping Sakura  
"Hoe..."  
"Why are you excited Sakura?" Atami ask, looking at her

Sakura smiles at Atami, she just notice now that Atami was with them.. stitting on the other side of the plane  
"Nandemo.. nani" Sakura said, blushing

"Huh?" Atami ask, scratching his head and looking at the gray bear  
"Lets just say.. that Sakura-chan's SPECIAL someone is over there" Tomoyo said, winking at Atami  
= S-special someone? = Atami frowns = There goes my chance... =

Syaoran frown as he emerge from his car, he saw lots of people greeting the famous Cherry Blossom.. he looks at one of his guards and nods, Syaoran assign all his body guards on every part of the airport for the protection for this famous Cherry Blossom.

Sakura pulls the teddy bear and hug it tightly = Soon.. Syaoran-kun.. I'll see you again... =

Meanwhile, one of the fans looks and saw the Leader of the Li Clan standing in the corner, she yells and runs towards him asking for an autograph, Syaoran's eyes winden = Oh.. Oh =

The guards seeing their master is in trouble, they run towards him and block him from all of his fans, then a minutes later.. one plane arrive at the airport and so the people went back on the gate to greet the famous Cherry Blossoms

"Pathetic.." Syaoran said, shaking his head, then he felt something strange and yet familiar.. presence

Sakura controls her self, when she felt the plane landed.. she controls herself to run.. and especially when she was out of the plane, she could sense Syaoran's aura.. she could... then her thoughts were interrupt when she saw lots of people were trying to reach for her hand, she smiles at them and reach for some of the hands.. the crowds were wild.

Some of the body guards, begins to stand beside her, encircling her so that she could pass at the audience, Sakura was looking left and right at the same time smiling, = I know Syaoran.. is here... I can feel his aura.. = Then her thoughts were interrupt again, when the guard pats her shoulder, she looks at the guard and the guard points his finger at the guy standing in the corner

"He will be your sponsor for your concert.. Ms. Cherry Blossom"  
Sakura smiles "Yes"  
"Shall we Ms. Cherry?" asked one of the guards smiling  
Sakura giggles "Yes. lets go"

Syaoran begins to look left and right, she recognize the presence.. it was.. from..

"Master.. Cherry Blossom is here" said, one of the guards  
Syaoran jumps and turn around "Good morning and welcome to China Ms.-" His eyes widening "S-Sakura..."

Sakura heart beats fast, she hugs her bear.. she was holding eversince the flight "S-Shaoran..."

Syaoran smiles and notice the bear, his heart beating fast "H-How are you?" he ask, not controlling his self to hold Sakura's hands

Sakura smiles and blush "I am fine"

Syaoran trembles, he pulls Sakura and gives her a warm tight hug "Sakura-chan"

Tomoyo and Atami stops and saw Sakura hugging a chinese guy, Atami frowns and Tomoyo giggles and pulls her camera again, to shot the reunion of the two hearts... at last.. together FINALLY

Sakura felt her tears falling on her face, she hugs him back tightly "S-Shaoran.. kun.. I miss you"  
Syaoran's tears falls on his face too "Hai.. I miss you too Sakura-chan.."

"KAWAIIII!"

Syaoran let go when he heard the voice, he looks and smiles "Tomoyo Daidouji-san!"  
"Nice to see you again, Li-kun" Tomoyo saids, smiling "Ara Li-kun! you've change a lot.. you look more Bishoonen (handsome)!"

Syaoran blush "Onaiji.. you look more kawaii Tomoyo" and then he looks at Sakura "and Sakura-chan is so Beautiful" he said, not controlling his mouth

Sakura blush, Tomoyo giggles "and he's more direct now"

Syaoran looks down then he felt Sakura squeeze his right hand.. they've been holding hands eversince, they were interrupt by Tomoyo and the other guy.. He looks at the guy "Who is he?"

"Oh, he is Atami Tachibana" Tomoyo said, Atami bows and smiles fakely at Syaoran  
"oh your Sakura-chan's partner in that song..Anniversaries?" Syaoran ask  
"Yes"

Sakura smiles "You.. You listen to my songs?"  
Syaoran smiles "Yes.. but my Girl-" Syaoran gasp, he forgot Xu  
"Girl? what?" Sakura ask,  
"Oh.. my friend .. who is a girl.. she um.. one of your fans" Syaoran said, scratching his head using his left hand  
"Oh.."

= Oh my God.. uh.. how-how will I.. tell.. argh, worry that later Syaoran.. this time..be with her.. be with Sakura... = Syaoran eyes melts looking at Sakura

"Hoe..."

Syaoran chuckles "You never change"  
Sakura blush, Tomoyo smiles "So you are our Sponsor?" she asked,  
"Hai Daidouji.. But I never expect .. that Sakura-chan.. is the Famous Cherry in Japan" Syaoran said, still looking at Sakura  
"Hai.. she was discovered back when she was 16 years old and she entered a contest and won"

"M-Master we better get out of here.. some of our guards, can't control the crowds anymore!"

Syaoran nods, "Lets go" he said, They all nods

"Oh my god.. " Syaoran sighs.. every doors were block by Sakura and his fans and some reporters  
"Sir.. we need to pass the crowd fast" said one of his guards  
"Okay.. Tachibana-kun, carry Tomoyo and I'll carry Sakura and run towards the exit.. can you do that?" Syaoran ask Atami  
"Why not change partners?" Atami ask, smiling  
"Come on quit Joking.. we need to get out of here"  
= But I am not kidding = Atami frowns

Syaoran blushing, he picks the blushing Sakura and carry her into his arms "I am sorry about this Sakura-chan" he said,  
"I.. I don't mind" Sakura said, blushing

Atami frowns and murmurs as he pick Tomoyo, Tomoyo could sense a jealousy at Atami

"Okay on to three Atami" Syaoran said,  
Atami frowns and nods

"1.. 2.. 3"

Syaoran carrying Sakura, and Atami carrying Tomoyo runs fast towards the exits, the crowds gone wild and chase them.. good thing Tomoyo and Sakura are not heavy to carry, seconds later.. they were in the car, the guys were panting.. Sakura pulls her handkerchief and carefully wipes Syaoran's sweat on his forehead, Syaoran looks deeply at her...

Tomoyo keeps videotaping the two of them "Subarashiiiii desu wa!"

Syaoran and Sakura blush and looks away at each other, Syaoran gulps and turns to look at the bear in Sakura's hands "M-may I see it?" he ask, Sakura nods and gives it to him, Syaoran studied the bear.. and smiles "I'm glad Syaoran bear is safe in your hands" he said, giving the bear back to Sakura

"Of course.. he is Syaoran" Sakura said, smiling "How about Sakura bear?" she ask  
"She is fine.." Syaoran blush

Tomoyo glance at one of the stores "waaaiii! I want to go on that store!" Tomoyo said, yelling  
Sakura, Syaoran and Atami looks at her and the car stops hearing Tomoyo

"Um.. we will go there tomorrow if you want Daidouji" Syaoran said, smiling at her  
"Noooo I want to go now! Atami.. neh, care to join me?" she ask smiling evilly  
"Huh?"  
Tomoyo opens the doors and grabs Atami's hands "Lets go!"  
"hey wait! matte!"

Syaoran and Sakura sighs, Syaoran pick his radio "Guards.. wait for Tomoyo Daidouji and Atami Tachibana"  
*roger boss*  
Syaoran smiles at Sakura "Don't worry.. one of my guards and the car will wait for Tomoyo and Tachibana" he said, smiling  
"Hai"

"S-Sakura.."  
Sakura looks at Syaoran

= God.. why does she have to be so beautiful? =  
= God.. he is sooo handsome... =

"Um.." Syaoran akwardly grabs Sakura's right hand and squeeze it "Um.. you want to go around this place first? since.. we still have lots of time" he said, blushing

"Hai.. That's fine with me.. I am not Tired so don't worry" Sakura said, leaning towards him

Syaoran gulps and smiles "O-Okay.."  
Sakura smiles

"Um.. Wei.. take us to an.. amusement park" Syaoran said,  
"Yes sir"

"Why amusement?" Sakura ask  
"I want to ride with you on a ferris wheel" Syaoran said, smiling  
Sakura giggles "Okay.."

Syaoran put his arms around Sakura's waist and pulls her closer = Forgive me.. Xu.. =

Author's Note: Next.. Syaoran and Sakura's date.. (or kinda)

Demo.. More please! Onegai!

R+R!

Chette


	4. Your my Number One

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Thank you for all the reviews.. please continue reviewing my fics..

okay.. now for the review.. who ask me about the "anniversaries songs"  
it was Syaoran and Sakura's song (yup together)  
it was one of the song images? dunno duh hehe..

Onegai! R+R

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Four: Your my Number One  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

The car stop.. on the Amusement park in China. Sakura gasp seeing the carnival, "Its sooo beautiful" Sakura said, sighing  
Syaoran chuckles "Shall we my princess?" Syaoran ask,  
Sakura blush "Hai.. my prince"

On the mall..

Atami frowns looking at Tomoyo, shopping "You need all those clothes for you?" he ask, raising one eyebrow  
"Iie.. this clothes are for Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, squeling in delight  
"How come we left them alone!" Atami said,  
Tomoyo smiles sadly at him "You should know that Syaoran-kun is Sakura-chan's Someone Special"  
Atami frown deepen "fine.."

Syaoran gasp, looking at the crowd running towards them "lets run Sakura!"  
Sakura smiles "Don't worry I can handle them" she said, smiling  
"You sure?"  
"Positive"

Sakura step forward and bows to them, then she smiles at them "Please, one by one.."

Syaoran sighs, = so much for the date... = then his eyes melts when he saw Sakura and one of her fans posing cutely for a request picture of one of her fans = she's so adorable =

After a few hours of the crowds panic, seeing the famous cherry blossom, signing some of their tapes and talking at her fans. Sakura sighs and looks for Syaoran but she didn't saw him = maybe he got tired = Then she turn and gasp.. there he is smiling and holding some flowers. Sakura giggles as Syaoran approaching her.

"Flowers for the famous cherry blossom.. from your Number one fan" Syaoran said, smiling at her  
"kawaii" Sakura said, getting the flowers from him and blushing  
"so.. can we go now?" Syaoran said, frowning  
"Hai.. " Sakura said,  
Syaoran smiles

"Next"

Tomoyo smiles and put a hundreds of clothes on the cashier's table. The cashier and the other people gasp. Tomoyo just smiles at them. Atami sighs

"T-That's all Miss?" ask the cashier looking at the hundreds of clothes  
"Actually there's 50 of them over there.. but I have to check out all of this first" Tomoyo said,  
"V-Very well.." The cashier said, starting to input the price of the clothes on the computer

Atami sighs and then he heard a news, he looks at the Television "Daidouji Look!"

*New flash: Our staff saw 2 of the most important people in the world, of course you recognize them.. One is Syaoran Li from the Li Clan and the other one is the Famous Cherry Blossom...*

Then they saw Sakura and Syaoran eating icecream.  
Sakura and Syaoran riding on a rollercoaster.. Syaoran and Sakura were hugging each other  
Sakura and Syaoran laughing and talking  
Sakura and Syaoran riding on a love boat  
Syaoran trying to win lots and lots of stuff toys for Sakura

*They are soo sweet and people wondering if these two are in love with each other.. this Cherry Blossom also manage to calm her fans when they first saw her.. now back to you Yu*

"Subarashi (wonderful)!" Tomoyo said, giggling  
Atami frowns

Sakura and Syaoran looks at the Ferris wheel, They were both having great time.. Syaoran decides to ride the Ferris wheel next. When the people saw them, they smiled at them and let them first to ride on the Ferris wheel

Syaoran and Sakura sitting opposite, face to face.. Sakura blush when Syaoran smiles at her

"Sha-oran.."  
Syaoran smiles "Yes?"  
Sakura frowns "W-Why didn't you.. come back?"  
Syaoran smiles fades "Um.. be-because I am so busy" he said, scratching his head  
"Why didn't you call?" Sakura ask, sadly

= what should I tell her? because I have a girlfriend? I couldn't call you because I tried to erase you in my heart? what should I tell her? = Syaoran keeps rubbing his head "Um.. the Clan.. they wouldn't.. let me.. call you" he said, closing his eyes = Forgive me Mother.. =

"But Tomoyo-chan said, that she called your house and your mother is concern about me.. and Tomoyo ask if your mother is still forcing you on Meiling.." Sakura said, tears falling on her face

Syaoran frowns

"Your mother said, she gave you.. your freedom" Sakura said, wiping her tears "and she said, you don't want to talk to any of us.. your japanese friends" she add,

Syaoran sighs..  
Sakura continues to cry...

When Syaoran felt the ferris wheel stops on the top, he stand up and sits besides Sakura, he hugs her "Shh.. calm down, Sakura-chan.. Its okay.. its all right .. I am here now" Syaoran said, patting her shoulders

"No Shaoran-kun! its not okay" Sakura said, pushing away from Syaoran  
"Sakura there are reasons why I didn't went back to Japan.. but now its all right-"  
"Its not all right! Not until.. until.. "  
"Sakura.."

"I Love you Shaoran kun" Sakura said, covering her face with her hands, crying..  
Syaoran eyes widen "Y-You.. L-Love me?" he ask, his heart beating fast

"Eversince.. Eversince.. *sobs* b-but I didn't realize it.. I was *sobs* soo clueless...when you *sobs* when you left me.. I realize that Your.. MY NUMBER 1..."

Syaoran smiles "Sakura.." He pulls her into a tight embrace "Sakura.. My Sakura" he said, hugging her tightly  
Sakura giggles "Y-You still love me?" she ask, trembling  
Syaoran smiles "of course.. I still love you.." he said, kissing her forehead  
Sakura smiles and hugs him back

Syaoran lift her chin upward and gave her a lovingly kiss...  
Sakura kiss back..

Their Auras.. joining  
.. Green and Pink.. surrounding the one of the booth of the ferris wheel...

The People looks and notice one of the booths on the ferris wheel, has a combination of green and pink smoke, covering the 2 persons inside, and wondering whats going on...

"Tachi?"  
Atami looks at the voice and gasp "C-Cousin!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You forgot that your cousin is a singer" Atami said, frowning at her  
Tomoyo and ask "Who is Tachi?"  
Atami points at his self "Thats my real name.. Tachi Tachibana"  
"oh yeah.. who is she?" noticing the pretty girl standing beside Atami "your girlfriend?"

"No.. she is Tomoyo Daidouji.." Atami said, "Tomoyo.. meet my Cousin.. Xu Pien"  
Xu smiles "Nice to meet you Tomoyo Daidouji"  
"Like wise.. Pien"  
"Call me Xu"

"Nice to meet you.. Xu" Tomoyo said, smiling

Author's Note: God bless all of you!  
Demo.. More please! Onegai!

R+R!

Chette


	5. Trouble for Syaoran

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: sowwy for the late post!  
been busy with studies and ya know.. kekeke

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Five: Trouble for Syaoran  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Syaoran and Sakura are still on the ferris wheel.. both were blushing.

Sakura doesn't want to believe that.. she had kiss Syaoran  
Syaoran can't believe that this is happening..

"Shaoran.."  
Syaoran jumps and looks at her "H-Hai?"  
"A-Are you mad at me?" Sakura said,

Syaoran smiles "Why would I be mad at you?" he ask  
"Because.. "  
"Because we kiss?"

Sakura sighs and nods

"No I am not mad Sakura-chan.. Kissing you.. is like a wish and it came true today" he said, looking into the sky  
Sakura looks at him "Really?"  
Syaoran look back at her and caress Sakura's right cheek "Hai"  
Sakura smiles proudly, she hugs Syaoran tightly "Shaoran.. I never.. dated.. "  
Syaoran eyes widen and looks at Sakura

Sakura smiles, she close her eyes "Even I am famous.. I .. didn't date.. I didn't move on.. I didn't change" Sakura said, now looking deeply at him "I waited for you" she said, smiling

Syaoran gulps.. guilt.. yeah.. he felt guilt..

"H-How about you?"

"Ah.. I."

The booth opens and they realize that the ride ended...

"Sakura.. you want to go home now?" Syaoran said, smiling  
"Hai" Sakura said, forgetting what she just ask earlier

Xu Yells and all the people around her looks at her, she was jumping and crying

"Calm down Xu!" Atami said, patting her back

"Oh my God... you.. you're going to have a concert.. with C-Cherry?" she said, yelling "Oh my God.. Atami.. please.. let me.. let me.. meet her in person! I just ADORE her! oh my God! She's my Idol! oh myyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh "

Tomoyo smiles "I guess.. you're one of her fans?" she ask

"Yes! THE NUMBER ONE FAN HERE!" Xu said, "I got all her CDS! and VIDEO TAPES! and oooh I got lots and lots of Posters! But my Boyfriend doesn't know yet that I have lots of Pictures hanging out on the wall.. pictures of Cherry! Oh yeah by the way.. what is her real name?" Xu ask,

"Sakura Kinomoto" Atami said, sighing  
Xu giggles "oooh.. Cousin is falling for her?"  
"Yeah.. but.. I have no chance.. " he said, sighing  
"Oh why?"  
"Because she's not available" Atami said, frowning

"Oh my.. and who is her boyfriend? I expect that the guy is very god-like because Cherry is like a goddess to me!" Xu said, jumping "I wanna meet her and him!"

"Why not join us?.. I will be very happy to introduce her to you" Tomoyo said, smiling "We are staying at the Li's Hotel" she added,

"oh! really?" Xu said, "I know that Hotel" she added  
"really?" Tomoyo smiles  
"Yes, as a matter of fact.. My Boyfriend is the one Who owns that Hotel" she said, giggling  
"ooh a big Timer Cousin?"  
"Super.. I think you know him.. obviously" Xu said,  
"What is his name?" Tomoyo ask,  
"Xiaolang Li"

Syaoran and Sakura enters the Hotel, the guards block Sakura's Millions of fans .. they know that they're Idol is staying on that Hotel. Syaoran smiles, looking at the Crowds "They really love you a lot" he said,

Sakura heard him "Yeah.. I love all of them" she said, then she looks at Syaoran "But I love you the most" she said, reaching for his lips Syaoran smiles, he understands.. he close his eyes and kiss her passionately again.. The crowds went wild seeing the two kiss.

Tomoyo gasp

Atami scratch his head "His name is Familiar.. Xiaolang? where did I hear that name before..?" he ask, looking at Tomoyo "Do you know any guy named Xiaolang?" he ask

= yes.. its Syaoran = she said to herself frowning "No..."

"Well you'll get to know him" Xu said, "what are we waiting for?" Xu said,

Tomoyo and Atami nods, following Xu.

Tomoyo silently cursed Syaoran.. = How dare he.. he.. he move on? Can't belive him.. = She shakes her head = No Maybe it was another Xiaolang Li... = Tomoyo said, then she saw Xu smiling and the body guards of Syaoran bows at her = Oh my god.. they know her.. oh my god.. =

"You okay Daidouji-san?" Atami ask

Tomoyo smiles fakely and nods

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura ask, She and Syaoran were standing infront of Sakura's room, Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's neck and Syaoran held Sakura's waist ..

"H-Hai"

"I love you Shaoran" Sakura said, smiling  
"I..I love you Sakura" Syaoran said, "Sakura?"  
"Hai?"

"Can I kiss you Good Night?"  
Sakura giggles "Hai"

Syaoran kisses her again.. passionately...

Tomoyo stops seeing Syaoran and Sakura kissing.. she look at her back, Xu and Atami approaching.. she grab both of their hands

"Wait Daidouji where are we going?" Atami ask, Xu is confused  
"I need you two to help me with something!" Tomoyo said, grabbing them as fast as she could

After the Kiss, Syaoran looks deeply into Sakura's eyes.. Sakura giggles, Syaoran was about to kiss her again when Sakura stop him "Save that for Tomorrow.. I am tired" Sakura said,

"Hai" Syaoran said,

"Good night Love" Sakura said, giggling  
"Good night Love" Syaoran said, smiling

Sakura enters the room and close the door

Syaoran sighs and then he jumps when he saw Tomoyo looking at him, strangely "T-Tomoyo-chan! H-How have you been? Hows shopping?"

Tomoyo gave him a cold stare "It was Fun Syaoran-kun. and I did met Atami Tachibana's Cousin" she said, smiling fakely

"Oh Tachibana has a cousin here in China?" Syaoran said,  
"Yes.. and she knows you very well"  
"Oh really, whats her name?" Syaoran ask, smiling

"Xu .. Pien"

Syaoran paled "uh.."

"Your Girlfriend"

Author's Note: kekekeke need to do some projects..  
Dont worry next chapter will be long..  
I just want to keep you in suspense hehehe

Demo.. More please! Onegai!

R+R!

Chette


	6. Break it to me Gently...

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: An Internet at HOME! Horraaayyy!  
Warning: Um..this will be the SADDEST Chapter in this Story so I DID WARN YOU!

Reviewers/Readers like the chapters so far?  
ell here's more!

Before that.. I want to.. (as usual) thank all of those who reviewed/Read my stories!

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Six: Break it to me Gently...  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Tomoyo looks at Syaoran, with a disgust in her face "How dare you.. Li-kun" she said, gritting her teeth "You.. MOVE ON! I can't believe you.. I thought you Love Sakura-chan!"

Syaoran rubs his messy hair and sighs "I.. I tried to.."  
Tomoyo narrows her eyes "You Tried to WHAT?"  
Syaoran gulps "I.. Tried to Forget her"  
Tomoyo gasp "H-How can you do that to her?"  
Syaoran shakes his head "I thought .. I will never see her again.. so thats why.."

"So thats why, You USED another girl to FORGET SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo said, shaking her head "I can't believe you  
STOOPED LOW"

"TOMOYO!"

"What?" Tomoyo yells she is angry, really really Angry "She didn't Move on Li-kun.. Because she Loves you dearly.. I tried to contact you! SHE TRIED TO reach out to you! but I guess now I understand everything.." Tomoyo said, looking down

"..."

"What are you going to do now Xiaolang Li?" Tomoyo said, crossing her arms "You have to TELL Sakura-chan about this.. You have to tell her that YOU MOVE on and she Has too also"

"I.. can't.. do..that.. I love her" Syaoran said, a bunch of tears begins to fall on his face "I.. Still love her"  
Tomoyo shakes her head "You have to tell her.. if you Love her then Be honest! Be Honest Syaoran!"  
"To-"

"Tomoyo! Honey! There you are!"

Tomoyo looks at the voice, it was Xu.. "Good evening Xu" she said, trying to calm down

"Good morning Tomoyo" she said, smiling and then she looks at Syaoran "Xiaolang.. honey.. whats wrong?" she ask, caressing his face

Syaoran shove her hands "I am fine Don't worry"  
"aww.. I am hurt Honey.. you never Shove my hands before.. this is the first time" Xu said, frowning

"I .." Syaoran said, looking at Tomoyo cold gaze "I.. am fine, just a lot of things in my mind lately" he said, frowning and wiping his tears

"Xiaolang.. you didn't tell me that you are going to Sponsor Cherry's Concert! How could you" Xu said, giggling and hugging him "you know she's my favorite Singer!"

"Ahem.. excuse me" Tomoyo said, opening the door of Sakura's room. She just can't stand looking at Xu giggling and Hugging Syaoran.

"T-Tomoyo D-Daidouji.." Syaoran said, calling her  
Tomoyo turns and smiles fakely "Yes?"  
"N-Nothing"  
Tomoyo frowns "Good night Mr. Li and Ms. Pien" she said, bowing

Inside..

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo frowns, seeing Sakura happy, Sakura notice this "Whats wrong Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo shakes her head and smiles "Nothing Sakura.. I am just tired, I did shop lots of Beautiful clothes! and they are all for you!" she said, smiling

"Hoeee.."

Minutes passed by...

Tomoyo picks up all the dresses that she bought for Sakura and put them in the Hotel's Closet "There ya go" she said, picking the last one

"Arigato Tomoyo, Demo.. you don't have to do that" Sakura said, brushing her hair  
Tomoyo smiles "Sakura-chan this is my life! This is my happiness! don't take it away from me" she said,

"I am soo happy Tomoyo, really happy! Demo.. you need a life too" Sakura said, "Just like me. I am very very happy because I got you, Dad, Touya-Onichan, my other friends, my fans and Shaoran" she said, giggling

"yeah.. Syaoran.." Tomoyo said, whispering and sighs  
"Whats wrong with Shaoran Tomoyo-chan?" she ask  
"Nothing.. um.. I better go to my room now Sakura-chan, I'll give you your new song tomorrow neh?" Tomoyo said,  
"arigato Tomoyo-chan"

Tomoyo sighs as she enters her room, she still didn't believe that after all these years.. Sakura stayed Loyal to Syaoran, and Syaoran didn't. Syaoran move on. She shakes her head and decides to unpack her things.. then she notice that her other bag was moving. She gasp, she runs towards and open her bag.. and sighs "Forgive me Kero-chan"

"Don't TELL ME you're like Sakura now Tomoyo-chan!" Kero said, panting "I almost DIED! I can't breathe!"  
"Sakura-chan and I are really busy.. I think.. you coming with us is a very bad idea" Tomoyo said, giggling  
"Oh no! I'll be fine! just give me a cake and Video games I'll be okay" Kero said,

Tomoyo sighs and smiles "Don't worry Kero-chan.. Sakura brought your videos games and I'll bake you a cake tomorrow" she said, putting the video game on the bed "But in the meantime.. enjoy this.." Tomoyo said, giving Cerberus a bread

Kero smiles "Thats okay Tomoyo-chan" he said,

Tomoyo sighs and continue unpacking...

"Honey?"  
Syaoran look at Xu, "Yes?"  
"Whats wrong?"  
"N-Nothing"

Xu sighs and pouts "Whats wrong with you? you don't want to become the sponsor of Cherry?" she ask "are you tired?" she ask again "You don't want to meet my cousin Tachi?"

Syaoran focus on the street "Nothings wrong with me, I want to be the sponsor of Cherry, I am not tired and I don't want to meet your cousin tachi" he said, straightly

"Xiaolang, this is the first time.. you acted so cold to me" Xu said, frowning tears forming on her eyes

Syaoran seeing the Traffic Light went red, he stops his car and looks at Xu = she acts like Sakura.. but she is not Sakura = Then he heard her sobbing, he sighs and put his arms around her shoulder "shh don't cry now.. I am sorry.. its not just my day" he said, whispering

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Xu ask, blinking cutely  
Syaoran sighs "I am not mad at you" he said, removing his arm on her shoulder, he notice the green light so his serious gaze went back to the street

= He didn't smile? Something is wrong with him =

Tomoyo crash the paper and throw it on the Corner, she rubs her head and sighs... she is trying to compose a song for Sakura. Trying her best to finish the new song that comes in her mind, but another group of lyrics pop on her head and she can't erase them on her mind, and its all because of Syaoran.. she grits her teeth "Okay FINE! I'll write this one first!" Tomoyo said, shoving the other song and begins to write the lyrics coming from head.

Audio Room of Syaoran's Mansion..

"Master.."  
"Leave me Alone Wei"  
"Your Drinking again"  
"Don't worry This is just a wine" Syaoran said, holding a glass and a bottle of wine

"But Master-"  
"Not one word Wei.. Please" Syaoran said, pouring a wine on the bottle and drink it up quickly  
"Just don't drink too much" Wei said, sighing

Syaoran pick up the remote of his Audio System, he search for some good music.. and then, he heard the Dj saying that he will play some Songs of the Famous Cherry Blossom... he decides to listen to the Music...it was the song SUPER DUPER LOVE LOVE DAYS (a/n: gomen.. not in the mood to translate just skip the japanese part -.- but if you know it then sing it kekeke)

Mokuyoubi no yo-jikan-me madogiwa wa  
Watashi dake no tokutou-seki Jugyou ja narawanai kamoku  
Donna ni ooku no hito no naka kara demo  
Isshun dake de anata no Sugata chanto mitsukeru

Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru  
Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi  
Anata ni tsutaeru yuuki honto wa mada nai kuse ni  
Koko de me ga atchaeba ii na Nante  
Sukoshi negatta

Itsu mo mimamotte kureru kono sora no  
Aosa ni yatto kizuita You na ki ga suru  
Harikiri-sugite pinto ga bokechatta  
Shashin-mitai Chika-sugite Mienai mono ga ippai

Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru  
Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi  
Dare ni mo zettai mane no dekinai koto da to omou  
Sekai de hajimete no koi wo shite iru yo  
Sugoku anata ni

Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru  
Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi  
Anata ni tsutaeru yuuki honto wa mada nai kuse ni  
Koko de me ga atchaeba ii na Nante  
Sukoshi negatta

Syaoran tears falls freely on his face, he didn't bother to wipe them.. He curse his self for not listening to his mother, he curse his self for thinking that Sakura didn't love him, he curse his self for deciding so quickly and didn't go back to clear the feelings.. and now Sakura confess that she loves him.. he realize he made a big big mistake in his life...

Tomoyo gasp seeing the words, she tried to sing it and brought tears on her eyes.. she tried to put some melody on the song and it was beautiful and yet.. it was a sad song.. she sighs, she doesn't have a choice but to give this to Sakura and maybe this song will help Syaoran too.

Morning..

"ergh.. stop waking me up Wei" Syaoran said, groaning  
"But master.. you have to go to the Colliseum, you are the sponsor of right?" he said,  
Syaoran sits up straight hearing Sakura's name "W-What time is it anyway?"  
"its 10 o clock in the morning sir" Wei said, shaking his head  
"OH SHIT!" Syaoran runs towards the bathroom and starts to change his clothes

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looks at Tomoyo and smiles, she is standing on the stage looking at the big colliseum "I can't wait to sing here Tomoyo-chan!" she said, giggling

Tomoyo smiles "yes.. its really big" she said,  
"Thanks to Shaoran-kun" Sakura said, blushing  
"yeah" Tomoyo said, looking at the paper "Oh Sakura-chan.. here's your song"

Sakura smiles "Thank you Tomoyo-chan" Then she gasp after reading the lyrics "This is Sad.." Sakura said, frowning and looking at Tomoyo

"Well uh.. but the Melody sounds Cool" Tomoyo said,  
"Really?" Sakura ask, smiling now  
"Yeah wanna try it?" Tomoyo ask, smiling  
"Hai!"

Tomoyo approach the Band, The bands Nods and gave Sakura a mic

"Sakura-chan! just follow the lyrics okay?" Tomoyo said, smiling sadly  
"Hai!" Sakura said,

Syaoran adjusting his collar and stops when he heard a lonely music.. he enters and saw Sakura holding a mic, he smiles, the first time he will hear Sakura singing Live. He looks around and spots a Chair. He sits on the chair looking straightly at her

Sakura smiles at Tomoyo and begins to sing looking at the Lyrics...

Did you think that your smile could hide whats on your mind  
no matter how I tried, I just couldn't be so blind..

Tomoyo smiles, and then she notice Syaoran sitting on the corner = Good =

we've been close but ppl grows and they sometimes grow apart  
theres just thing I ask you if you had a change of heart

Syaoran cross his arms and tries to relax but then his eyes widening when he heard the next lyrics, Sakura is singing them softly and it was so beautiful..but the lyrics..

Break it to me gently  
If you have to then tell me lies  
Break it to me gently...  
at least you leave me with my pride  
try to spare my feelings if the feelings have to die  
break it to gently  
if you have to say goodbye

Sakura couldn't control tears falling on her face, Then she notice Syaoran sitting on the corner, she smiles and winks at him...

I am not ashamed to admit I'm really hurt inside  
after all this are my feelings Why should I make them hide?  
But I won't hold you back there'll be on pullin on your sleeves  
just let me down easy and go softly when you leave

= God.. = Syaoran gulps and felt his tears falling again, he wipes them and looks away..

and..

Break it to me gently  
If you have to then tell me lies  
Break it to me gently...  
at least you leave me with my pride  
try to spare my feelings if the feelings have to die  
break it to gently  
if you have to say goodbye

Tomoyo sighs and shakes her head = forgive me.. Li-kun =

you always knew that you had my heart  
its still yours if you wanna take it  
but when you go as I know you must  
be gentle when you break it!

Sakura sang it beautifully and didn't crack up when she has to sang the High tone...

Break it to me gently  
If you have to then tell me lies  
Break it to me gently...  
at least you leave me with my pride  
try to spare my feelings if the feelings have to die  
break it to gently  
if you have to say goodbye...

Break it to me gently.. if you..  
have.. to.. say... good..bye..

Syaoran stands up and runs aways.. = Stop this.. = He run towards Outside and there cried a lot..

The bands claps their hands, and Sakura smiles and looks at the direction where she saw Syaoran sitting watching her perform but he is not there.. she looks around, scratching her head "Tomoyo-chan, where's Shaoran?" she ask,

Tomoyo smiles sadly "I don't know Sakura-chan" she said, lying  
"Oh.. maybe I was just imagining things" Sakura said, = But I know I saw him = she said, to herself wiping her tears

Outside..

Syaoran holding his chest and gasping for air.. he can't breathe.. He's been crying for minutes there.. Trying to calm down, this is his first time to cry like that.. he can't stop crying, he can't see.. tears continues to fall in his face, his handkerchief is so wet..He love Sakura.. He really do.. but what about Xu.. what about her..

Then he heard Xu's voice, he runs away and hides his self.. he runs and runs until, he reach the dead end on the street and continues to cry there...

"Sakura!"  
Sakura looks and saw Atami and a chinese girl approaching her "Atami!" she notice the girl is blushing  
Tomoyo seeing this, she approach Sakura fast "Atami-kun and Xu Pien" she said,  
Sakura smiles and looks at Tomoyo "You know them Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai, she is Xu Pien.. Atami's Cousin" Tomoyo said,  
Sakura smiles offering a shake hand "Hello Xu"  
Xu looks up and cries "Oh my God..Y..You a-are.. so.. so.."  
Sakura giggles "yes?"  
"BEAUTIFUL!" Xu said, trembling

"H-Hoeee?"  
Atami scratch his head "Um.. she's one of your fans Sakura-chan" he said,  
"One of your BIGGEST FANS!" Xu said, taking Sakura's hands and crying  
"oh my.. Please don't cry" Sakura said, smiling and patting her hand

"Oh please.. can I? Please.. Hug my Most Favorite actually my ONLY FAVORITE singer in the WholeWide world?" Xu said, yelling at her and smiling

Sakura smiles "You're so Sweet Xu Pien" she said, "Hai! Come give me a BIGGGG HUG!" Sakura said, giggling  
Xu hugs her tightly, Sakura almost lost air "Thank you! Cherry!" she said, crying  
Sakura picks up her handkerchief and offers it to Xu "Don't cry anymore" she said,  
"Cherry.. is offering me her handkerch..."

Xu faints..

"Oh my!"

Syaoran shakes his head "Dammit! tears! leave me alone!" he said, yelling  
but tears still falling on his face.. he grits his teeth "I.. I have to tell Sakura everything.. I have too.." he said, crying

Back on the Colliseum..

"uh.. please forgive my cousin.. she is really crazy about you" Atami said, patting his cousin  
Sakura giggles "She's so cute.. she reminded me of myself when I was a little girl" she said, smiling  
"Are you really that genki?" Atami said, smiling

Sakura nods "I think I am still genki" Sakura said, "Sometimes.. When I am really really happy" Sakura said, Thinking of Syaoran

Xu open her eyes and felt dizzy "ooohh w-where am ..I?" Xu sits straightly seeing Sakura "Oh um.. Cherry! I am so sorry"  
Sakura smiles "You and I are exactly the same Xu so don't worry about it" she said, smiling  
"Oh..same? really?" Xu said, giggling  
"hai.. we're exactly the same" Sakura said,  
"Well then.. can we become friends?" Xu said, still giggling  
"OF course! I'll be your friend Xu Pien.. and call me Sakura"

"!" Xu said, jumping and dancing around

Sakura and Atami smiles and shakes their heads looking at Xu  
Tomoyo sighs and frowns

"Cherry.. I mean S-Sakura? Atami told me that you have someone special is that true?" Xu ask,  
Sakura blush and nods "Yeah... and I love him very much"  
"Well I know that he is SUPER DUPER HANDSOME!" Xu said, giggling "Am I right?"  
Sakura blush and nods  
"waaaaiiiii! I wanna meet him! and you will meet my boyfriend too!" Xu said,

Tomoyo gasp

"You have a boyfriend? what is his name?" Sakura ask,  
"Xiao-"

"Sakura-chan! lets go and rehearse one more time" Tomoyo said, interrupting Xu  
"Oh okay.. I'll talk to you later" Sakura said, patting Xu's head  
Xu blush and nods "Thank you very much"  
Sakura smiles and follows Tomoyo

"Tomoyo is acting strange.. really strange" Atami said, narrowing his eyes  
"huh?"  
"Oh nothing Xu"

Evening..

Tomoyo sighs, looking at Sakura frowning. She shakes her head and sits accross her "Sakura-chan whats wrong?"  
"I.. didn't saw him today" Sakura said, frowning "I thought I did but.. I don't know"  
"Who? Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo ask  
Sakura nods

"Maybe he is just-"

*ring* *ring*

"I'll get it for you" Tomoyo said, standing and then she picks up the phone "Hello?"  
"T-Tomoyo-chan.. I want to talk t-to Sakura please?" Syaoran said, on the other line  
Tomoyo sighs and looks at Sakura "Don't frown anymore Sakura-chan.. Li-kun wants to talk to you" she said,  
Sakura smiles and runs towards the Phone "Love?"

Tomoyo sighs and sits on the coach looking at her, smiling face

"Yes okay hmm yes okay.. I love you!" Sakura puts the phone down and smiles "Tomoyo-chan, um.. Shaoran will come here and he wants to talk to me Alone" she said, smiling

Tomoyo smiles "Okay.. I'll be in the Lobby if you need me" Tomoyo said, leaving her

After few minutes...

*ding* *dong*

Sakura once more, looks at the mirror and breathe deeply, then she runs towards the door and opens it.. it was Syaoran .. looking lonely and Messy... "Shaoran.. whats wrong?"

Syaoran smiles and enters the room "Um.. don't worry.. I am fine"  
Sakura caress Syaoran's face "No.. theres something wrong" she said, and then gasp when she saw tears falling on his face "Shaoran kun..Tell me?"

"Kiss me Sakura-chan.. Onegai.." Syaoran said, crying  
Sakura confused and yet, she pulls Syaoran's face downward to give him a kiss

Syaoran kiss her back, sliding his hands on her sides pulling her closer  
Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's back

After a few minutes...

Syaoran pulls away, closely.. Sakura looks deeply at him "Shaoran.. Love.. whats wrong?"  
Syaoran caress Sakura's face "Sakura.. I love you very much" he said,  
Sakura smiles "I know" she said, wiping one Syaoran's tears  
"But.. "

Sakura looks seriously this time "But?"  
"I can't.. I.. already.."  
"yes?"

"..girlfriend"

Sakura steps backward and cover her mouth with her hands, tears forming in her eyes "G-Girlfriend?"  
Syaoran sobs and looks away "I.. Move on.. I .. have a girlfriend.. "

Silence..

"Why..?"  
Syaoran looks at Sakura, he felt like someone just stab his heart, he hate seeing her like this.. "Forgive me.. Sakura-chan"  
Sakura cries "H-How dare you..?" she ask calmly "I waited for you.."  
Syaoran clench his fist "it was the biggest mistake I've ever.."

"..." Sakura looking away  
"Sakura-chan.. I still love you.. "

Sakura smiles fakely "Onegai.. Syaoran.. get Out"  
"Sakura-"  
"Get out.. please"

Syaoran nods and smiles "I love you Sakura.. forever..." he said, leaving

"Shaoran..."

Sakura runs towards her room and cries there, she shove everything on her bed and accidentally hit the remote of the Stereo.. Sakura cries more when she heard the stereo...

Break it to me gently.. if you..have to say goodbye

Author's Note: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
me crying writing this.. *sniffs* But I did warn you right?

Long enough?  
I finish this at 7:00 pm! yeah!  
Do you still think its a cliffhanger? ^.^;;

Demo.. More please! Onegai!

R+R!

Chette


	7. We are friends.. for Life

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: geez calm down S+S FANS! ^.^

Before that.. I want to.. (as usual) thank all of those who reviewed/Read my stories!  
Oh yeah the song "break it to me gently" are not mine ^.^;; and also some of the songs here  
hehehe *sighs* I wish I own them.. -.-

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Seven: We are friends.. for Life  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Tomoyo sighs, she walks on the lobby, she shakes her head and looking down = I can't believe Li-kun moved on.. = she said, and then she bump to another person, she looks and was about to bow and say sorry when she saw..

"Eriol Hiiragizawa"

Eriol smiles "Tomoyo Daidouji-san" he said, smiling  
Tomoyo smiles and bows "Gomen ne (sorry)"  
Eriol smiles "Its okay"

"Why are you here?" They said, at the same time  
Tomoyo smiles "Go ahead" she said,  
Eriol shakes his head "Lady first" he said,  
Tomoyo "Why are you here?" she ask again

Eriol smiles "Um.. some Business thing" he said, "How about you?"  
"Sakura-chan and I are here, for her concert tour" she said, smiling "its a business thing too"

"um yeah.. Sakura is famous now huh?" he said, "how about you? I didn't expect Sakura to be the one who will become a famous singer" he added,

Tomoyo nods "I am still a Popular singer demo (but).. not as Popular as Sakura-chan, but I am happy.. you know me Hiiragizawa. eversince,... you know that I really care for her just like a sister, making her beautiful, supporting her, are my hobbies and they still are" she finish with a smile

Eriol nods "She is SURE lucky to have you as her friend" he said, "oh Daidouji.. I am going to the hotel bar, um.. would you like to Join me?" Eriol ask,

Tomoyo smiles "Sure"

Hotel bar..

"I see" Eriol said, crossing his arms and thinking "I always knew that Syaoran will do something stupid to hurt my half-daughter's feelings" he said, frowning

Tomoyo drinks her champagne "Demo.. Sakura DID Stay to love him, But Li-kun didn't" Tomoyo said, licking her lips "You know its kinda Sakura-chan's fault too.. because she should have Move on" she said, looking at her glass

"Its called True Love Tomoyo Daidouji" Eriol said, "Sakura-chan really loves Syaoran Li and she stayed there.. waiting and hoping that Syaoran Li loves her back"

Tomoyo sighs "But sad to say, even Li-kun still LOVES Sakura-chan, he MOVED ON! and Sakura-chan still in love with Syaoran Li.. she Didn't MOVE ON" Tomoyo said, again

"So you mean.. Syaoran didn't really Love Sakura?" Eriol ask, pouring some wine on his glass  
"No.. its not that" Tomoyo said, looking at Eriol  
"Then what is Daidouji-san?"  
"Syaoran Li is STUPID" Tomoyo said gritting her teeth, raising her glass "Cheers?"  
Eriol sighs and nods "Cheers"

Tomoyo waves at Eriol before entering Sakura's hotel room, she sighs and looks around, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura enters the living room, her eyes are so red "Yes Tomoyo-chan?"  
"Sakura-chan Daijoubu?" Tomoyo ask, frowns  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cries and runs to hug her friend  
Tomoyo hugs her back "Sakura-chan tell me whats wrong?" she ask,  
Sakura cries but tries to speak "S-Sakura.. is dead now.." she said, crying  
Tomoyo gasp "Sakura-chan! don't say that!" she said, patting her back

"Syaoran.. left me.. "

Tomoyo grits her teeth and yells at Sakura but hugging her "Don't be STUPID like HIM Sakura! he doesn't Deserve you! you have a lot to live.. you are the FAMOUS CHERRY" Tomoyo said, now crying "Sakura don't say that.. Lots of People loves you" she said, pulling her face to see her "Sakura-chan, look .. if you stop everything now.. what will happen to those PEOPLE who loves you? to those people who Idolize you? those people who admires you.."

Sakura cries a lot

"Are you going to leave them? they're the ONLY ONES who help you to be strong for these past 7 or 8 years when Syaoran Li left you.. because of them.. You Overcome everything.. this is not over yet Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, wiping her tears "Tell me ... Tell me you won't give up .."

"Tomoyo-chan.." Sakura wipes her tears

"I know you can do this.. Sakura-chan.. You've done it for the past 7 or 8 years of your life, without HIM by yourside" Tomoyo said,

Sakura smiles "I'll try .. Tomoyo-chan"

"Don't try.. Sakura.. *sniffs* Because I know.. YOU CAN DO IT.. You are the CARDS MISTRESS" she said, wiping her friend's tears "you are STRONG"

Sakura nods.

Wei enters his master's Room and sighs.. there he is.. laying.. on the bed.. on his right hand is a big bottle of wine and on the left hand is a picture of Sakura.. he sighs, and walks towards him, he carefully takes the Bottle away from him, he notice that his master cried before he fell asleep.. he picks the Picture and looks at it and sighs = Poor Xiaolang-sama.. he's still in love with Sakura-sama.. all this time.. still in love with her = he shakes his head and turns to leave his master's room

"Waa waa whaa?" Syaoran ask, he opens his eyes and hard patting stops  
"Master thank God you're awake.. Xu-sama is in the living room.. she told me to wake you up"  
Syaoran sighs, and nods "Tell her that I'll be there in a second..ouch"  
"Hangover Master?" Wei ask,  
Syaoran nods "Give me Medicine Wei" he said, holding his head

"XIAOLANG HONEY! whats WRONG?" Xu ask, running towards him and hugging him  
"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Syaoran yells, Xu stops and frowns  
"You don't have to yell!" Xu said, crossing her arms  
"Sorry.." Syaoran said, sitting on the couch "So why did you ask Wei to wake me up?" he ask, frowning  
"Well.. Wei doesn't want too because .. he told me that you drank a lot last night?" Xu ask, "Why?" she frowns  
"Nothing.. and then?" Syaoran ask "Continue please" he added,  
"Okay.. but I insist him because I want you to take me to some place" Xu said, giggling  
"I can't drive.. have a huge headache" Syaoran said, holding his head  
"Don't worry.. I'll drive.. You'll just have to be there" Xu said, "I promise my newly friend"  
Syaoran sighs "sure.."  
Xu smiles "Yeah thats good" she said, kissing his cheek

Syaoran gave the keys to Xu and Xu started the engine. Syaoran tries to sleep but he can't because Xu turn on the Stereo, he groans and shakes his head, he looks at the window and saw Sakura's crying face.. he frowns = I don't want to hurt you Sakura.. I love you so much and - = his thoughts interrupt when he realize the place "Xu! this is the china recording studio!" he yells

"Yup" Xu said, smiling  
"Why are we here?" Syaoran ask  
"Cherry wants TO MEET YOU" Xu said,  
Syaoran's face color is fading = oh shit =

Sakura is in the restroom, adjusting her make up when Tomoyo walked in.. "Sakura-chan! are you ready now?" she ask  
Sakura tries to smile "Hai"  
"Oh yeah, before that.. Someone wants to see you" Tomoyo said, smiling  
Sakura nods and follows Tomoyo "Who is it Tomoyo-chan?"  
"Him"

Sakura looks and saw.. "Eriol-kun!"  
"Sakura-chan"  
Sakura runs towards him and hugs him tightly "I miss you!" she said,  
"I miss you too.." Eriol said, smiling and then he whispers in his ear "and Clow reed miss his half-daughter"  
Sakura smiles

"Sakura?"

Sakura turns and looks at Atami "Yes Atami?"  
"Who is he Sakura-chan?" Eriol ask, letting go of Sakura

"oh Meet Atami Tachibana" Sakura said, smiling and looking at Eriol"He's a famous singer too.. and hes my partner at one of the songs" she added,

"Nice to meet you" Eriol said,  
Atami looks at Eriol "and you are?"  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa.. a friend of Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji" Eriol said,  
Atami smiles "Nice to meet you"

"Cherry? I mean Sakura?"

They look and saw Xu and a guy looking down "Hi!"  
Sakura smiles "Hi" she felt a familiar presence on the boy  
Eriol stares at the guy too.. he too felt familiar presence at him  
Tomoyo frowns, she knows it was Li-kun..

"oi! is he the guy? Sakura-chan?" Xu ask, pointing at Eriol  
Eriol blinks and points at his self "Huh?"  
"uh what guy? Xu?" Sakura ask, smiling  
"Ya know your Boyfriend?" Xu said, giggling  
"Oh.. no" Sakura said,

Xu frowns "Oh bummer.. oh well, Sakura! I want you to meet my Boyfriend!" Xu said, pulling her boyfriend's arms "Xiaolang Li"

Sakura looks and gasp,

Syaoran looks up and tries to smile "uh.. hi everyone" he said, staring only at Sakura  
Sakura gulps, she controls her tears, but didn't smile

Atami is shock

Xu giggles and hugs Syaoran's waist "Surprise! Surprise? you didn't know Sakura-chan? My boyfriend is your Sponsor for the concert!" she said,

One tear falls on Sakura's face, Syaoran curse his self

"Whats wrong? Sakura?" Xu ask,  
Sakura wipes is quickly "No.. Nothing is wrong.. um.. Tomoyo-chan, can we start now?" she ask  
Tomoyo smiles

Sakura smiles and turns at Xu "You can uh.. sit over there and used the headphones to hear me sing" she said, "Um.. I'll go to the restroom.. I need a.. make up touch or whatever" she said, her voice is cracking

Tomoyo bows and follows her

Eriol glares at Syaoran, putting the headphone on his ears  
Atami is still shock but manage to put the headphone  
Syaoran seeing Eriol's glare, he sighs and sits on the chair.. taking the Headphone.. looking blankly  
Xu giggles and puts the headphones "I am soo soo excited!"

"I can't do it.. Tomoyo-chan...Syaoran.. is Xu's boyfriend" Sakura ask, crying

Tomoyo pats her friend "Sakura-chan.. be strong.. you can do this.. think Positive" Tomoyo said, "think all those people cheering for you.. when your singing.. " Tomoyo grits her teeth "Have fun.. the best revenge that you can do for him.. is to have fun.. and you're going to hurt him a LOT" Tomoyo said,

"I can't do that.." Sakura said, still crying

= I will help you.. Li-kun has gone too far.. I will help you TO HURT him = Tomoyo said, = Li-kun you're in my SHIT LIST now =

After a few minutes of Tomoyo retouching Sakura's makeup.. Sakura is ready for her recording now..

"Okay... Cherry... this is another new song Tomoyo Compose" said one of the staff  
Sakura nods, and enters the room, put the headphones on her ears and looks at Syaoran, and smiles

Syaoran hearts beats fast when Sakura smiles at him.. he smiles back at her  
Sakura looks at Xu winks, she gave her a thumbs up sign  
Eriol knows Sakura is trying to hide the pain

"Okay.. This is english song Cherry"

Sakura nods

"at the count of 3.. the music will begin"

Sakura nods

Syaoran felt Xu's arms wrap around his right arm, but he didn't look at her.. he continues to stare at Sakura, checking all the equiptment

"okay.. in.. 3.."

Tomoyo smiles and winks at Sakura

"2..1.. Music Starts"

*Music beats up*

Its three in the Morning..  
You're nowhere in sight..  
and all that I wanted was to be with you Tonight

I've watched love get closer  
and then fade away...  
I've seen you believe in me  
I've seen you trying to stay...

Xu sighs, Sakura really does have a wonderful voice..

But what good is holdin on..  
When you know  
That all you can think about..is letting go

Syaoran controls his tears...

Sakura smiles and looks at Syaoran

They say if YOU LOVE SOMEONE..  
THEN SET THEM FREE...  
and if they come back again..then in the end..  
it was MEANT to be..

Tears falling now on Sakura's face, but the song.. she felt she can handle her situation now.. = Syaoran.. is happy.. so.. I am letting you go =

I thought we were lovers,  
I thought we were friends...  
I guess when reality steps in the dreaming ends...

We live for the future  
We learn from the past  
No matter how hard we try  
Some GOOD things never.. last...

*music beats*

Syaoran clench his fist, Sakura looks at the lyrics

When all you can think about  
is letting go...  
Be TRUE to YOURSELF my LOVE  
That's all I ever wanted you to be...

Sakura looks back at Syaoran

Just don't forget to smile...  
When you THINK OF me..

Sakura smiles at Syaoran and then she looks back at the lyrics

I'll reach for the stars  
I have got them in sight  
Theres someone who really needs me  
Out there in the Night

We live for the future  
We will learn from the past  
No matter how hard we try  
some good things.. never.. last

*music*

Why.. can't they.. last...

*music fades*

"WONDERFUL! Cherry!" yells the director and gave her a thumbs up sign

Xu giggles and runs to approach her "Su-goi Sug-oi!" she said, trying to speak Japanese  
Sakura smiles "hoooeeee.. I thought I couldn't do the higher tone" she said,  
Tomoyo smiles "I won't give you hard time Sakura-chan and you know that"

Eriol smiles and saw Syaoran still sitting on the chair "Ahem.. uh, Daidouji, Atami and Xu.. I need you to help me with something" she said,

Tomoyo is confused but when Eriol gave her 'the look' she sighs, Atami and Xu nods, Xu approach Syaoran "I'll help Tomoyo Daidouji first okay? you wait here!" she said, kissing Syaoran's right cheek

Sakura realize they're just the two of them.. She sighs and approach Syaoran "H-hows the song?"  
Syaoran still looking down "its okay" he said,

Sakura sits beside him "Syaoran.. its okay" she said, touching Syaoran's right shoulder "Don't feel bad about it.. I understand why you move on" she said, she needs to be strong...

"I. didn't know Sakura.. that you love me" Syaoran said, now tears falling in his face  
"I love you thats why I can't stay Mad at you for long" Sakura said,  
Syaoran looks at her, then he stares at her green eyes "Sakura.."  
"We are friends.. for life" Sakura said, holding Syaoran's hands "and take care of Xu.. she's -"  
"She's so much like you" Syaoran said, tears falling on his face "thats why I fell in love with her"

Tears begins to fall on Sakura's face "That's why I understand you, if I have met someone like you.. I'll definitely fall in love with him" she said, wiping her tears

"but she is not you" Syaoran said, shaking his head "Forgive me Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiles and pats his right cheek "Its alright, don't cry sponsor.. you need to be strong.. We still have a HUGE concert next week" she said, smiling

Syaoran smiles "Yes.. so much to do.." he said,

"Cherry! 2nd song"  
Sakura looks "But Tomoyo is not here yet"  
"Just go to the recording booth and lets begin your song"  
Sakura sighs "okay.." she said, and turns at Syaoran "Excuse me.. "

"3.. 2.. "

Sakura adjust her headphone, she looks at the lyrics and smiles "wait."  
The staff looks at her confused,

Sakura smiles, "Li.. can you hear me?"  
Syaoran nods  
Sakura smiles "This song is dedicated to you"  
Syaoran blush

"Okay ready now"

"3..2..1..."

*music*

And I.. never thought I'd feel this way  
and as far as I'm concerned,  
I'm glad I got the chance to say...  
that I do believe I LOVE YOU

Tomoyo and the others realize Sakura is singing now, they went to their seats..

and if.. I should ever GO away  
Well then close your eyes and try  
to feel the way we do today  
and then if you can remember

Eriol looks at Syaoran, Syaoran is smiling now.. Eriol sighs and smiles

Keep Smiling, keep Shinning  
Knowing you can always count on me..for sure..  
That's what friends are for...  
For good times, and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more...  
Thats what friends are for..

Xu's eyes were sparkling

Well you came and opened me..  
and now there's so much more I see  
and so by the way I thank you

Oh and then for the time when were apart  
well then close your eyes and all  
the words are coming from my heart  
and if you can remember...

Keep Smiling, keep Shinning  
Knowing you can always count on me..for sure..  
That's what friends are for...

In good times, and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more...  
Thats what friends are for..

Sakura continues to sing the chorus until the music fades, She receive an applause from her friends, when she exited the room, Tomoyo gave her a hug "Ureshiiii (beautiful) Sakura-chan!" she said,

Eriol smiles "Yup"  
Xu giggles and hugs her waist "waaiiiiiii so so *sniffs* beautiful! song"

Then when Xu let go of her waist.. and walks towards to talk to Atami

Syaoran approach her, and Sakura offers a handshake "Friends?"  
Syaoran smiles sadly and nods "Friends..for life"  
Sakura smiles "For life"

Meanwhile in America...

A girl with a dark black hair and red eyes sits on her bed in her apartment, she picks up one of Cherry Blossom's Tape, she turn on her Stereo and play the tapes, she sighs and smiles.. = I wonder if Xiaolang came back to Japan to be with Sakura-chan? = then Meiling frowns = or if he stayed with that.. that *grrr* Xu Pien =

She hates Xu Pien, when she and Syaoran broke their engagement, she expect Syaoran to come back to Japan but he didn't and after a year staying in America, she found out that Syaoran already has a girlfriend and her name is Xu Pien.. she visited them and hates the girl very much, The girl is like a trying-to-be-like-Sakura.

Meiling frowns "blah, she doesn't look like Sakura!" she yells and sighs, then Sakura became an idol.. and eversince her friend became a singer, she bought every Cds and Tapes of her, and listens to her songs everyday and everynight

Then suddenly, she saw on the International section of the newspaper that Sakura is having a concert in China. she thought of an idea! = maybe I'll visit them! heehee I WILL! = Meiling said, smiling = and I'll help Syaoran and SAKURA together! = she added with a smile and begins to call the operator

"Hello I want to place a long distance in China for Mrs Yelan Li please?"

Author's Note: okay its not sad?  
Sakura is not mad at Syaoran right?  
hehehe.. oh yeah do you consider this as Cliff hanger? (think so)  
need sleep again.. -.-

Demo.. More please! Onegai!

R+R!

Chette


	8. My Idol.. My Rival

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: This is a S+S fic so don't worry okay? ^.^

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

opps.. for those asking.. what are their ages here..  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and the gang - 19  
Xu - 17

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Eight: My Idol.. My Rival  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

"Hello I want to place a long distance phone call in China for Mrs Yelan Li please?"

"MOTHER!"  
"MA!"  
"MOM!"  
"MOMMYSKINS!"

Yelan shakes her head, "Will you all please.. keep QUIET!" she yells, rubbing her head  
"But Mom.."  
"Phone"  
"for you!"

Yelan sighs "Who is it?" she ask, looking at her four daughters  
"Its Meiling"

*knock* *knock*  
Sakura turns off the T.V. and walks towards the door "Who is it?" she ask, before opening it  
"Atami Tachibana"  
Sakura sighs, she opens and tried to smile "What can I do for you Atami?"  
Atami smiles at her , "Um.. I .. uh.. Sakura.. c-can I.. invite you for a Dinner?" he ask  
Sakura sighs and shakes her head "Sorry I am not in the mood"  
Atami sighs "Sakura.. Please.. Give me a chance.. I.. I want to get to know you better" Atami said,  
Sakura sighs "Not now Atami.."  
Atami shakes his head "No.. this is the RIGHT TIME. Forget Syaoran Li.. he lied to you! he-"

Sakura smiles "He didn't lie to me.. before I found out that he is Xu's boyfriend He.. confess already that he has a girlfriend" Sakura said,

"Sakura.. please.."  
"No.. I am-"

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiles, it was Tomoyo "Kongbangwa (good evening) Tomoyo-chan"  
"Kongbangwa Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, "Atami-kun" she said, smiling  
"Onaiji (likewise) Tomoyo-chan" Atami said, bowing  
"So why are you here Atami-kun?" Tomoyo ask looking at him  
"Well I was asking Sakura for a dinner and she doesn't want to go" Atami said,  
Tomoyo smiles at Sakura "Sakura-chan, you must go" she said,  
"Hoe.."  
"Its the best way" Tomoyo said, smiling  
"B-But"  
"Go"

*Oh.. so you're coming here?* Yelan ask on the other line

Meiling smiles "Yes Auntie, I'm coming there.. I saw on the newspaper that the Famous Cherry Blossom of Japan is going to have a concert there and I want to meet her personally" Meiling said, holding the phone

*You don't have to you already know her*  
Meiling frowns "So you already know that she is Sakura Kinomoto?"  
Then she heard her aunt sighs *Yes Meiling.. I already know that she is the Cards Mistress" she said,  
"Does Xiaolang knows?"  
*Yes..*  
"Ooooh then what happen?" Meiling ask, now smiling  
*Nothing*  
Meiling looks confused "What do you mean nothing Aunt? you mean Xiaolang is still with the Bitch?"  
*Meiling!*  
Meiling frowns "Sorry. for that word.. I just hate her.. and..and..and.. Xiaolang is still with that B- B- Girl!"  
*Yes.. sad to say*

"How can that be? now that Xiaolang and Kinomoto-san seen each other again?" Meiling ask, trying to control her voice, her face is so red because of anger = I can't believe that One day, I'll see Syaoran Li making a BIG MISTAKE! again =

*according to Wei.. Xiaolang is been drinking again.. and he is really lonely about his decision.. he.. told Sakura that he already have Xu*

"WHAT?" Meiling said, grabbing one pillow and squeeze it really tight.. trying to control her anger  
*Meiling.. calm down*

"I know Aunt but.. *pants* *grits her teeth* Xiaolang! how can he do that! its like CHOOSING OVER THE BITCH instead of KINOMOTO-SAN!"

*Meiling will you please stop the word "bitch"*

"AAARGHHHH I can't HELP it! Aunt! Oh Poor Kinomoto-san!" Meiling said, gritting her teeth "I have to get there.. I have to HELP THE TWO OF THEM"

*Oh no.. don't do anything like that Meiling*  
"Oh so you mean Aunt you like that Xu girl?" Meiling ask, with a dicust in her voice  
*No.. But she is Xiaolang's Girlfriend.. you need to respect her*  
Meiling sighs "Fine.. I will" Meiling said, frowning = Like a knife in my GUT =  
*Okay.. so the concert will be next week and You'll be coming when?* Yelan ask  
Meiling smiles "The day after tomorrow.. I'll get the tickets and pack things tomorrow okay?" Meiling said,  
*Oh okay.. are you going to stay here or-*  
"I'll stay at Xiaolang's House if you don't mind Aunt" Meiling said,  
*Oh okay I'll tell Xiaolang and-"  
"No don't.. I want to surprise him" Meiling said,  
*oh okay.. I'll see you Meiling"  
"Bye aunt"

Meiling putting the phone down, she grits her teeth and makes a big promise to herself "I will not go back here in AMERICA not Until I put the Wolf and the Cherry together" she said, glaring at the picture of Xiaolang in her desk. She pick it up. It was the picture of the Family Li but she focus looking at Syaoran "I promise this to myself Xiaolang"

Syaoran sighs, he looks around his house and sighs again. = I am bored, I need to walk.. = he said to his self as he stand up and walks towards his bedroom door

"Master.. Phone for you"  
Syaoran smiles at Wei "Thank you Wei" he said, getting the Phone "Wei? (hello in the phone)"  
*Xiaolang, this is your Mother*  
Syaoran smiles "Oh.. Ni hao (Hello) what can I do for you?" he ask  
*How is your job as a sponsor of Cherry I mean, Sakura?*

Syaoran frowns, hearing the name.. "Uh.. Its okay.. everything is okay, Sakura is uh.. practicing everyday at the colliseum and she went to China Recording Studio to record some of her new songs.. the Colliseum is uh clean now, but we are still waiting for the flowers and uh.. those chairs" Syaoran said, looking down

*Don't forget.. 5 free tickets for the concert and uh backstage passes*  
Syaoran smiles at this "Ma, you don't need those because the colliseum is ours"

*No Xiaolang.. I know Sakura is really popular right now, we need to double or even triple the security so even US the owners should get a ticket too*

Syaoran smiles "I was thinking of that too" he said,  
*oh yeah before I forgot.. Meiling is coming here and she wants to stay there*  
Syaoran groans "No.. Not Meiling" he said, sighing  
*But she requested and the reason why she wants to go back here because she wants to see Sakura and Tomoyo-san*  
"I see.."

Tomoyo smiles evilly, = My sweet revenge.. is going to begin now.. = she said, dialing Syaoran's house. She frowns when she heard the busy signal, she sighs = I'll try it again.. =

"Wei? I'll going on for a walk okay?" Syaoran said, getting his coat  
"Yes master.."

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hello?"  
*Hello is Syaoran Li there?*  
"yes Mam but I think he's going now"  
*Oh its emergency.. I want to ask him a question.. it will only take few minutes or rather seconds*  
"Very well"

"Master Phone for you"  
Syaoran sigh "Hello?"  
*Hello Li, I was just wondering do you know where is Sakura-chan?*  
Syaoran begins to tremble "No.. why? she's not in her room?" he ask  
*Oh no she isn't oh well, maybe she ACCEPTED the date*  
"WHAT DATE?"

Wei looks at his master and sigh

Tomoyo smiles, she heard him.. yelling

*WHAT DATE?*  
Tomoyo smirks = there he goes again =  
*TOMOYO!*  
Tomoyo smiles "uh.. Atami ask SAKURA for a date"  
*DAMNIT!*  
Tomoyo smirks "Why? Li-kun? why did you curse? you are not happy that Sakura is moving on?"  
*I..Its NOT THAT!*  
"So why?" Tomoyo ask, shaking her head  
*Um.. Its so.. fast. everything.. I.. gotta go now.. see ya*

Syaoran clench his fist = H-How .. W-Why did Sakura.. I.. I.. = Syaoran close his eyes as tears falls in to his face = Why .. Sakura.. why?... =

Sakura sighs and stares blankly at Atami, who is talking nonsense.. boring stuff.. guy's things.. about his self

"and then When I was 11 years old I entered singing career and-" Atami notice Sakura not interested anymore to his stories, he sighs and smiles "How about you Sakura? hows your life when you're not a singer"

Sakura sighs "I like my childhood days.. especially with Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and.. Shaoran-kun" Sakura said, sighing  
"Oh.." Atami pulls some money on his wallet and put the cash on the table "Lets go Sakura?" he ask,  
"Where?" Sakura ask, looking at her  
"How about the park?"

Syaoran wipes his tears and looks at the moon = Sakura. why does it hurts? I don't want us to be only friends, I...I love you.. = he wipes his tears and continues to look at the moon = I wish.. I wish there was a shooting star.. I need a wish right now.. I want to start over.. = He close his eyes, stood up and decides to walk for more around the park

Sakura and Atami were sitting on one bench, Sakura looking at the Moon and Atami looking at her.

"You're so beautiful Sakura"  
Sakura looks at him "Thank you" she said, without emotion  
Atami sighs an looks down "Li is Lucky" he said,  
Sakura sighs  
"But HE MOVED ON.. and he is my cousin's boyfriend"

Sakura's tears begins to fall, Atami wipes one tear and lift her chin "Sakura.. open you heart again.. here I am.. waiting for you" he said, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist "I am here .. Sakura.." he whispered in her ear

Sakura hesitates but Atami is strong "Atam-umph"

Atami kisses Sakura, Sakura is shock..

"Oh my GOD!"

Atami realeases Sakura and both turns to look at the voice..  
Sakura trembles, she stand up "Syaoran.. Its not.."

Syaoran wipes his tears "No.. No its okay Sakura-chan.. *sniffs* I.. I am sorry for yelling.. Its okay.. you are a single and you.. you don't have a b-boyfriend.. i-its okay.." Syaoran shakes his head "I.. I just.. wish.. I didn't see.. see .. t-the... Kiss.." he said, turning and runs away .. away from them

"SYAORAN! WAIT!"

Syaoran continues to run, tears falling on his face "God.. This hurts.. a lot of HELL" then he stops hearing Sakura's voice...

"SYAORAN LOOK!"

Syaoran looks and saw a fast car approaching him, he close his eyes and stops in the middle of the road "Good bye.. Sakura"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura runs towards the bleeding Syaoran and held him "No.. Syaoran Don't.." she said, crying

Xu heard screaming.. she saw Sakura her idol, running towards the bleeding person.. she runs towards them too..

"No.. Syaoran.. Don't.."  
Syaoran opens his eyes, his mouth is bleeding and his head too "S..Sakura.."  
Sakura cries "Syaoran for me.. Onegai.. don't leave me.."

Xu stares in shock.. it was..

"XIAOLANG!" she kneels "What happen?" she ask,  
Sakura looks at Xu "He.. hit .. car" she said, between sobs

Xu's trembling hands reach for her phone and dialed the hospital "Hello? yes please emergency at the China's park.. yes HURRY!" she said, and then.. her eyes widening hearing Syaoran's voice saying..

"I Love.. you.. SAKURA-CHAN.."

Xu's grits her teeth and looks at Sakura = My Idol.. is my Rival?. = she shove Sakura's hands and glares at her "Don't you dare TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS MINE!" she said, crying

More tears falls on Sakura's face, "Xu.."

Author's Note: opps.. revealing Xu's SIDE  
See? MEILING IS RIGHT! SAKURA IS ONE AND ONLY!  
and XU is VERY DIFFERENT! SHE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SAKURA!

Ooohhhh no! Is Xu realy a BAD PERSON!  
and what will happen to SYAORAN!

waaiiiiii!  
Demo.. More R+R! please! Onegai!

Chette


	9. Follow the Sun

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: Gomen NASAI! I am so so sorry for the late posting of the chapter...  
You see its OUR EXAMS week and I have to study hard...

Oh yeah CHECK MY OTHER FICS TOO! ONEGAI!  
I am currently working 4 fanfics, trying to write chapters everyday (hopefully after my exams)

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

opps.. for those asking.. what are their ages here..  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and the gang - 19  
Xu - 17

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Nine: Follow the Sun  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

"Xu.."

Xu grits her teeth and glares at her "What are you trying to do Sakura? are you trying to steal him away from me?" Xu ask, crying "I didn't know that you secretly admired my boyfriend! I thought you are a very nice girl.. How dare you.. Using ME so that you can GET CLOSER TO MY BOYFRIEND! I didn't know that you can do that.. and to think You ARE MY IDOL!" she yells

Sakura stares blankly at her, in her mind she wanted to shout.. = I didn't steal Syaoran away from you.. it was YOU.. You stole him away from me! = she tried to say it, but she's too weak. She looks at the Bleeding Syaoran on Xu's arms "Syaoran.." she reach out to touch him

Xu slap Sakura's hands, Sakura close her eyes and cries harder "Xu.."  
"KEEP your Filthy hands off my BOYFRIEND" she said, glaring more at Sakura..  
Sakura looks hopelessly at Syaoran, she shakes her head = I want to be with you.. =

Then they heard a Siren of the Ambulance...

Inside the Ambulance..

Xu grits her teeth, as she held Syaoran's right hand. = I can't believe.. that Cherry is in love with my Xiaolang.. = she said, looking at Syaoran.. she felt his hand move and clasp it tightly "Xiaolang..."

"S-Sakura..."

Xu close her eyes, tears falling on her face "Xiaolang.. don't worry.. I am here.. " she said, whispering

Sakura is still sitting on the road, looking at the direction where the Ambulance dissapeared.. Xu's words still lingering in her mind "How dare she say that.."

Atami looks at Sakura "Sakura-"  
Sakura cries "How dare she say that I am trying to steal Syaoran ... "  
Atami frowns "Lets go home"  
Sakura shakes her head "Its not true.. she is the one.. who stole Syaoran away from me..."

Atami sighs

"Xiaolang!"

Yelan felt Syaoran's magical presence dissapeared.. Then she heard a knock, it was Fanren crying "What's wrong Daughter?"  
"Xiaolang.. is in the Hospital"

"Sakura.. lets go"  
Atami tries to hold Sakura but Sakura shove his hands "Leave me alone.." as she continues to stare at Syaoran's blood stain on the road

"But I have to take you-"  
"I can take care of myself" she said, interrupting and glares at him  
Atami sighs "Sakura-"  
"Not a word"

Atami sighs, he reach his cellphone on his pocket and dialed Tomoyo's room Number.

Tomoyo pick up her phone "Hello, Tomoyo speaking who is this?"  
*Tomoyo.. its me Atami*  
Tomoyo smiles "Oh yes Atami, how is your date with Sakura-chan? is she enjoying herself?"

There was a long pause moment, Tomoyo heard Atami sighs *Xiaolang.. is.. *  
Tomoyo frown "Yes Syaoran is what?"  
*He is in the Hospital*  
Tomoyo gasp "What do you mean hospital?"  
*He saw me kissing Sakura*  
"And then?"  
*He run.. and was hit by a car and-*

Tomoyo shakes her head "Wait a minute.. this is Syaoran we're talking about! he can avoid those cars! He is.. " Tomoyo stops herself before she could say Syaoran is a sorcerer and a card captor to Atami.

*I don't know..*

"No.. he can't .. he can avoid.." Tomoyo eyes widen and tears fall on her face = No.. don't tell me.. he.. didn't avoid the car.. = her body begins to tremble = its all my fault.. =

*Tomoyo? hello ?*

Tomoyo wipes her tears "W-Where is Sakura-chan?" she ask,

Atami sighs, he looks down and frowns seeing Sakura touching the blood of Syaoran on the road "She's here.. in the middle of the road where Xiaolang was- hello? hello?" He shakes his head and turns his cellphone off. He kneels in front of Sakura, "Saku-" Atami felt the world collapse on his body.. Sakura looks terrible .. her eyes are full of tears "I am sorry Sakur-"

"Leave me alone..."  
"Please let me-"  
"Did you hear what I said?" Sakura yells at him "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Atami clench his fist, "it was all my fault.. forgive me.."  
Sakura turns her gaze back at the blood "Leave me alone.."

"Where is my Son?"

Xu looks at the voice and runs towards them "!" she hugs Yelan and cries on her shoulder  
Yelan pats her back "What happen? where is Xiaolang?"  
Xu wipes her tears "He is in the emergency room" she said,  
Fanren looks at Xu "Tell us what exactly Happen?"  
Xu grits her teeth "It was Cherry.. I thought she was my idol.. that girl.. that bitch.. she is trying to steal Xiaolang away from me!"

Fuutie cross her arms "You mean it was all Sakura's fault?" she ask, looking at Xu  
Xu nods "Yes.. because of her.. Xiaolang is in the Hospital now"

"It's not her fault Cousin"

They turn and saw a familiar guy approaching them "It was mine"  
"Who are you?" Siefa ask  
"My name is Atami Tachibana, Xu's cousin" he said,  
"Why did you say that its your fault?" Yelan ask  
"Your Son.. saw me.. k-kissing S-Sakura..." he said, closing his eyes  
Xu shakes her head "That's not true! and if Xiaolang saw you kissing Sakura! it doesn't matter!" she yells  
"It is.. Xu.." Yelan said, looking at her  
Xu trembles "Why?"  
"Sakura.. is Xiaolang's first love..."

Xu shakes her head and grits her teeth "So? I am Xiaolang's girlfriend now.. no one.. will take Xiaolang away from me.." she glares at the emergency door where Syaoran was treated "No .. One.. Will.. Take .. Xiaolang away from me.."

Sakura cries on Tomoyo's lap, Tomoyo is crying too but she was trying her best to be strong.. coz Sakura needs her "Sakura-chan.. " Tomoyo shakes her head = it was all my fault.. I shouldn't have said ... I.. =

"I hate my life..."

Tomoyo cries more "Sakura-chan don't say that.."  
"I hate my life.."

Tomoyo shakes her head "Sakura-chan.. I promise you.. that everything..will turn out okay.. This I promise you..." she said, with a promise to herself that she'll help Syaoran and Sakura together. It was all her fault so she has to do this.. she has to save Sakura and Syaoran's relationship.

"I love him.. "

Tomoyo close her eyes and begins to hum a song, Sakura continues to cry on her lap.. Tomoyo wipes her tears.. and begins to sing a song as she caress Sakura's hair..

There was a time, when we live our life  
Thinking only of the things that would bring us down  
and all the while, what we didn't know  
is that we never learned to take the time to look around...

Sakura looks at Tomoyo and begins to listen to her friend's singing voice

There's a little good in everyone  
and sometimes it takes a little work to see the sun  
if you try you may find your life has just begun..

Don't you run...  
Don't you run..

Tomoyo picks her handkerchief and wipes Sakura's tears

If you're feeling lost..  
and you wanna be free  
and you feel like your world is tearing up at it seams  
REMEMBER there's LIGHT  
If you wait till the dawn  
You may walk through the clouds  
But to carry on...  
You've got to follow the sun...

Sakura smiles and continues Tomoyo's song

Listen my friend  
This world maybe crazy  
Sometimes you'll feel like loosing the game

When Sakura stops, Tomoyo continues the song

But There's always a REASON to keep on BELIEVING  
everyone.. is not the same...

If you're feeling lost..  
and you wanna be free  
and you feel like your world is tearing up at it seams  
REMEMBER there's LIGHT  
If you wait till the dawn  
You may walk through the clouds  
But to carry on...  
You've got to follow the sun...

Tomoyo smiles at her "Sakura-chan, as long.. is the Sun is Up.. don't lose hope"  
Sakura stares at her...

It was pass midnight.. Sakura couldn't sleep, her eyes are so red and she can't stop crying. She tried to use sleeping pills but the pills didn't work.. for some reason.. she shakes her eyes and tries to watch TV... Then she tried to close her eyes...

After a few minutes she turned off the TV and went outside of the verandah.. She saw the dark city .. The city is so peaceful.. for the first time, she envy all the people around her.. sleeping peacefully.. Tears begins to fall on her face...

Just a gentle whisper told me that you'd gone...

Sakura looks around, hearing a voice singing.. the voice is familiar... she shivered when she felt a cold wind, then she heard the singing voice again..

Leaving only memories.. where did we go wrong?

Sakura hugs herself.. "Who are you?"

Silence...

Sakura close her eyes, use her powers to concentrate on the wind... then she slowly open her eyes and gasp it was..

"Syaoran.."

I couldn't find the words then.. so let me say them now..

It was Syaoran...Sakura could see loneliness at Syaoran's eyes.. Sakura steps backwards and covers her mouth with her hands...

I'm still in love with you...

Sakura cries harder .. Then she heard a magical melody.. and the melody urge Sakura to sing..

Tell me that you love me.. Tell me that you care...  
Tell me that you need me.. and I'll be there...  
I'll be there waiting...

Sakura steps forward, reach out for Syaoran's hands and continues to sing

I will always love you..I will always stay true  
There's no one who loves you like I do  
Come to me now..

Syaoran join her in singing.. their voice blend each other in perfect harmony and melody

I will never leave you .. I will stay here with you  
Through the good and bad I will stand true...  
I am in love.. with you...

Syaoran smiles and grabs Sakura's hands.. Then Sakura felt the cold wind and realize that she was flying with Syaoran, she hugs Syaoran's body tightly. The wind continues to carry Sakura and Syaoran, into the sky...Syaoran hugs Sakura and continues to sing...

Now we're here together, yesterday has past  
Life is just beginning close to you at last  
and I promise to you, I will always be there  
I give my all to you...

Syaoran notice, Sakura is crying again.. he gently wipes Sakura's tears using his lips.. Sakura sighs happily and continues to sing in a higher pitch

Living life without you is more than I can bear  
Hold me close forever

Syaoran hugs her tightly and sings

I'll be there...

Sakura join Syaoran in singing

I'll be there for you..

I will always love you..I will always stay true  
There's no one who loves you like I do

This I promise..  
I will never leave you, I will stay here with you  
Through the good and bad I will stand true...

Hold me closer...

Our Love is forever Holding us together  
Nothing in this world can stop us now...  
Love has found...

Sakura raise her hands, as Syaoran hugs her closer  
Sakura raise her voice to sing the song in a high pitch

Love has found a way...

Syaoran smiles at her

I'm in love...I'm in love

Sakura smiles

Yes I am in love..

Syaoran slowly leans forward to Kiss Sakura  
Sakura close her eyes and wait for the kiss...

With you...

Sakura open her eyes and realize she fell asleep on the verandah.. The sun hits her eyes and frowns.. = it was a dream.. I thought it was for real... = Sakura looks into the sun = Syaoran... =

Sakura looks at the sun, beginning to rise and she begins to remember all the words that she heard last night...

*But There's always a REASON to keep on BELIEVING*  
*Through the good and bad I will stand true...*  
*Sakura-chan, as long.. is the Sun is Up.. don't lose hope*  
*Follow the sun...*

"There's always hope..." Sakura said, clenching her fist and looks into the sun ...

"I'll .. fight for Our Love Syaoran.. this time.. Idol or not Idol.. forgive me Xu.."

Author's Note: YES! SAKURA IS GOING TO FIGHT FOR SYAORAN AND HER LOVE!  
BYE BYE XU..  
So what will happen to XU?

and how will Meiling and Tomoyo help the two of them?  
its gonna be easier for them because Sakura is willing to fight for Syaoran..

Demo.. There are still the ANTAGONIST.. Xu and Atami..  
and what about the concert?

Yeah ANOTHER cliffHANGER!

STAAAY TUNED!

Demo.. More R+R! please! Onegai!

Check my other fics!

Chette


	10. The way Love's Meant to be

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: *hands some hankys for the readers* here! free hankys here  
wipe out all your tears and smile for me? onegai? ^.^

CHECK MY OTHER FICS TOO! ONEGAI!  
I am currently working 4 fanfics.. .

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Ten: The way Love's Meant to be  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Sakura looks at the lyrics of her song, she was standing on the colliseum. One of the Guys working on the colliseum gave her a microphone. Tomoyo sits on one of the chairs and looks at her

Sakura breaths deeply when she heard the music..  
Then she starts to sing the song..

All alone.. lost in my dreams...  
who could know, just how I feel..  
all the hopes and fears, the joy, the tears  
hidden in my heart..  
Tell me I'm not dreaming, Is it You?

Xu enters the colliseum and stares at her..

Time stands still, when I see you..  
All these years if you only knew  
How I've wanted to ask, would you come back?  
I'm here for you.. Please don't go away...  
I'll never leave.. I'll away stay..

"I wanna talk to you Ms. Sakura Kinomoto"

The music stops and Sakura looks at Xu

"Sorry to interrupt.. but I have to talk to you" Xu said, crossing her arms.

Sakura looks at Tomoyo, who nods

"Very well.. " Sakura said,

Outside..

Sakura looks at Xu, and begins to think about how time is so fast, the last time she saw Xu smiling at her, shaking her hands and hugging her as her fan.. Now.. she is looking at her, with anger..

"I'll go straight to the point"  
Sakura looks at her "What do you want Xu?"  
Xu grits her teeth "STAY away from Xiaolang" she said,  
Sakura smiles and shakes her head "I can't do that"  
Xu frowns and cross her arms "and why?"

Sakura smiles more "Because I love Him"  
Xu shakes her head "How much Sakura?"  
Sakura gasp "H-How much w-what?"  
Xu smiles "How much? just to stay away from my Boyfriend.. I'll pay you" she said,  
Sakura grits her teeth and tears begins to fall on her face "How dare you. HOW DARE you say that.. "  
Xu smiles more "You can't steal Xiaolang away from me.. so I'll pay you .. and then, we can forgive and forget" she said,  
Sakura cries "Its.. you. Its you WHO STOLE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she yells  
Xu laughs "Your pathetic Sakura.. how did I stole him away from you?" she ask

Sakura this time grits her teeth "Japan.. We were in Love with each other.. he came -"  
Xu smirks "He came here.. met me.. forgot about you.. simple as that" she said,  
Sakura cries

Xu frowns at her "I am Xiaolang's Girlfriend.. its my time right now.. so Butt out" she said,  
Sakura fell on her knees and Xu left her..

"Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo kneels and hugs her bestfriend "Sakura-chan.. please stop crying"  
Sakura shakes her head "I.. I can't.. fight.. I.. tried too.. but its not me.." Sakura said, crying and holding Tomoyo's hands

Tomoyo grits her teeth "No Sakura.. you can DO THIS.. You have to.. For once.. I advice you to .. FIGHT.. if you truly Love Li-kun then you have to.. you have to! don't give up Sakura!"

"Who is Xiaolang Li's Mother ?"

Yelan steps forward "I am his Mother"  
The doctor sighs "Your son is okay now.. but. there's a problem.."  
Yelan looks confuse "What is the Problem doctor?"

Doctor sighs and signaling all of them to follow him on the room

Fuutie runs towards her brother's bed "brother! are you okay?"  
Syaoran opens his eyes and looks confuse

Yelan looks at the doctor "He looks fine" she said, smiling  
The Doctor shakes his head

Yelan approach her son and holds his hands "How are you my son?"  
Syaoran blinks "s-son?"  
Yelan gasp, tears falling on her face "Oh my God.. don't tell me.."

"Who am I?" Syaoran ask,

Fuutie and the other gasp

The Doctor nods "He's suffering from..uh.."  
"...amnesia?" Yelan ask,

The Doctor nods "But don't worry. Ms. Li, I think its just temporary.. he needs to be around with people he knows.. this will help a lot for him to remember everything"

Yelan shakes her head and caress Syaoran's head

Night time..

Atami saw his cousin sitting on the chair, looking at Syaoran...

"Xu.."  
"Xiaolang-honey, can't remember us.. " she said, shaking her head  
"Really?" Atami said, smiling

Xu growls seeing Atami smiling "and you're so happy huh?" she said,  
"Of course.. a Perfect Opportunity" Atami said,  
"Perfect Opportunity of what?" Xu ask

Atami shakes his head "If Xiaolang can't remember us.. well he can't remember Sakura also.. " he said,

Xu looks confused, but when she realize what Atami just said, she smiles "Yes.. a perfect timing for Us.. to start a new relationship!" Xu said, smiling

Atami nods

Syaoran open his eyes and saw two persons looking at him.. "W-Who are you?"  
Xu holds Syaoran's left hand "Honey, its me.." she starts caressing Syaoran's hair "Your Girlfriend.. Xu"  
Syaoran looks confuse "who is he?" he ask pointing at Atami  
Xu smiles "He is Atami.. my Cousin" she said,  
Atami smiles and shakes Syaoran's hands "nice meeting you.. Xiaolang"

Morning..

Sakura runs towards Syaoran's Room in the Hospital, but she was stop by..

"Xu.."  
"Why are you here?" she ask, leaning on the door  
"I want to see Shaoran" she said, tears falling on her face  
Xu smiles and shakes her head "But Sakura.. he doesn't remember you anymore"

Sakura gasp.. staring at Xu..

"He has a little amnesia..he forgot everything.. so.. butt out.. coz he doesn't need you anymore.."  
Sakura covers her mouth with her hands, crying "No.."  
"Me and Xiaolang will start a new relationship.. this time.. without you" she said,

Meiling enters the Hospital and was about to go to the registrar when she saw a familiar girl walking like a zombie.. crying..  
she looks closely and gasp.. "Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura looks and smiles "Meiling.." she said, lamely

Meiling approach her and smiles "Kinomoto-san.. um.. lets see if I can still remember some japanese words.. Daijou-bu?" she ask,

Sakura cries and fells on her knees..  
Meiling hugs Sakura "Kinomoto-san.. please.. calm down.. tell me.. what happen?"  
Sakura shakes her head "Xu.. doesn't want me to.. talk to Shaoran"  
Meiling grits her teeth "Xu.. *growls* huh.."  
Sakura nods,

Meiling picks her handkerchief on her pocket and smiles "Here Kinomoto-san" she said, giving the handkerchief to Sakura "Wipe that tears of yours..you are not going to talk to Xiaolang like that are you?"  
Sakura looks at her "Demo.. Xu.."  
Meiling grits her teeth and helps Sakura to stand up "I'll take care of her.."

Xu is sitting on the bed, and she was feeding Syaoran when suddenly they heard a knock on the door.. Xu smiles at Syaoran "Wait Honey" she said,

Syaoran nods

Xu approach the door and opens it.. her smile faded when she saw ..

"Meiling.."  
"Xu.."

Xu growls when she saw Sakura too "What is she doing here?"  
Meiling holds Sakura's hands "She's with me.. and I want to see my cousin" she said,  
Xu blocks the door "you can see your cousin but not her!" she said,  
Meiling lets go of Sakura's hands and grabs Xu's neck "I will see my cousin.. and Kinomoto-san will talk to him" she said,  
"Ack.. let- let me go" Xu said,  
Sakura eyes widening, she didn't realize that Meiling can do that.. Meiling is not like that..  
Meiling lets go Xu's neck and shoves her  
Xu holds her neck and cough hard  
Meiling looks at Xu "By the way.. Me and Kinomoto-san, wants to talk to Xiaolang.. ALONE"  
Xu grits her teeth, tears falling on her face "Fine *cough* .. go ahead" she said, leaving the room

"Xiaoooo-langgggggg.."

Syaoran looks and saw 2 girls.. one with red eyes and a long black hair, and the other girl.. she was beautiful.. with those green kind eyes and amber colored hair.. He looks at her deeply, She is so Beautiful.. but he could see loneliness in her eyes..

The girl with red eyes, sits on the bed and shakes her head "Mou! Syaoran-kun... what happen again?" she ask  
"S-Syaoran?" he ask, looking now at the girl  
Meiling winks "that's your Japanese name" she said,  
"Oh.."

Meiling raise one eyebrow "So you didn't remember anything?"  
Syaoran shakes his head "No.."

Meiling shakes his hands "My name is Meiling Li.. and I am your Favorite Cousin!" she said, with a giggle "I came back from  
America to visit you! demo.. I hate this.. I was thinking of you and me going to some place.. instead of staying here" she said, with a pout

Syaoran looks confuse "You are my favorite cousin?" he ask  
Meiling glares at him "Yes! why are you doubting?"  
Syaoran shakes his head "But.. you're so annoying"  
Meiling grits her teeth "and you're so ungrateful" she said, putting her arms on both side of her waist  
Sweatdrop appears on Syaoran's head

Meiling sighs

Syaoran looks at the other girl, who kept silent.. the whole time.. "W-Who is she?" Syaoran ask  
Sakura felt as if the world falls on her.. Syaoran can't remember her..

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto" Meiling said, smiling sadly "She's one of your friends"  
Syaoran smiles for the first time "Sakura.. that's a nice name.."  
Meiling giggles "yeah its your favorite"

Sakura and Syaoran Blush..

Meiling shakes her head = this two are hopeless... = she looks around and saw a bowl of noodles "Neh.. are you eating Xiaolang?" she ask

Syaoran nods "Xu left me.. she was feeding me earlier" he said,  
Meiling nods, she pick the bowl and give it to Sakura "Neh, Kinomoto-san.. do me a favor.. "

Sakura blush

"Continue to feed Xiaolang.. I have to go to the restroom" she said, giving Sakura a wink  
"Demo.."  
Meiling frowns and whisper in her ear "This is your chance! now do it!" she said,  
Sakura sighs

When Meiling left the room, Sakura sits gently at Syaoran's side and begins to feeds Syaoran...  
Syaoran looks at her, for strange reason.. he couldn't take away his gaze at her and her eyes.. They are so warm.. kind and yet sad..

Sakura smiles sadly "Open your mouth.. Shaoran"  
Syaoran looks confuse "Shaoran?" he ask, confuse "How many names do I have?"  
Sakura blush and shakes her head "No..Its.. kinda pet name" she said,

Syaoran smiles "Pet name? those are only for the couples" he said, and then he frowns "I already have a girlfriend.. and its not you" he said, sighing

Sakura continues to feed him.. "Yes.. your girlfriend is Xu" she said, sighing  
"Are you sure?" Syaoran ask,  
Sakura looks at Syaoran "yes.."  
Syaoran frowns "I don't feel it.. I.. I don't love her" he said,  
Sakura controls her tears

Syaoran shakes his head "so.. you are my friend.. your name is Sakura.. what else?" he ask  
Sakura smiles, thanking him secretly for changing the subject "I am a singer" she said,  
Syaoran smiles "Singer? you sing?"  
Sakura nods and smiles

= what a beautiful smile... = Syaoran shakes his head, trying not to blush "Um.. can you sing me a song?" he ask  
Sakura nods, "Sure.. I'll sing you a song.."  
Syaoran smiles

Sakura puts the bowl on the table, and reach out something on her pocket.  
Syaoran saw her pulling a paper on her pocket "What's that?"

Sakura smiles "Its my new song.. I'm going to have a concert on your colliseum next week" she said, "I hope you can come" she added, with a smile

Syaoran nods "I will come don't worry"  
Sakura smiles "Are you ready to hear my ugly voice?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods and sticks his tongue out at her

Sakura shakes her head and begins to sing the song...

All alone.. lost in my dreams...  
who could know, just how I feel..  
all the hopes and fears, the joy, the tears  
Hidden in my heart..  
Tell me I'm not dreaming, Is it You?

Syaoran felt his heart beats fast.. her voice is so sweet and enchanting..

Time stands still, when I see you..  
All these years if you only knew  
How I've wanted to ask, would you come back?  
I'm here for you.. Please don't go away...  
I'll never leave.. I'll away stay..

Oh baby please come back to me..  
Oh its the only way of LOVE WAS MEANT TO BE..  
I'll stay with you.. For eternity..  
Oh baby.. Please come back to me..

Sakura couldn't control her tears anymore..  
Tears begins to fall on her lovely face..  
Syaoran frowns..

All alone.. lost in my dreams...  
who could know, just how I feel..  
all the hopes and fears, the joy, the tears  
hidden in my heart..  
Tell me I'm not dreaming, Is it You?

For some reason, Syaoran.. felt someone stab his heart..  
because of the lyrics of the song..  
and Sakura crying..

Time stands still, when I am with you..  
Who could know, this love so new..  
How I've wanted to ask, now you've come back  
I'm here for you..  
Please don't go away...  
Love calls our name... Love has a way..

Oh baby please come back to me..  
Oh its the only way of LOVE WAS MEANT TO BE..  
I'll stay with you.. For eternity..  
Oh baby.. Please come back to me  
I can't Live WITHOUT YOU, don't you see  
We have a TRUE LOVE, Love beyond your dreams  
Oh baby, please come back to me...

Syaoran clap his hands, tears are now falling on his face "That was a powerful song" he said, wiping his tears  
Sakura sobs "yeah.. I.. Dedicate it to you.." she said, wiping her tears  
Syaoran looks at her deeply...

Tomoyo looks at the stage.. looking at the design "Not there! flowers over here" she said, pointing at her side, she walks towards the stage.. "I want some swing here.." she said, talking to the workers, "and I want some dinner table here.." she said, "and also lots of Sakura petals.. Cherry petals" she said,

"Daidouji.."

Tomoyo turns to look at the voice and gasp "Oh my.."  
Meiling smiles at her "Surprise huh?"  
"MEILING-CHAN!"

Tomoyo and Meiling hugs each other, Tomoyo lets go and smiles at her "How are you?"  
Meiling smirks "I am fine.. kinda"  
Tomoyo frowns "Whats wrong now?"  
Meiling looks at her closely "What happen between Xiaolang and Kinomoto-san?" she ask,  
Tomoyo looks down "It was all my fault.."  
"Please explain to me?"

Tomoyo pulls Meiling on the back stage and sighs "I. I ask Sakura-chan to accept Atami's date" she said,  
"Who's Atami?" she ask  
Tomoyo frowns "Xu's cousin.. he likes Sakura-chan"  
"Why did you do that?" Meiling ask frowning  
"I want to .. have a revenge.. I want Li-kun to feel what Sakura-chan felt when he left her" Tomoyo said, crying now

Meiling cross her arms and smiles sadly "Tomoyo Daidouji-san.. *sighs* You shouldn't have done that.. Xiaolang doesn't deserve this.. you can't blame him for being like that.. for choosing Xu and never came back to Japan..and well he suffered enough.."

Tomoyo sobs

Meiling sighs "Syaoran tried to come back.. to Japan.. but fear comes first.. fear of rejection.. he really loves Sakura.. and even he has to try.. he didn't.. because he doesn't want to be rejected to her.. of course it was stupid.. but he's so young that time" Meiling said,

Tomoyo nods

"He met Xu.. and the reason why.. he became his girlfriend.. because.. according to him, Xu acts like Kinomoto-san" she said, shaking her head "But its not true.. I mean, true Xu can be as genki as Kinomoto.. but because my cousin is really in love with Kinomoto.. he can see Sakura everywhere.."

Tomoyo looks confuse

Meiling smiles "Not making any sense huh?" she ask  
Tomoyo nods,

Meiling sighs "it was like.. he was OBSSESSED at Kinomoto-san! and when he came back here .. he can see Sakura all over the place, I mean.. he can IMAGINE .. he has this illusions of Kinomoto-san on his side.. and that.. when he met Xu.. He fell in love with her.. because of Kinomoto-san." she said,

Tomoyo gasp "In other words.."  
Meiling nods "Xiaolang didn't really love Xu for what she is.. he fell in love with her.. coz he can see Sakura on her" she said,  
Tomoyo shakes her head "Oh god.."

Meiling nods "at the age of 17.. he realize that Xu is not totally Kinomoto-san.. but knowing my cousin.. he can't break Xu's heart and he can't tell to Xu that.. he really didn't love her.. Xiaolang is not like that.. he is a man with honor.. so he decided to continue the relationship between him and Xu.. and tries.. to FORGET SAKURA" she said,

Tomoyo shakes her "But Li-kun told me.."

Tomoyo remembers everything.. about Li and her conversation...

"I.. Tried to Forget her"  
"H-How can you do that to her?"  
"I thought .. I will never see her again.. so thats why.."  
"So thats why, You USED another girl to FORGET SAKURA-CHAN!I can't believe you STOOPED SO LOW"

"Oh god.." Tomoyo said, "He said.. that.. He said that he tried to forget her.. and I accused him of using another girl to forget Sakura-chan" she said, crying more

Meiling shakes her head "He tried.. that was when he 17 years old.. but he couldn't.. he tried.. and he couldn't.."  
"And I told him.. that he stooped so low" she said, sobbing  
Meiling pats Tomoyo's back "Don't worry.." she said,

Tomoyo shakes her head "What do you mean Don't worry! Its all my fault!" Tomoyo said,  
Meiling smiles "You can do something, Tomoyo. so that, you can clean your conscience"  
Tomoyo looks at Meiling "H-How?"  
Meiling smiles "The two of us.. We will PUT THEM TOGETHER.." Meiling said,  
Tomoyo nods "Yes.. I will help.. I will.."

Syaoran is back at his apartment and looks around at his room... Xu and his family decided to leave him alone for a while.. he continues to look around.. and saw a Teddy bear.. He picks it up and felt the aura of the girl named Sakura.. he smiles, he wants to see her.. he wants to see her green eyes and beautiful smile.. he wants her company..

*ring* *ring*

Syaoran looks at the phone ringing and pick it up "Wei? (hello)"  
*Xiaolang its me Meiling*  
"Meiling? my Cousin?" he ask  
*Your FAVORITE COUSIN*  
Syaoran sighs "Okay fine.. What do you want my Favorite Cousin?"  
*Do you like to spend time with Sakura Kinomoto?*

Syaoran smiles and his heart beat fast.. "S-Sakura?."  
*yup*  
Syaoran smiles "O-Of course!" he said,  
*great! We will pick you up tomorrow then*  
Syaoran heart is beating fast "um.. what time?"  
*Be ready at 10:00am .. sharp*  
Syaoran nods "Okay.. um.. Meiling?"  
*yes?*

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
Then he heard a giggle on the other line.. *Sure.. see ya Couz*

Syaoran put the phone down and sat on his bed, trying to calm his heart..

"Tomorrow.. Tomorrow.. I can't wait.. I will see her again.. Tomorrow.."

Author's Note: okay.. um.. no more tears? that's very good!  
*smiles*  
Thank you very very much to all of you readers who reviewed!  
*hugs to all of you!*

STAAAY TUNED!

Demo.. More R+R! please! Onegai!

Check my other fics!

Chette


	11. Let's Play Connection!

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: okay..the chapter 11 is up so soon.. because of the request of Fabi-chan  
I hope you like this chapter ^.^ and for those readers telling me to work on the Seven worlds in 1 world before Revenge then.. your wish is my command ^.^

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

CHECK MY OTHER FICS TOO! ONEGAI!  
I am currently working 4 fanfics.. .

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Eleven: Let's Play Connection!  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

~Do you like to spend time with Sakura Kinomoto?~

Its been 2 hours since Syaoran got the phone call from Meiling, asking if he wants to spend time with Sakura Kinomoto. The Beautiful Girl he had met when he was in the Hospital..

"Sakura..." Syaoran said, whispering her name.. = Strange though, why is her name so familiar? = Syaoran shakes his head, then looks at his left hand holding the bear.. = I forgot to ask Meiling about this bear = Syaoran sighs, then he suddenly starts thinking about Xu.. his suppose to be girlfriend. = If she is my girlfriend.. I should feel something for her.. I mean, I should feel love.. but why? its like.. I don't Love her.. and.. = Syaoran blush, thinking about Sakura again = Sakura is the one I adore.. I know, The first time I saw her.. I felt something special.. about her.. =

"Master Xiaolang"

Syaoran saw his butler standing on the door "Yes?" he ask,  
The butler bowed at him and told him that dinner is ready.

"NANI? (what)" Sakura yells as she blush

Tomoyo smiles sweetly at her "Neh.. Sakura-chan.. your concert and mall tour will be next week.. I was just wondering if you want to spend time with Li-kun before we go" Tomoyo said,

This time, Sakura frowns "B-Before we go?.."

Tomoyo knows why Sakura frowns, she puts her hands on her shoulders "Yes Sakura-chan.. that's why.. if you want to spend time with Li-kun then.. Do your best!" she said, smiling and pats Sakura's shoulders

Sakura smiles and nods

"How about a movie house?"  
"No"  
"um Carnival?"  
"Again? Be Unique Meiling-chan"  
"Mall"  
"Fans of Sakura will interrupt their date"

Meiling rubs her head hard, "argghhh so where?" she ask, and looks at Tomoyo.. She was frustrated.. its been.. how many hours pass? 4? 3? and here she is .. still at Tomoyo's Hotel Room.. thinking of a good place for Sakura and Syaoran's date.

"SO WHAT?" Meiling yells

Tomoyo frowns, "Remember Meiling-chan, Sakura-chan and Li-kun won't have a decent date in the mall or in the Public!" Tomoyo said,

Meiling frowns, "okay.. if I was Xiaolang and I want to spend time with Sakura alone.. and Sakura is a popular singer.. where will I -" Meiling smiles and giggles

Tomoyo blinks twice "Eh?"  
Meiling giggles more "Can I use your Phone Tomoyo-chan?" she ask, her eyes were twinkling  
Tomoyo scratch her head and nods,

Meiling picks up the phone and begins to dial, Tomoyo just sat there..looking at her, confused. Then she heard Meiling saying Auntie and plan and farm. Meiling was giggling and Tomoyo sighs

After a few minutes, Meiling puts the phone downs and smiles at Tomoyo "Our problem is solve!" she said,  
"How?"

Meiling smiles "Well.. I suddenly, remember that little farm that the Li family owns.. it was a 30 minutes drive away from here.. it was a small farm.. perfect for our HOPELESS COUPLE" Meiling said, giggling "Oh yeah by the way.. we will go there too" she added,

"Eh? I thought this is suppose to be a date?" Tomoyo ask  
Meiling winks "Trust my plan"

Morning..

Syaoran looks his self on the mirror for the 14th time.. he is nervous.. his heart is beating fast.. = just a few more seconds.. I'll see Sakura again.. =

"Master Xiaolang.."  
Syaoran looks at the voice "Yes Wei?"  
"Mistress Meiling has arrived" he said, bowing  
Syaoran breaths deeply and nods "Hai.. be down in a minute"

Meiling taps her feet, waiting IMPATIENTLY at Syaoran. Then after a few seconds, Syaoran enters the room and Meiling gasp. "WHOA! Syaoran you look very very Cute!" she said, giggling

Syaoran scratch his head and blush "Yeah, um.. thank you.." he said, he was wearing a green polo shirt and black pants. The polo shirt was rolled on his arms and his hair is a little messy..

Meiling grabs Syaoran's arms "So shall we go?" she ask  
"er.. where is.. Sakura?" Syaoran ask, starts to walk toward the door  
Meiling smirks "Sorry but she changed her mind, she won't go" she said,  
Syaoran stops walking and felt someone just stab his head "Oh.."  
Meiling looks serious and then she begins to laugh hard "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA"  
Syaoran glares at her "Whats so funny?" he ask  
"If you have seen haha. the Look haha in your face.. you'll laugh" Meiling said, trying to stop her laugh  
Syaoran frowns "Very Funny"  
Meiling winks at him, "Come on I am just teasing you.. Sakura Kinomoto will NEVER CANCEL a date with you" she said,  
Syaoran blush and smiles

Sakura blinks, at Tomoyo "Tomoyo-chan where are we?" she ask  
Tomoyo gasp at the 'LITTLE FARM' Meiling said,  
"Neh.. Tomoyo-chan"

Tomoyo startled and looks at Sakura "Yes?"  
"Where are we?" Sakura ask, frowning  
"This is the Li's Little Farm.." she said, smiling "We will meet Li-kun and Meiling-chan here" she added,  
Sakura nods "Meiling-chan?"

Tomoyo nods, she was about to add some more information about this 'spending time with Syaoran' when they saw a car, approaching them. The car stops in front of them and Sakura blush, seeing Syaoran...

Meiling opens the car door and smiles at Sakura and Tomoyo "Mina-san (Everyone) Good morning!" Meiling said,  
Tomoyo smiles and bows at Meiling "Ohayo"  
Sakura smiles at Meiling "Ohayo"  
Meiling looks at the blushing Syaoran, "Xiaolang.. say something!"  
Syaoran rubs his head, hard "Um.. Z-Zaoan.. (morning)  
Sakura nods, and blush "Good morning.."  
Meiling Smirks and shakes her head

Syaoran and Sakura are already tired.. its been 2 hours.. hearing Meiling's boring stories.. Tomoyo was smiling, but with a huge big sweatdrop on her head.. They were all sitting on a blanket.. under a big tree.. Meiling idea is a farm picnic.. All of them were having a great time looking at the beautiful nature that surrounds them. But when Meiling started to tell her story.. They all shakes their heads.. Meiling.. doesn't want to stop...

"And then, my Friend and I went to New york and we saw this Huge Liberty statue it was so wonderful"

Syaoran shakes his head, this is not what he had in mind.. when he heard Meiling about spending time with Sakura, not like this.. Syaoran couldn't even talk to Sakura because Everytime, he opens his mouth.. he will receive a glare from Meiling..

"and then there was this cute guy ask me out on a date and-"

Sakura sighs. covers her mouth and controls her yawning. This is not what she was expecting when Tomoyo said, 'spending time with Li-kun' she sighs again and looks back at him.. earlier though, she knows he tried to open a conversation but Meiling stops him..

"and then.. My friend slap his butt and we were laughing so hard!" Meiling said, laughing  
"Um.. Meiling?"  
Meiling looks at Syaoran "yes?"  
"will you quit telling your story" Syaoran said, sighing  
Meiling frowns "So what are we going to do here? just continues to stare at the nature?" she ask, crossing her arms  
"Why not sing a song Sakura?" Syaoran ask,

Sakura blush "Um.. is that a request?" she ask, smiling  
Syaoran nods, "Since Meiling and I are your fans.. " he said,

Sakura nods, and breaths deeply.. then she begins to sing one song..

Just a gentle whisper told me that you'd gone...  
Leaving only memories.. where did we go wrong?  
I couldn't find the words then.. so let me say them now..  
I'm still in love with you...

Syaoran stares at her.. the song is so familiar.. its like he sang the song before but he didn't remember when..

Tell me that you love me.. Tell me that you care...  
Tell me that you need me.. and I'll be there...  
I'll be there waiting...

I will always love you..I will always stay true  
There's no one who loves you like I do  
Come to me now..

Tomoyo looks surprise at her, she didn't compose the song.. where did she get that beautiful song?

I will never leave you .. I will stay here with you  
Through the good and bad I will stand true...  
I am in love.. with you...

Now we're here together, yesterday has past  
Life is just beginning close to you at last  
and I promise to you, I will always be there  
I give my all to you...

Living life without you is more than I can bear  
Hold me close forever  
I'll be there...

I'll be there for you..  
I will always love you..I will always stay true  
There's no one who loves you like I do

This I promise..  
I will never leave you, I will stay here with you  
Through the good and bad I will stand true...

Hold me closer...

Our Love is forever Holding us together  
Nothing in this world can stop us now...  
Love has found...

Love has found a way...  
I'm in love...I'm in love  
With you...

Silence..

Meiling sighs dreamily and begins to clap her hands "WOW! that's a very good song! but.. it was like a man-girl song.. I mean you know duet one?" she said,

Tomoyo shakes her head "We need to put that on your next album!" Tomoyo said,  
Sakura smiles and looks at Syaoran "How about you what is your reaction?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods and gives Sakura and 2 thumbs up sign "perfect"

"Mou.. now what are we going to do now?" Meiling ask,  
Tomoyo smiles "How about lets play 'Connection'" she said,

Syaoran blinks twice  
Meiling looks confuse, "Connection?" she ask,

Tomoyo smiles "Hai.. the rules of this game is very simple, I'll be the first one to say a word and then.. you.. Meiling-chan will say a word that connects the word that I said, and then Sakura's turn.. and then Li-kun.. after that me.. the game will go on" she said,

Syaoran nods "Its still confusing but.. I'll play.." he said,  
Tomoyo claps her hands "Okay.. lets start.." Tomoyo thinks of a word.. and then she claps and smiles "Farm"  
Meiling scratch her head "Um.. flowers?" she ask  
Tomoyo claps her hands again "Good! now its your turn Sakura"  
Sakura smiles, she knows the game.. "Sakura" she said, smiling  
Syaoran blush "Um.. connects with.. Sakura.. um.." Syaoran blush "Beautiful..." he said,  
Sakura looks at Syaoran and blush  
Syaoran looks down

Tomoyo winks at Meiling "Sakura battle clothes!" she said,  
Meiling smiles "Lets see.. Kero!" she yells  
Sakura smiles "Chocolate" she said,  
Syaoran frowns "Syaoran.."

Tomoyo eyes widening looking at Syaoran "How did you know you like Chocolate? do you remember everything now?" she ask

Syaoran rubs his head "No.. kinda.. but.. I was eating chocolate last night that's why I said Chocolate.. " he said,  
Tomoyo frowns "Oh.."  
Syaoran looks at Tomoyo "Why? is Chocolate is my favorite-"  
Tomoyo nods "You're obssesed with Chocolate" she said, then she giggles "okay lets continue.. Chocolate.. Obssessed"  
Meiling raise her left eyebrow and thinks "Hmm.. Xu" she said,  
Sakura frowns "Um.. fan"  
Meiling growls "che.. Sakura can you please.. tell whats on your mind?.. why not connect Xu as the Bitch or Stupid" she said,  
Sakura sighs

Meiling frowns and nudge Sakura "Come on.. I wanted to hear bad words coming outta your mouth for once Sakura" she said, winking

Sakura nods "Xu.. Stupid" she said,  
"YEAH!" Meiling yells  
Syaoran looks confused, "Um.. so what is your answer Sakura? um.. Fan? Bitch? or Stupid?" he ask  
Sakura smiles "Um.. Stupid" she said, again  
Syaoran nods, "Okay.. Stupid.. Atami!" he said,  
They look at him

"What?" Syaoran ask  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling shakes their head  
Syaoran frowns "Geez.. you're creeping me out" he said,  
Tomoyo sighs "Okay.. lets continue.. Atami.. connects with.. Singer" she said,  
Meiling nods "Song" she answers  
Sakura blush "Um.. Love?"  
Then they look at Syaoran..

"Connect Love Xiaolang?" Meiling said,  
Syaoran breaths deeply and blush "Sakura.."

Sakura stares at him  
Syaoran looks down  
Tomoyo and Meiling stares dreamily at the two of them "Hanyaannn..."

Then hours pass by.. Meiling starts her boring story again.. when she was in America... Syaoran groans and pulls Sakura's hands "Let's go" he said,

Sakura blush "Where are we going?" she ask,  
"Some place quiet.. without Meiling and Tomoyo" he said,

Tomoyo gasp "Hey Meiling-chan! they're getting away!" she yells

Meiling smirks "Let them.. that's my plan.. to bore them with my stories.. and the two of them will run to some place so that they can talk.. I need to do this.. you know Xiaolang doesn't have the guts.. he needs help" she said, shaking her head

Tomoyo blinks "Don't tell me.. we will leave Sakura and Li-kun there all alone with theirselves!" Tomoyo said, frowning

Meiling shakes her head "Baka ne.. (stupid) Tomoyo-chan.. *sighs* Don't worry. Xiaolang and Sakura Won't do anything.. I mean, knowing Xiaolang" she said,

Tomoyo nods "Demo.. But Xiaolang is not on his right mind and-"  
Meiling interupts her by yelling "TRUST THEM! They won't do what's on your mind okay?"  
Tomoyo sighs and nods,

Syaoran turned on the radio. A song came on, it was in one of Sakura's songs.. (a/n: which one well.. *thinks* how about the Break it to me gently?*)

"You know, Sakura" Syaoran said, concentrating on the road  
Sakura looks at him  
"Every songs that you're singing.. are so familiar to me" he said, clutching the break

Syaoran looks at her "Who are you in my life?" he ask "aside from being my friend?" he ask again  
Sakura's tears begins to flow..

Syaoran sighs and wipes one tear "I am sorry for forcing you like this.. But please help me.. You .. I.. We.. um.. " Syaoran turns to look away for a bit and then he turns back "I.. adore you.. Sakura.. you're very special to me.. I.. I LOVE YOU"

Sakura sobs,

"But I have a girlfriend.. I am confused.." he said,  
Sakura shakes her head

Syaoran holds Sakura's hands "Please help me.. Please help me to remember everything.. its you that I only trust.. Please.. help me" he said,

Sakura smiles and nods,

Author's Note: okay.. fabi-chan.. I need sleep  
sorry if its short...  
Demo.. *smiles*  
Hope you like the chapter!

Thank you very very much to all of you readers who reviewed!  
*hugs to all of you!*

STAAAY TUNED!

Demo.. More R+R! please! Onegai!

Check my other fics!


	12. Runaway for One Day...

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

The Melody in my Heart...  
Chapter Twelve: Runaway for One Day...  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Syaoran lets go of Sakura's hands and continues to drive..

Sakura looks confuse, is Syaoran mad at her? why did he act like that? she agrees to help right? but why?... she decides to looks down and let Syaoran do what he wants too.. tears continues to fall on her face.. Then suddenly, she felt the car stops..

Syaoran park his car in front of a beach.. Sakura gasp and wipes her tears "Its soo beautiful" she said, "Right Shaoran?" she ask, looking back at him

Syaoran looks serious at her "Tell me everything.. help me to remember everything..." Syaoran said,  
Sakura gulps and nods,

The radio station begins to play a music.. Sakura tries to close it.. realizing it was one of her songs..but Syaoran block her hand "I need to know everything" he said,

Sakura sighs, "We..We've.. known each other for a long time now.. " she said, looking down "I am o-one of your friends.. childhood friends.." she said,

Beneath this huge clock [tower]  
We arranged to meet two years ago on this day  
I'm so overjoyed at this anniversary  
I arrived earlier than our appointed time  
Surely you'll ask "Have you been waiting long?"  
While arriving with a smiling face

Syaoran lift her chin and smiles, "Don't look down, I want to see your eyes.. when you explain these things to me" he said,

Sakura blush and nods, she kept her face up but looks away "We're CardCaptors.. we.. fought and we survive dangerous battles" she said, tears begins to fall...

On Christmas days [you give me] sweet kisses  
For birthdays, red bouquets  
When Spring comes let's go and see the cherry blossoms  
No matter how many years pass, I want to stay in love with you

Syaoran wipes one tear and smiles "Then?"  
Sakura sobs, "You hate me at first... because I am the card captor.. and you're destined to be the cards master.." she said,  
Syaoran nods "And then?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles, remembering the past "But.. I.. I befriended you.." she said, looking now at him

[I look for you] among the people waiting for the traffic light  
I spotted you right away, in a green Tshirt  
Even on such anniversaries you don't dress up  
I can't help but love this

"...and.. you.. fell in love with me.." Sakura said, closing her eyes  
"And.. I still do" Syaoran said, lifting her face more

Sakura smiles and more tears falling on her face.. "You fell in *sobs* love with me and you *sobs* left me.. to go here in china..and finish your training" she said,

Without any change, I find as always  
That I'm the one to arrive first  
Someday let's see the setting sun at the Seychelles islands  
Let's take lots of pictures of us  
Let's visit the town where you were born, too  
Always stay the way you are

Syaoran smiles "did I came back?" he ask  
Sakura shakes her head, "No you didn't.. you didn't let me reply to you" she said, wiping her tears  
Syaoran sighs "And I met Xu.." he said, silently

Sakura nods, "and I became very popular.. The only way to survive this loneliness in my heart.. is to fill melody here.. Here... in my heart" she said, touching her left chest.. where her heart is..

Syaoran frowns "Sakura.."  
"I love you Shaoran.. but you didn't let me reply to you" she said,  
Syaoran felt one tear falls on his right eye "Sakura.."

Sakura breaths deeply, and wipes her tears.. she pushes Syaoran's hands and looks away "I waited for you..."  
Syaoran's tears start to fall..

Though for a while we may go separate ways  
I know nothing can come between us  
Oh, No matter what people say

"I waited for you.. and I did.. demo, (but) when I saw you..You're not available anymore.." she said, covering her face now crying hard "and you.. being you.. being the Syaoran I Love.. You honestly, told me that you already have a girlfriend" she said, still covering her face "Demo.. Demo.. Shaoran-kun.. Aishiteru (I love you)..." she said, shaking her head "I love you more than my life.. and it hurts.. it hurts to see you.. with someone else.." she said, softly.. then she looks at him straightly "YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR LOVING YOU SO MUCH!" she yells, looking at him

Syaoran felt weak but survive to look at her, straightly

On Christmas days [you give me] sweet kisses  
For birthdays, red bouquets  
When Spring comes let's go and see the cherry blossoms  
No matter how many years pass, let's join our hands together under the nine steps

"...You can't BLAME me.. " she said, covering her face again

Syaoran wipes his tears and holds Sakura's left shoulder "Sakura.." he said, Sakura looks at him, Syaoran wipes her tears "Don't cry .. Sakura.." he said, smiling

Someday let's see the setting sun at the Seychelles islands  
Let's take lots of pictures of us  
Let's visit the town where you were born, too  
Always, without change, let's stay together

Sakura smiles and nods,

Syaoran without words, he kiss her.. and wrap his arms around Sakura..  
Sakura eyes widening but after a few seconds, she responds and kiss him passionately...

Both kiss passionately, and they don't care if they can taste some tears.. They don't care anymore..

No matter how many years pass, I want to stay in love with you...

Meanwhile...

"ARGH! I HATE YOU!"

Atami enters Xu's room and gasp, "What's the matter Xu!" he ask, looking around.. every poster of Sakura was cut, some of the cds of hers were broken.. and Xu is crying

Xu fell on her knees "I Hate.. you" she said, crumpling one Cherry's Poster  
Atami walk towards her and patts her shoulder "Calm down Cousin..."

Xu cries "How dare she.. How dare she.. " she said, wiping her tears "She's my Idol.. she's SUPPOSE TO BE MY IDOL!" she yells, crying

Atami sighs "Xu.. calm down" he said,

Xu picks one Cherry unbroken Cd.. she picks it up and was about to throw it, when she stops "God! I can't.. deep in my heart, she's still my idol.. " she said, crying "Why it has to be her.. why?" she cries hard...

Atami sighs and hug Xu "Xu.. please.."

Xu hugs back "Tachi.. I Love Xiaolang.. I don't want to lose him.. but I do Like Cherry's songs.. what to do?"  
she ask, crying

Atami shakes his head "I don't know..."

Back at Syaoran and Sakura...

"Shaoran?" Sakura ask, leaning on his chest  
Syaoran smiles "Yes?"  
"I think.. we need to go home now.. Xu is probably worried.." Sakura said,  
Syaoran shakes his head "Sakura.. I was thinking of a .. run away for one day.." he said,  
Sakura sits up and looks at him "What?"

Syaoran smiles "Do you want to run away for one day?" he ask, "Ya know.. for one day.. no problems, no pressures.. " he said, sighing

Sakura looks down "Its okay.. I guess" she said,  
Syaoran starts his engine "Okay.. so lets go?" he said,  
Sakura smiles and nods, = only for one day... =

After a Hour...

Syaoran don't know where he was.. he sighs = damn this amnesia.. I can't even memorize the road = he thought,  
Sakura looks around "Do you know where we are?" she ask,

Syaoran shakes his head, "No.. But don't worry.. We're gonna look for some hotel or something.. then we can stay there for the night... then tomorrow we will back" he said, sighing

Sakura smiles, and holds Syaoran's hands "I don't mind" she said, blushing  
Syaoran looks and smiles, he takes Sakura's hands and kiss it

After a few Minutes..

Syaoran saw a motel and park on the parking space, Then they went inside of the motel and ask the lady for two rooms.. The girl shakes her head, and said that the motel is full but they do have one free room..

"If you want you can share this one room.. since she's your girlfriend right?" she ask, looking at Sakura  
Sakura blush when Syaoran nods and smiles

"The Payment is tomorrow" said, the girl smiling = they're such a cute couple.. but the girl.. she looks very familiar.. = she thought as she hands the keys to Syaoran.. "Enjoy your stay" she said,

Room...

Sakura blush looking around "The room.. is kinda.. small.." she said,  
Syaoran smiles evilly and puts his arms around Sakura "Perfect" he said,  
"Hoe?" Sakura ask, looking at her  
Syaoran smiles and pulls his arms away from Sakura "er.." he said,  
Sakura looks at her "Shaoran.. you're not planning of-" she said, blushing

Syaoran raise his hands on his head, and scratch it "er.. No of course not! We're just going to sleep.. together.. r-right?" he ask, nervously

Sakura smiles and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and pats it "Yes.. nothing else" she said, and then she went to the bathroom and takes off her clothes and then put the bathrobe that belongs to the motel.. Syaoran turns away, seeing Sakura wearing a thin robe.. Sakura looks at him and smiles, she picks up her brush and begins to brush her hair. Syaoran sighs and went to the bathroom..

After combing her hair, she went to bed and lays there.. then a few seconds later, Syaoran came outside wearing a similar robe and climb into the bed and lays.. then he turns to look at Sakura but he blush and turns to the other side, then Syaoran heard a giggle.. he breaths deeply and turns to look at her "What's so funny?"

Sakura continues to giggles "You.." she said,  
"and why?" Syaoran ask, frowning  
"Well, you acting like that.." Sakura said, smiling

Syaoran sighs "Well you can't .. blame me.." he said,  
Sakura tease him "Can't Blame you for what?" she ask,  
Syaoran sighs "Let's change the subject ok?" he ask, blushing furiously  
Sakura smiles and turns to his side "Fine by me" she said,

"D-Do you want to t-talk?" Syaoran ask, not looking at Sakura  
Sakura smiles "Okay what do you wanna talk about?" she ask, moving Closer  
Syaoran gulps, sweat dropping on his face "A-About.. A-Anything!" he said, still not looking at her

Sakura smiles, "Let's talk about what we're going to do for tomorrow.." she said,  
Syaoran sighs "We're going to go home.." he said,  
Sakura smiles "You want to run away again?" she ask,  
Syaoran now looks at her "I don't mind" he said,  
Sakura smiles "Demo.. we can't" she said,  
Syaoran frowns "and why?"  
Sakura frowns too "remember? the concert?" she ask,  
Syaoran looks at her "Concert?" he ask

"I have a concert.. starting next week.. tomorrow.. I'll do a little tour in the mall and schools.. and of course.. You should be there because you're my sponsor" she said, pinching Syaoran's nose

"I see" Syaoran said, smiling  
Sakura nods and yawns

Syaoran smiles "You better sleep..You're tired" he said,  
Sakura smiles "Yes.. I better.. Goodnight Shaoran" she said, turning to the other side  
"Night.." Syaoran said, staring at the back of Sakura..

after a few seconds..

"I can't sleep.. Shaoran.."  
Syaoran looks at Sakura, "Me too.."

Sakura sits up on the bed and looks at Syaoran  
Syaoran looks back "What's wrong?" he ask,

Sakura puts her hands on Syaoran's cheek and lean forward to kiss him.. Syaoran is shock but managed to kiss back,  
after a few seconds, a blushing Sakura stops and broke the kiss..

"What's wrong Sakura?" he ask,  
"Um.. its not good to kiss.. especially here" she said, blushing,  
Syaoran sighs "Oh.. okay.." he said, then sighs again

"Hoe?" Sakura ask,  
Syaoran looks deeply at Sakura and without words, he pulls Sakura's head downward to kiss her  
Sakura pulls away "Shaoran.."

Syaoran smiles, "I am not going to do anything Sakura-chan" he said, "Trust me" he added,  
Sakura sighs and nods, she leans downward and continued the kiss that she broke...

Early in the morning, Syaoran didn't sleep.. but Sakura did.. she was laying on Syaoran's chest and sleeping peacefully.. Syaoran smiles and kiss Sakura's forehead, = if only we can stay forever like this = he said,

Then he remembers Xu.. he frowns, = I'll do the very best way.. = he said, smiling = I'll broke up with Xu and I'll be with Sakura forever = he said, smiling

"Shaoran.." Sakura whispers and smiles,

Syaoran hugs Sakura tightly but carefully "I will always Love you.. Sakura...always..." he said, smiling

Meanwhile..

"WHERE is XIAOLANG?" Xu yells at Wei  
"I am sorry .. but Master Xiaolang didn't come home and-" Wei said,  
"He is with Sakura"

Xu grits her teeth "WHAT?" she yells,  
Meiling cross her hands "are you deaf?" she ask, smirking "I said he is with Sakura!" she yells, smiling  
"With that.. that BITCH!" Xu yells,

Meiling approach Xu and..

*PACK*

she slaps Xu...

Xu grits her teeth, tears falling on her face

"Don't call my friend a bitch.. because YOU ARE THE BITCH!" Meiling yells,

Xu trembling and put her right hand on where Meiling slap her "How dare you?" she ask, "I am your Cousin's Girlfriend!" she yells

"and you're FIGHTING DESTINY!" Meiling yells, gritting her teeth  
"What?" Xu yells,

"Syaoran and Sakura Belongs together.. no one can stop them!" Meiling said,

Xu smiles and shakes her head "No.. I will.. I will STOP their LOVE.. read my lips Meiling.. I will be the one... to break them APART" she said,

Meiling grits her teeth = and you're gonna have to pry over my dead body.. before you break them = she said, to herself..

Author's Note: weeeeeeeee ya like it? ya like it?  
I was.. um.. planning Not to put a cliffhanger.. demo.. hehehe I did! so  
gomen nasai! *hides under the table*  
*smiles* Hope you like the chapter!

Thank you very very much to all of you readers who reviewed!  
*hugs to all of you!*

STAAAY TUNED!

Demo.. More R+R! please! Onegai!

Check my other fics!


	13. Fighting Destiny

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Thank you very much!

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

DOMO ARIGATO!

Okay.. now let's start.. *hands out some hankies* you will need them again.. -.-

**The Melody in my Heart... _  
_Chapter Thirteen: Fighting Destiny **  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Early in the morning, the blankets were everywhere; Syaoran and Sakura were hugging each other.

Sakura opens her eyes and sits straightly and turns to look at Syaoran "Ahhh!" Sakura screams

Syaoran woke up and rubs his face "Wh-What's going on? Who scream? Fire? Where? Emergency where?" Syaoran ask, looking left and right

Sakura blinks and sighs, "I did.. wha what h-happened last night?" Sakura asks, hysterically and gasp "D-Did we do... s-something that wasn't right?" she ask, then she pulls Syaoran's robe and shakes him "Did we do something?" she ask, shaking Syaoran

"Ahhh.. s-stop s-shaking m-me! And w-we didn't d-do an-anything! Look at y-yourself! You s-still have your c-clothes on!" Syaoran said, trying to stop the panicking Sakura

Sakura stops and examine her body

Syaoran sighs, "and see? I still have my clothes on," Syaoran said, shaking his head "We just moved around in our sleep.. That's all" he added,

Sakura smiles and wipes her sweat "Whew... thank God"  
Syaoran frowns "and what do you mean by that?" he asks, crossing his arms  
"Hoee. Er.. n-nothing.." Sakura said, blushing

Syaoran looks coldly at her

Sakura shakes her head, "I mean.. um.. Whew.. Its kinda relief because if something happen to us.. I.." she said, gulping

"You? Continue what you're saying" Syaoran said,  
"Well.. If something happen to us I would never forgive myself," Sakura said,  
Syaoran made a wry face, "So you're saying you will regret it because it is me?" he ask,  
"er.. No it's not that, demo.." Sakura said, blushing and stammering  
"Yes?" Syaoran ask, deepening his frown

"Well I know that you aren't the type of guy, and.. You're not the type of guy that I would do something Like that.. And you're not the type of guy.. Um.." she said, still stammering

"I don't understand you" Syaoran ask; now really frowning

Sakura gulps "What I mean is that.. You're not the type of guy that I would do something like that.. I mean.. Arghhhh"  
Syaoran gasp "What? After I told you last night that I love you and you still.."  
Sakura shakes her head "NOO! Argh! This is so impossible!" Sakura said, standing up

"What is so impossible!" Syaoran ask, yelling

"I'll tell everything to you when you're memory comes back.. This time, Stop arguing with me, Shaoran because I need to take shower and then we can leave" Sakura said, getting some towels on the closet

Syaoran raise his right eyebrow and sighs, then he grabs a pillow and threw the pillow at Sakura, Sakura turns back hearing some noise coming from Syaoran and then, the pillow hit her right in the face. Syaoran chuckled to himself, but Sakura grabs the pillow that hit her and threw the pillow back at Syaoran, and it hit on Syaoran's face.

"Why you!" Syaoran said, grabbing one pillow again  
Sakura giggles and grabs another pillow "Two can play at this game" she said,

Syaoran smiles and when he saw a pillow approaching on his face, he softly avoids it. "Nyeeeehhhhh you miss me! Come and get me nyeeehh nyeeehhh nyeeehh," Syaoran said, making a face

Sakura smiles evilly and raise her legs, Syaoran blinks and stares at Sakura's exposed legs and then three pillows hits on Syaoran's face "OWWWW!"

"Ha! You're a pervert!" Sakura said, giggling

Syaoran rubs his face and sighs, and then he picks his white handkerchief and waves it in front of her.. "Okay.. You win.." he said, sighing

Sakura puts her towel on the bed and sits besides Syaoran "Why did you have to hit me with the pillow in the first place?" she ask, frowning

Syaoran smirks "Because of two reasons.. First, you didn't finished your explanations and Second, you said that you didn't want to..."

Sakura interrupts Syaoran's words with a kiss

"Mmmmm" Syaoran said, in delight and put his arms around Sakura's waist  
Sakura stops and licks Syaoran's lips "So, do you want now?" she ask, caressing Syaoran's neck  
Syaoran blinks "But you said..." he ask,  
"Forget what I said, we're runaways." Sakura said, sexily  
Syaoran smiles and nods "Sure."

But before Syaoran could take off Sakura's robe.. A knock came on the door and telling them that their hour is finished,

"So much for that um.." Syaoran said, sighing  
Sakura giggles and shakes her head "I'm gonna take shower then" she said, standing up  
"Can I join you?" Syaoran ask,  
S akura shakes her head "No.. Destiny told me, that we shouldn't do something today" she said, winking  
Syaoran frowns "Well destiny is bad then" he said,

Sakura giggles and enters the bathroom.  
Syaoran sighs and smiles = at least, destiny wants you and me = he said, to his self.

Minutes passed by..

"Sakura-chan, are you ready to go?" Syaoran ask, he is already standing in front of the door and the door is open, and he is waiting for Sakura

"In a minute" Sakura said,

Then Sakura opens the door more wide and smiles as Syaoran "Shall we?" she ask,  
Syaoran smiles and takes Sakura's hands "yeah lets go"

"So did you have a nice night?" The clerk ask, smiling  
Syaoran hugs Sakura and smiles "yes" he said,  
The clerk smiles at Sakura "Miss.. You look familiar.. Are you famous or something?" she ask,  
Sakura nods and smiles "I am cherry Blossoms from Japan" she said,  
The clerk shrieks and jumps "Everyone! Everyone! Cherry Blossom is here!"

The other people and workers in the hotel, begins to approach her and ask for her autograph

Sakura gladly accepts their notebooks and signs her name on it.  
Syaoran shakes his head, and sits in the corner

After a few minutes

Sakura approaches Syaoran and smiles "Good thing they didn't know that you're Xiaolang Li" she said,  
Syaoran blinks "Why? Am I famous also?" he asks,  
Sakura shakes her head "I almost forgot you have an amnesia" she said,  
"Um.. Actually I think.. It's coming back.. But I still need help" Syaoran said,  
Sakura sits on Syaoran's lap "and I will help you.." she said,  
Syaoran hugs Sakura and sighs happily "Thank you"  
Sakura kisses Syaoran's nose "You're welcome"

"Hanyaaannnn" said the people looking at them

Sakura blinks and smiles nervously "ehehe.. Shall we go?" she asks, turning to look at Syaoran  
Syaoran nods, and stands up.. "Um.. Thank you very much" he said, and then bows at them

Then they both went out of the motel, the people follow them with their gaze and looks in the window.. Still sighing dreamily..

Syaoran opens the door for Sakura, and Sakura waves at the people inside the motel and went into the car. Syaoran gulps and bows again and then he got in to the car and starts his engine..

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

The people in the motel looks at the girl yelling "That guy! That guy who was with Cherry Blossoms... I know him!" she yells,

They blink

"That's the Handsome Xiaolang Li.. The richest guy in China!" she said, yelling

"AHHHH!"

"Oh my god! I didn't recognize him!"  
"He's sooo handsome!"  
"He's perfect for Ms. Cherry Blossom!"  
"And Ms. Cherry Blossom is soooo nice!"

In the car

Syaoran smiles and looks at Sakura "So.. Sakura-chan, was it enjoyable?" he asks,  
Sakura giggles "Yeah.. Very" she said,

Syaoran stops his engine when he saw the red light, he turns to look at Sakura "I want to spend my whole life with you.." he said, holding Sakura's hands

Sakura blush and smiles "Me too" she said,

Syaoran leans downward and kisses Sakura passionately, sliding his arms around Sakura's back and Sakura kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck

*beep!*

*beep!*

*beep!*

"Hey! Can't you see! The light is green now! Get a move on!"

*beep!*

*beep!*

Syaoran pulls awkwardly at Sakura's kiss and blush  
Sakura giggles and nods

Syaoran sighs and starts his engine

Sakura yawns and lays back on the chair and quickly went to sleep.. Syaoran glance at her and caress her face. He smiles and turns to focus on driving the car

Hours passed by

"Sakura-chan.. Wake up.. Sakura-chan" Syaoran said, repeatedly as he caress Sakura's soft face "Sakura-chan"  
Sakura opens her eyes and yawns, "Where are we?" she ask, smiling  
Syaoran smiles "at the hotel" he said,  
"Oh." Sakura said, yawning

In the Hotel...

Tomoyo and Eriol were walking on the lobby then suddenly they saw Sakura and Syaoran enter the hotel. The guards bows at Syaoran... Syaoran seeing Tomoyo he smiles.

"My.. My.." Tomoyo said, smiling and approaching them.. Eriol follows Tomoyo "How's the Honeymoon?" she asked, teasingly

Syaoran smiles "it was fine" he said,  
Tomoyo eyes gasp "What? Don't tell me you-"  
Syaoran chuckles "I was just kidding," he said,  
Tomoyo frowns "That's not a good joke" she said,  
"Who started it?" Syaoran ask, smirking  
Tomoyo shakes her head "She's tired" she said,  
Syaoran bends forward, and scoops Sakura, "Well lets go to her room then" he said,

Tomoyo and Eriol nods,

Sakura's room...

Syaoran gently puts Sakura on Sakura's bed and caress her face "I am gonna miss her" he said,  
Tomoyo smiles "You really love her... neh?" she asked  
Syaoran nods, "More than my life" he said,

Tomoyo shakes her head "I don't want to say this... demo.. We have to leave her alone, and you have to go home because you also need to sleep.. The mall tour will start tomorrow and you have to be there," she said, pushing Syaoran out on Sakura's room

Syaoran sighs and nods

Tomoyo waves at Syaoran and Eriol goodbye, and when she saw them disappears on the corner, she opens her hotel room and a big sweat drop appears on her head

"To-mo-yo.. chan."  
"K-Kero"  
Kero cried, "Wahhhahahahahaahahahhhhh! You left me, without Food! Wahahahahhahahahhhhhh!"

Tomoyo sighs "Gomen ne, Kero.. I am so busy and, don't worry.. I'll make it up tomorrow.. I'll bring you lots of food and will buy you lots of video games" she said, smiling

Kero smiles and nods, "arigatou (thanks)! By the way, is that the brat I heard a minute ago?" he ask, frowning  
Tomoyo smiles and nods, "Hai.. He and Sakura-chan spends a wonderful night last night" she said, sighing dreamily

"WHAT?"  
Tomoyo shakes her head, "Kero-chan.. don't fight destiny" she said, "I tried it before.. but it didn't work" she added,

Kero blinks

"Anyways, You're hungry right?" Tomoyo ask

Kero nods,

Tomoyo smiles and decides to bake a cake for Kero

Syaoran opens his door and his smile faded when he saw .. Xu

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Syaoran stares at Xu, without emotion...

"I am asking you... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Xu yells again,

Syaoran shakes his head and plans to walk away, but Xu caught his arms

"I am talking here! You listen to me! And you answers my questions!" Xu said, yelling and crying

Syaoran looks straightly at her "I am tired... I want to rest," he said, and then turns on the other side and walks away from her.

Xu grits his teeth = this is not over yet Xiaolang =

Minutes passed by

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on Tomoyo's coach when suddenly

"Hanyaannnnnn." Tomoyo said, with a twinkle in her eyes  
Sakura blinks twice at Tomoyo "er.. are you okay Tomoyo-chan?" she ask,

Tomoyo Holds Sakura and holds her hands "Neh, Neh, Sakura-chan what happen? Li-kun and you spend the whole day and not to mention even the whole Night" Tomoyo said,

Sakura blush "W-we didn't do anything.." she said,

Tomoyo smiles "of course.. but I am not asking about that.. I am asking you know.. what happen except um ya know? Did he kiss you? Did he say he loves you?" she ask,

Sakura blush and nods, "Hai.. he.. kiss me lots of times and he said, he loves me" Sakura said,  
Tomoyo squealed in delight "and then? What did you say?"  
Sakura smiles "I said, I love him back"

Tomoyo sighs dreamily, "He told me, he loves you more than his life"  
Sakura smiles "I love him more than my life too Tomoyo and I'll always love him" she said,

Tomoyo claps her hands "Subarashiii desu wa!"  
Sakura giggles "Now.. that's the Tomoyo I know" she said, smiling  
Tomoyo smiles back "Yeah.. I miss my old self" she said, pulling her video camera

"H-Hoeeeee"

"Ohohohohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo said, and starts to video tape Sakura's flush face  
"I have a good Idea" Sakura said, standing up  
"What is it?" Tomoyo ask,  
"Lets visit Shaoran-kun" she said,  
Tomoyo nods "Sure.. so that I can video the both of you! Ohhohohohohohohohohoho!"  
"Hoeeee"

Syaoran's home

Xu walks back and forth, Wei told her that Syaoran is now sleeping. Xu said, she will wait until Syaoran is awake

The Bell rang and Wei opens the door "S-Sakura-sama.." he said, bowing  
Sakura looks strangely at Wei "What's wrong Wei?"  
Wei looks at Xu, "Um.."  
Sakura sighs "Xu"  
"What are you doing here?" Xu ask, coldly  
Tomoyo blinks "We're gonna visit Meiling" she said,

Sakura smiles and shakes her head "No.. you don't have to Lie Tomoyo-chan, I am here to visit Shaoran.. The Only Man that I love" Sakura added, smiling and shows determination on her face

Xu cross her arms "and what do you want with my Boyfriend?"  
"I was just gonna tell him.. that I had a wonderful night last night" Sakura said, smiling

Tomoyo back away.. "er.. Sakura"

Xu frowns "last night?"  
"We slept together" Sakura said, using as-a-matter-of-fact voice  
"YOU WHAT?"

"Are you deaf?" she ask,  
Xu growls "You You Bitch!"  
"Bitch.. it doesn't suit.. me.. it suits you" Sakura said, smiling

Xu slaps Sakura's face

Tomoyo and Wei gasp

Sakura slaps Xu's face twice "I am not afraid of you!" she said,

Xu cries "Why all of the sudden you-" she said, covering her two cheeks

Sakura smiles, "because I had enough.. I tried to be nice.. but you don't deserve this.. and of course I am willing to fight for Shaoran now.. since.. he AGAIN confess that he loves me last night" she said, "and with this amnesia thing.. he doesn't forget that He loves me.."

Tomoyo begs at Xu "Xu.. don't fight destiny.." she said, "I tried .. but I failed" she said,

Xu shakes her head "NO! I WILL NEVER FAIL!" she yells,

Wei is panicking, he went to Syaoran's room and begins to shake him "Master.. Ms. Sakura and Xu are fighting in the living room.. please stop this mess" he said,

Syaoran stand straightly and looks at Wei "What?"  
"Ms. Sakura Kinomoto and Ms. Xu Pien they were fighting"  
Syaoran stands up and exits his room

"Destiny can't STOP ME!" Xu yells, tears falling on her face  
"Xu! Stop this!" Syaoran said,  
Xu smiles and run towards Syaoran and tries to hug him, but Syaoran stops her "Why Honey?" she ask, crying

Syaoran sighs, "Since you're here.. and Sakura is also here.. I have to tell you something Xu.." he said, looking straightly at her

Xu trembles and shakes her head "I don't want to hear it.."  
"Its over... Xu.. between us"  
"I don't want to hear it!" Xu said, covering her ears  
Syaoran sighs and shakes his head "I don't love you" he said,

Xu cries harder

Syaoran looks at Sakura "I love Sakura" he said, smiling  
Sakura smiles, but controls herself to run and hugs Syaoran.. the hug can wait..

Xu shakes her head furiously and points at Sakura "She's the reason! Why you have an amnesia!"

Sakura gasp

Syaoran turns to look at Xu "What?"  
Xu cries "You.. saw her and my Cousin KISSING!" she yells

Sakura shakes her head,

Syaoran stares at Sakura

"She's a two timer! Don't you remember! Oh yeah I forgot. YOU Don't Remember!" Xu said, yelling and fell on her knees

Syaoran heart beats fast and looks at Sakura "Sakura-chan.. is it true.. y-you kissed Atami in front of me?" he ask,  
Sakura nods "Demo.. Shaoran"  
"Get Out" Syaoran said, tears falling on his face  
"I can explain.." Sakura said, crying

"GET OUT!"

Sakura cries harder "Syaoran it was-"  
"Didn't you hear me! GET OUT!" Syaoran yells,

Tomoyo grabs Sakura and pulls her "lets go Sakura"

"No.." Sakura said, approaching Syaoran

Syaoran wipes his tears and push Sakura out of the house

Outside

Sakura taps hard on Syaoran's door "let me explain! Shaoran!"  
Tomoyo sighs "Sakura-chan.."  
"Shaoran! Please" she said, now banging the door

Syaoran grits his teeth and leans on the door "Sakura.." he said, tears falling on his face "How could you"

"Lets go .. Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, pulling her  
"Tomoyo-chan.." Sakura cried on her shoulder  
Tomoyo sighs,

"Honey"  
Syaoran looks at Xu and grits his teeth "Get out" he said,  
"Honey I am still here.."  
"I said.. OUT"  
"But"  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME XU! OUT!" Syaoran said,  
"No!" Xu yells,

Syaoran grabs Xu's arms hard and pushes her out of the house, and then he slams the door on her face.

"Wei?"  
"Master.."  
"Bring me some wine in my room"  
"But Master.."  
Syaoran grits and looks coldly at Wei "THAT'S AN ORDER" he said,  
Wei nods "Yes.. Master"

In Sakura's room

Sakura is tired, at last.. she stops crying.. she thought that her tears wouldn't stop. But is glad that it did.. she looks around and sighs "How dare you Xu.. you blackmailed me.." she said,

Then she picks some paper and begins to write the words on her mind..

_Tears drying in the night wind also in the streetlight,  
I said sorry but you didn't accept it  
These things that caused me to cry  
are the feelings that can't be excused,_

Then a bunch of tears falling on her face again, = I bet, Xu is happy now.. since.. Shaoran-kun accepts her again = she thought and wipes her tears

_Tomorrow hurts .. I can't meet you  
It was selfishness I know but you have to understand  
A star streaming .. my only wish  
is to be able to become docile.._

_She's a liar_

_I am bewildered,  
you believe her, and you hurt me..  
My heart.. it hurts_

_The girl is a liar  
I am bewildered_

_Why did you do this?_

Sakura crash the paper and cries harder = Why did you do this Xu and why didn't you let me explain Shaoran =

Author's Note: *blows my nose* *sniffs* waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
I hope it didn't bring tears in your eyes *hands you all hankies again*

Thank you very very much to all of you readers who reviewed!_  
*hugs to all of you!*_

_Demo.. More _R+R! please! Onegai!

_Check my other fics!_


	14. Say you will Remember my Love

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

CALLING ALL TOMOYO AND ERIOL FANS! THERE'S GONNA BE A LITTLE T+E SCENES HERE..  
DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU! *grins*

Thank you very much!

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

_ALL OF THE READERS of this FANFIC  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH ^^_

Thank you very much!

_**Oh yeah, this is gonna be another SAD CHAPTER -.-**_

**The Melody in my Heart..._  
_Chapter Fourteen: Say you will Remember my Love**  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

"NO! NO! NO! And NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Syaoran yells, glaring at Wei for pulling him out of his bed

"But Master..." Wei said, sighing he was holding a glass of water and a pill for Syaoran's hang over

Syaoran snaps his fingers and continues to glare at Wei "I don't want to go there with- with her!" he said, holding his head

"Her?"

Syaoran looks at the voice "Yes, I don't want to sponsor her concert anymore"  
Meiling frowns "You mean, Kinomoto-san?"  
Syaoran nods, and sighs

"I don't know what happened last night, but this is not about you and Kinomoto-san... its about your reputation as the sponsor of Cherry Blossom's concert. Everyone knows that you will sponsor the upcoming big event, then suddenly you just turn everyone down?" she said, crossing her arms

"I don't care..."  
Meiling frowns "What happened?"

Syaoran sighs and looks down, "Xu told me, the reason why I had this amnesia is because I... I... saw Sakura kissing Atami" he said, controlling his tears

Meiling looks at him, deeply "Do you believe that?" she ask,  
Syaoran now looks at her "Yes, Sakura nods her head when I asked her"  
Meiling smiles "But there's a reason... You know Kinomoto-"

Syaoran interrupts her, "Enough about this, I know you're going to defend her" he said, and shakes his head "But can't you see... I don't know who to believe. Anymore "

Meiling sighs, "Why not talk to her? Let her explain everything, Kinomoto-san isn't-"  
Syaoran growls "I don't want to see her again"

Meiling smiles sadly, "Well, after this concert... You will never see her again... so why not give your heart a chance, to be with her?"

"What do you mean Meiling?"  
"I know that you hate Kinomoto-san now, but still you love her..."

Tears now falling on Syaoran's face

"Be with her. For her last days here in China"

Tomoyo entered Sakura's room, and felt worried because Sakura didn't even lock her room. She gasp seeing her sleeping on the table, a paper was crushed on her side and a wet notebook beside her face, she looks at the notebook and saw these words...

Say you will remember my love_  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

_Say you will remember my love  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_

Then Tomoyo saw Syaoran Li on the Bottom of the paper, she sighs and pats her best friend's shoulder "Sakura-chan... Ohayo (morning)..."

Sakura opens her eyes and rubs it, she yawns and looks at voice "O-Ohayo..." she said, feeling more miserable than last night, she dreamt that Syaoran finally forgives her but it was just a dream...

Tomoyo smiles, "What lovely words..." she said,

Sakura looks at the book and shakes her head "It's supposed to be a song, but I can't add anything to that. Because... " She said, tears now falling on her face

Tomoyo pats her shoulders again "I'll help you... this is for Li right?" she said, smiling  
Sakura nods, and close her eyes  
"Okay, I'll do anything to help you... but you have to get ready, its your first mall tour here in China" she said,  
Sakura groans "I... Almost forgot..." she said, trying to get up  
"Here let me help you" she said, giving Sakura a hand,  
Sakura looks at Tomoyo "Thank you very much... Tomoyo-chan... I don't know what I am going to do without you..." she said, continues to cry

Tomoyo wipes one tear "Its okay, you're my best friend as well as cousin... And you're like a sister to me" she said, "I will never leave you... I promise" she said,

Sakura smiles, wipes her tears

On the Secret Entrance of the Mall...

Syaoran, Meiling and Atami were sitting and waiting for the rest, of the staff. Syaoran glares at Atami and Atami glares at him back. Meiling sighs,

"ARGHHHH THEY'RE LATE!" Syaoran yells, pulling his hair  
Meiling shakes her head, "Xiaolang will you please calm down! Kinomoto-san is always LATE" she said,

Syaoran sighs, and then his heart beats fast when he felt Sakura's faint aura. He looks at the entrance and saw Tomoyo and a tired - upset - face Sakura. He frowns, = she doesn't look so well. =

Tomoyo bows at them, "I am so sorry for being Late, You see Sakura-chan isn't feeling well" she said, looking at Sakura  
Sakura is looking down, trying to avoid all their eyes. Especially Syaoran's eyes "Let's do it." she said,

Syaoran humph and cross his arms "Not yet. I don't want to ruin my reputation here Kinomoto-san, I am your boss for today and I want you to go there, face your fans looking pretty well and not like that" he said,

Atami growls

Sakura sighs, controlling her tears "I-I'm not in a mood-"  
Syaoran snap at her "Do YOU think I am in a MOOD? NO!" he yells,

Tears begins to fall on Sakura's face...

Syaoran humph again, avoiding at her crying face "Pathetic Kinomoto." he said, turning his back on her "CHANGE FAST. I don't want People seeing you like that, because all these will reflect on my Reputation" he said,

Meiling sighs "Xiaolang. That's so rude"

Syaoran looks at Meiling "I AM THE BOSS HERE! NOW MOVE or ELSE NO MORE SPONSOR FOR YOU CHERRY BLOSSOM!" he said, turning to look at Sakura

Sakura looks at him "Don't worry Mr. Li. Just a few more days. And I'll be Out of your life... for good" she said,

Syaoran felt like he lost some blood, but he controls his emotions to hug her and tell her 'don't leave me', he turns his back and smirks "Good"

Tomoyo pulls the Crying Sakura on the dressing room...

Meiling cross her arms "You're soooo stupid Xiaolang" she said, "I can't-" she stops seeing Syaoran's cold face... and yet several tears were falling on his face... "Xiaolang..."

Sakura try to smiles, when she went out of the mall... All her fans run towards her and begin to ask for her autograph, Sakura smiles and accept them.

Syaoran is in the corner, looking at her = Sakura... Just said it... she'll be out of my life for good... but why does that sounds so wrong = he said, bowing his head.

Then fans begins to yell louder, and Syaoran looks and frowns at the scene... Sakura is signing autograph And Atami is standing besides her, wiping her sweat... He grits his teeth and looks away, blinking back some tears and walks away... = I can't believe I am doing this. I can't believe I have to see all this =

Tomoyo sighs, looking at Sakura and then back at Syaoran. Tomoyo looks at the notebook in her right hand and saw Sakura's lovely words. These are all for Syaoran Li. she looks back at her best friend and saw Sakura looking at Syaoran, sadly. She sighs and pulls her pen. She wrote a few lines...

Well all around the world_  
people looking for someone  
to have and belong to  
Everyone needs a love to hold on to  
And when you find someone, you'll open your eyes  
to the beauty that's all around you  
Oh, and I'm So happy I found you, love_

Tomoyo smiles, at her words and sighs = I'm not going to give up. I will put Sakura-chan and Li-kun together = she said, promising herself.

Night Time...

Sakura yawns, and puts her night gown... She saw the notebook with some sentences added on it, she picks it up and smiles = its Tomoyo's Handwriting = she said,

Say you will remember my love_  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

_Say you will remember my love  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_

Well all around the world_  
people looking for someone  
to have and belong to  
Everyone needs a love to hold on to  
And when you find someone, you'll open your eyes  
to the beauty that's all around you  
Oh, and I'm So happy I found you, love_

Then her phone rang... she picks it up "Hello?"

Syaoran puts the Phone down and sighs, = I can't do it. I can't Talk to her... =

"Honey?"

Syaoran looks and saw Wei and Xu

"What do you want Xu?" Syaoran ask,

Wei bows and left them.

Xu approach Syaoran and frowns "Please forgive me." she said,

Syaoran looks at her

"You can't blame me For doing something bad, you can't blame me for being rude to her. Its because I... Love you.. I don't want to to lose you" she said, crying

Syaoran sighs and hugs Xu "I know. I am sorry for yelling at you" he said,  
Xu hugs Syaoran tightly "Thank you Xiaolang" she said, and cries on his chest.

Hotel...

Sakura shakily, pours some wine on her glass, and then she picks it up and drops it when she heard Tomoyo gasp

"SAKURA!"

Sakura jumps and turns to her shakily, tears falling on her face "W-What?"  
Tomoyo grabs the wine on her hands "Stop drinking! This is not you!" she said, yelling  
Sakura grabs the wine "C-Come on. Tomoyo... I-I'm already 19... " She said, shaking and crying

"NO!" Tomoyo yells, "You have a big day tomorrow! You have an interview tomorrow and then you're doing this?" she said, yelling

Sakura cries,

Tomoyo sighs and hugs her "Sakura, be strong.. Please.. For the sake of your fans and yourself" she said,  
Sakura cries harder "I.. I can't take this anymore.. He's so rude to me.. And I feel like-"  
Tomoyo pats her shoulders "No.. You have to be strong... be strong.. Sakura.. "

After 2 Hours..

Tomoyo sighs, as she close Sakura's door. She leans on the wall and closes her eyes, "Sakura-chan, why do you always have to go through with all these suffering?" The she opens her eyes "I guess I have to go to the bar and drink something" she said,

Hotel Bar..

Tomoyo smiles at the waiter after getting her order and picks up the Sakura's Notebook on her bag.. She looks at the lyrics and thinks of a continuation... "I have to finish this song.. Sakura needs to perform this tomorrow... but how?"

"Hmm.. What a good words"

Tomoyo jumps and looks at the voice, she felt her cheeks flush at the sound of his voice...

"Hi-Hiragizawa-kun" Tomoyo said, bowing = I need wine.. The last time we talked, I was kinda drowsy and I can ignore his.. Handsome face.. But now.. I don't know anymore =

Eriol smiles at her, "Kongbangwa (good evening) Daidouji-san" he said,  
Tomoyo smiles, "Um.. Please.. t-take a seat" she said, controlling her blush

Eriol smiles and nods, he sat across Tomoyo and put his hands under his chin, making him look more cute^^ (a/n: hannyaaann to all T+E FANS!) "So what are you doing Daidouji-san?" he ask,

Tomoyo shakes her head, "T-The Usual, F-Finishing Sa-Sakura-chan's new song" she said, tapping her pen on the table. Making people looking at her, she blush and stops tapping her pen on the table "I am so sorry" she said, politely at them. The people smiles back and nods

"Nervous?" Eriol ask,  
Tomoyo shakes her head "N-No.." she said, bowing her head  
"So what is that song all about?" Eriol ask,  
Tomoyo gives the notebook to Eriol "H-Here maybe you can help me" she said,

Their finger brush, Eriol smiles and Tomoyo blush furiously "G-Gomen" she said,  
Eriol smiles, and adjust his glasses.. "This is very good song.. But maybe you can add some more words" he said,  
Tomoyo looks at him, "Just like?"  
Eriol smiles, "May I have the pen?"  
Tomoyo smiles and gives the pen, Eriol started to write some words on the notebook.

After a few minutes...

Eriol smiles, "There you go" he said,  
Tomoyo smiles and gasp at the words...

I wanna thank you for_  
all the trust and devotion  
Thank you for the good times_

_For your love  
Love as deep as any ocean  
Though for a while we may go separate ways  
I know nothing can come between us  
Oh, No matter what people say_

Tomoyo smiles at Eriol "Where did you get these words? You're not a composer right?" he ask,

Eriol smiles, "Well, those words, came from my heart. And I was thinking of um.. Reserving them for the girl of my dreams" he said,

Tomoyo blinks, "But if We will put this on the song.. Its not going to be reserve for you and your special girl" she said,  
Eriol smiles "At least.. You heard it, before it was publish" he said,  
Tomoyo's heart beats fast, she's not innocent when it comes to these things "Hiiragizawa..."

Eriol grabs Tomoyo's hands "I wanna thank you for.. All the trust and devotion" he said, smiling  
Tomoyo is trying to control her tears "Hiiragizawa..."

Eriol looks deeply at Tomoyo, "Thank you for the Good times" he said, squeezing Tomoyo's hands, "For your Love.. Love as deep as any ocean" he said,

Tomoyo gasp "H-How?"

"I know, that you have feelings for me.. And I have feelings for you too.. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, what's happening between us"

Tears now flowing on Tomoyo's eyes, Eriol lifts his hands with Tomoyo and kiss it, Tomoyo blush

"But, of course.. I am a magician.. so even at first, I know that the two of us are destined to be together" Eriol said, smiling  
Tomoyo gasp, "Though for a while we may go separate ways," he said, "We know that it's been so long before we saw each other again.. But because of destiny.. The two of us.. Are here again, and I know nothing can come between us.. No matter what people say" he said,

Tomoyo smiles, "Eriol-kun.."  
Eriol stands up to his chair and sits beside Tomoyo "I love you Tomoyo.. Very much" he said, looking deeply at her  
Tomoyo wipes her tears "I love you too.. Eriol-kun.."

Eriol traces Tomoyo's lips using his finger, Tomoyo close her eyes...

Eriol smiles, he removes his glasses and leans towards her.. Kissing her passionately  
Tomoyo return the kiss with love, she wrap her arms around Eriol's neck

the people looks at them, and shakes their head

Next Day..

"Sakura-chan.."

Sakura rubs her eyes, and saw Tomoyo smiling "O-Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" Then she looks at the clock and groans "Its too early.. Why did you wake me up?" she ask,

Tomoyo smiles and gives the notebook to Sakura "Sakura-chan, we don't have time to go to the recording studio, so.. Please. Can we use your magic to make a song about those lyrics?" she asks,

Sakura sighs, and looks at the notebook "Why?"  
Tomoyo smiles, "Because you have to fight.. You have to fight for Li-kun's feelings" she said,

Sakura shakes her head "You heard him, he doesn't want me.. he said 'good' and only 2 more days, I'll never see him again" she said, controlling her tears

Tomoyo smiles, "There was this article that.. I read, I want to share it with you" she said, sitting on Sakura's bed.  
Sakura looks at her "What about the article?"

Tomoyo smiles, "Its about a Filipino Hero.. Who fought the Spaniards using his own hands.. Using his writing skills.. He made a book about the Spaniards, and when the Filipinos found out about how bad the Spaniards are.. They got angry and fought the Spaniards"

Sakura blinks, "What do you mean? I have to write a book for Syaoran then?" she ask,  
Tomoyo shakes her head "Fight... using your songs"  
Sakura sighs,  
"If you don't want to lose him, you have to fight for him.. Or at least even try" she said,

"I don't care about the brat... But I care about you" Kero said,  
Sakura looks and smiles at him "So what am I going to use?" she ask,  
Kero sits and thinks "Song and the create card would be fine" he said,

Sakura sighs and nods, she pulls her key and begins to chant the incantations "Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you.. Release!" Then she pulls the create card and song card "Create! Create a song for me.. And Song! Sing the tune and let me hear it!"

The Create card went inside of the Notebook, and then, a melody came and the Song card begins to sing the song...

I wanna thank you for_  
all the trust and devotion  
Thank you for the good times  
For your love, Love as deep as any ocean_

_Though for a while we may go separate ways  
I know nothing can come between us  
Oh, No matter what people say_

Say you will remember my love_  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

_Say you will remember my love  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_

Well all around the world_  
people looking for someone  
to have and belong to  
Everyone needs a love to hold on to  
And when you find someone, you'll open your eyes  
to the beauty that's all around you  
Oh, and I'm So happy I found you, love..._

Say you will remember my love_  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

_Say you will remember my love  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_

Say you will remember my love_  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

_Say you will remember my love  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_

Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero wipes their tears and sighs,

"That was a very powerful song" Kero said,  
"and the Melody it fits." Tomoyo said, sighing dreamily thinking about Eriol

The TV SHOW...

"She's the famous singer in Japan, as well in other countries... she's a young artist who captures lots of hearts with her songs.. And even sometimes we don't really understand her songs.. We still loves to hear her music.. Please welcome to our show.. The famous.. CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

Fans and Audiences yell, seeing Sakura entering the show...

"Have a Seat Cherry Blossom" said, the host  
Sakura smiles and sits on the coach

"How are you?"  
Sakura smiles "I am fine and thanks for inviting me on your show"  
"We're happy that you accepted our invitation" the host said,  
Sakura smiles,

Syaoran leans on the wall and cross his arms.. Looking at her

Then one of Sakura's Chinese songs played on the background

"Okay first question, is that your real name? Cherry Blossoms?"

Sakura smiles, and shakes her head "My name is Sakura.. And Sakura in English means Cherry Blossoms.. My father and mother named me Sakura because my birthday is on April and every April, cherry flowers in Japan starts to bloom" she said, smiling

The host smiles, "and you're 19 years old?"  
Sakura nods,

"When did you start singing? I mean what age?"

Sakura bites her lips "I.. I love singing, ever since I was born.. But I didn't know that I have the potential to become a singer someday, I know that lot of people, that I know were surprise when I became a singer because we all know that the one who loves performing on stage when it comes to singing.. Is my best friend Tomoyo-chan" she said,

"at What age?"

"at the age of 12.. or 13.. I forgot.. I .." Sakura looks at Syaoran, and smiles "I wanted to do something.. To avoid thinking about someone.. I need to cheer myself up"

"Oh, and who is this someone?"

Sakura smiles, "someone special" she said, turning to look at the host "This Someone special left me and I was so depressed that time. I have to make myself stronger and I got my strength from my fans" she said, smiling turning at her fans

The host smiles "I see.. Do you still have parents?"

Sakura nods, "I have my father.. He's in Japan.. I miss him very much, and I have one Brother and I miss kicking his feet" she said, smiling

"Kicking his feet?"

Sakura giggles, "well.. He calls me Monster and I kick his leg" she said,

Japan...

Touya shakes his head, and Mr. Kinomoto laughs  
the show where Sakura was being interviewed can be viewed international...

"The Squirt...don't say my name or you're gonna-"

*HI TOUYA-ONICHAN!*

Touya jaw drops

"My Sakura-chan is so Kawaii (cute)" Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto said,

Back to China..

"now for the rumors.. The first time you came here, you are with the handsome Li Xiaolang of China"

Sakura sighs and nods,

"Is it true? That you and Xiaolang Li have something -"  
Sakura shakes her head, "He is my sponsor.. That's why he's always at my side" she said,

Syaoran frowns...

"So No relationship or sparks? Or what so ever?"  
Sakura smiles "We're friends.. I think.."

Syaoran sighs

"Okay, so if not.. Xiaolong Li.. Then it must be Atami Tachibana"  
Sakura smiles, "Atami is a very nice guy.. But I don't think that I deserve him" she said,  
"and why is that?"  
Sakura smiles, "Atami deserves a girl.. That Loves him, and that's not me"

Atami frowns,

"Oh okay.. Now.. Before we say Goodbye to Our Beloved Cherry Blossom.. Be sure to buy some tickets for her concert. And don't miss this big event! But for now.. She will sing a song, and its her new song and it will be release after her concert.. Please welcome Cherry Blossom!"

Fans were yelling "WE LOVE YOU CHERRY!"

Sakura smiles, "This song is dedicated.. To THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE.. WHO LEFT ME.. Many years ago" she said, looking at Syaoran "I know, he knows.. and if ever, he forgotten.. I know, that deep in his heart he still remember"

Syaoran stands straight and looks at her..

The melody starts...

I wanna thank you for_  
all the trust and devotion  
Thank you for the good times  
For your love, Love as deep as any ocean_

Syaoran frowns, and try to control his tears

Though for a while we may go separate ways_  
I know nothing can come between us  
Oh, No matter what people say_

"WE LOVE YOU CHERRY!"  
"WO AI NE! CHERRY!"

_Say you will remember my love  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

_Say you will remember my love  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_

Sakura looks at Syaoran and smiles, tears now flowing on her cheeks

_Well all around the world  
people looking for someone  
to have and belong to  
Everyone needs a love to hold on to_

_And when you find someone, you'll open your eyes  
to the beauty that's all around you  
Oh, and I'm So happy I found you, love..._

Syaoran bows his head, wiping his tears...

_Say you will remember my love  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

_Say you will remember my love  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_...

Sakura close her eyes,

Say you will remember my love_  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

Sakura open her eyes,

_Say you will remember my love  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_...

Sakura's tears continues to fall more especially when she saw Syaoran turning his back to her and walks away...

_Author's Note: waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh_

NOT AGAIN!

Thank you very very much to all of you readers who reviewed!_  
*hugs to all of you!*_

_Demo.. More _R+R! please! Onegai!

_Check my other fics!_


	15. Love always finds a Reason

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Thank you very much!

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

**The Melody in my Heart..._  
_Chapter Fifth teen: Love always finds a Reason  
**Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Yelan entered the Coliseum and smiles, she cross her arms and nods. Tomorrow, this coliseum will be full of the people because of the concert.

"Mrs. Li"  
Yelan turns to look at the worker "What is it?"

"Ms. Daidouji told us that we have to put lots of Cherry Blossoms but this is china. Where can we find Cherry Blossoms?" he ask,

Yelan smiles, "I'll take care of that, don't worry" she said,  
"Thank you "  
"Wait"  
The worker looks at her "Yes Mam?"  
"I don't think that Yellow and Orange Matched on that" she said, pointing on the color of the door  
"So what do you think ?"  
"Make it Yellow and Green" she said,

"Okay Mrs. Li"

Yelan smiles, and walks towards the Stage. Checking out all the designs and facilities. She was about to test the microphone when she heard sobbing. She looks around and realizes that the sound comes from the back stage. She left the stage and went to the backstage.

In the Backstage...

Yelan looks around and notice that the light is off. She reach out for the light and turn it on. Then she looks around again and saw a person in the corner crying, she approach her "Hello?"

The person wipes her tears and look at Yelan "Yes?"  
Yelan gasp "Sakura! What are you doing here?"  
Sakura smiles sadly, "I.. I just need to be alone Mrs. Li" she said, sobbing

Yelan looks around, "But this is dangerous for you. You are famous now. You have to be careful. Lots of People want you now" she said, patting her back

Sakura shakes her head, "I don't care anymore .. I really don't care anymore" she said, continues to cry  
Yelan sighs and looks around "Its even Dirty here" she said, grabbing Sakura's hands now "Lets go to some place"  
Sakura shakes her head, "Please " she said, pulling her right hand off Yelan  
Yelan sighs and lets go of her hand, and sits beside her

Sakura looks at Yelan "But Mrs. Li its dirty here"  
Yelan smiles, "So? Sometimes Persons like me needed to get dirty too" she said,  
Sakura sighs and nods,

Yelan holds Sakura's right hand again "Tell me if I can help you, in any ways.. I will" she said,  
Sakura wipes her tears using her left hand and smiles, "Don't worry Mrs. Li I am okay"

Yelan frowns, "Ah Ah Ah" she said, lifting Sakura's face using her hand "Remember that I am not an ordinary person too" she said,

Sakura looks at her "What do you mean Mrs. Li"  
Yelan sighs, "That I can feel you're feelings with Aura" she said, "Right now, your Aura is so weak and sad"  
Sakura bit her lips "I.. I'm okay"  
Yelan sighs again and leans on the wall, "Tell me Sakura, do you love my Son?"  
Sakura bits her lips hard, tears falling on her face...

Yelan saw blood on Sakura's lower lip. "You don't have to answer that. Because I know you love my Son," she said, "I want to help. Please Sakura, ask for my help"

Sakura shakes her head and hugs her knees

"What happen?"

Sakura cries hard, Yelan sighs and hugs Sakura. At first, Sakura tried to struggle so Yelan used all her strength to continue hugging Sakura "Sakura Tell me, let it all Out"

"I hate myself.."  
Yelan sighs, "Why?"

"I Hate myself for not replying fast to Shaoran when we were children, I hate myself for not doing anything, I hate myself for letting Atami Kissed me!, I hate myself for not saving Syaoran when he want to get hit by a car I just stood there! I hate myself for letting Xu blackmailed me! I HATE MYSELF!"

"Sakura.."

Sakura pulls away from Yelan and looks at her eyes, Yelan frowns Sakura's eyes were so red and tired "it was my fault, I am not strong enough to fight for him, its all my fault"

Yelan shakes her head, "No Sakura-chan. its not your fault."

Sakura shakes her head, "No it's my fault"

Yelan holds Sakura's head and force her to look at her "Sakura Look at me. Its not your fault Sakura, these things happen in our life because they are destined.. Once it is destined it can't be changed, Its not your fault" she said, and wipes Sakura's tears  
"Sakura, you're like daughter to me.. So I'll give you advice, don't focus on Past, You have to focus on the future. Past doesn't matter anymore, if you want to be happy then make changes for your future" she said,

Sakura sniffs and looks at Mrs. Li

"and most importantly, don't blame yourself for all these past troubles, because even you don't believe it. Its not your fault" she said,

"I love Syaoran.. Very much"  
Yelan smiles and hugs Sakura, "I know.. And Xiaolang really love you"  
Sakura sniffs, "But he hates me"  
Yelan smiles and wipes Sakura's tears again "He could never hate you"  
Sakura looks at Yelan

"He could NEVER HATE YOU" she said,

Syaoran pours some wine on his glass, and drinks it straight. And then, he grabs the bottle and the glass and went outside on his garden. Syaoran was about to pour some wine on his glass again when he heard Yelan's voice

"Are you happy?"  
Syaoran turns to look at his mother and smiles, "Of course"  
"Then Why are you drinking?"  
Syaoran sighs, "Are you here because of visiting me? Or you're going to lecture me again"  
"None of them" Yelan said, crossing her arms  
Syaoran shrugs, "Okay then what is it?"

"a request for Cherry Blossom Concert"  
Syaoran frowns, "oh what is it?" he ask,  
"I want Sakura to sing one of my favorite foreigner song" she said, smiling  
"and what is that song?"

Yelan smiles,

The next day...

I'm in love...I'm in love_  
Yes I am in love..  
With you..._

Tomoyo and the other producers clap their hands and smiles at Sakura and Atami. Tomoyo open the booth and approach the two of them, and then she hugs Sakura "That was a very good song!" she said,

Atami nods, "Yeah I can't believe Sakura-chan can compose good songs like that" he said, blushing  
"It doesn't sound right" Sakura said, directly and her voice is very cold

Atami frowns, and sighs

Tomoyo sighs, "I know.. But if you're going to sing it solo.. Its not good either so we have no choice"  
Sakura sighs and nods,

Then the door open and it was Syaoran, he didn't look at Sakura and walk straight towards the Producers booth. Sakura sighs and looks at him, talking to the producers.

Atami glared at Syaoran, = who does he think he is anyway? True he is the sponsor but he doesn't have to treat Sakura like that! Talk about rude =

Then they heard the producer's voice "Sakura can you come in? And also Atami"  
Atami and Sakura with Tomoyo went into the producers booth,

Producer's booth

"What is it?" Sakura ask,  
The Producer smiles, "Uh.. Do you know the song "Love always finds a reason by Glenn Medeiros?"  
Tomoyo blinks "I don't know that one"  
Sakura looks at the producer, "A little," she said,  
Atami shakes his head, "Nope"  
Syaoran growls "How can he perform it! When he doesn't know it!" he yells

They look at Syaoran

Atami glares back at him, "SHUT UP! Its not my fault that I don't KNOW IT!"  
Syaoran grits his teeth and looks back at Atami  
The producer sighs, "Stop this.. Okay? No fighting in this room!"

Syaoran glares at them "it was Mom's request" he said, shaking his head  
"oh, then.. uh.. do you know the song?" Tomoyo ask,  
Syaoran looks at Tomoyo "Yeah,"  
Tomoyo clap her hands "Why not teach Atami"

"WHAT?" Syaoran yells, looking at Tomoyo  
"THIS GUY WILL TEACH ME! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Atami yells,

Syaoran and Atami growls and glares at each other

"I SAID STOP FIGHTING DAMNIT!"

After 2 hours of fighting...

Syaoran stomps his right feet and cross his arms, controlling his blush from anger and from excitement, he is standing on the recording booth with Sakura. = Why did I ended up here? = He asks his self. He looks at Sakura and frowns,

Sakura stares coldly at the mic

Syaoran scratch his head, furiously "what's taking them so long!" he ask

Sakura continues to stare at the mic

"Why did Mom requested this song anyway!" he yells again

"..."

Syaoran growls "Hey! I look stupid talking here, so if you please just once in a while talk!" he said,  
"Oh nice.. You said, Please.."

"WHAT?"

"TALK!"  
"..."

Syaoran was about to yell at Sakura again, when he stop seeing one tear falling on Sakura's face. Syaoran clench his fist and looks down, "I said, Talk not Cry" he said, not yelling anymore

"I'd rather cry.."  
Syaoran cross his arms, "Why?" he ask,  
Sakura looks at him and smiles, but tears falling on her face "Because I don't want to hurt you"  
Syaoran's heart begins to beats fast, he gulps and looks down

Sakura looks down, "Because when you talk, sometimes your mouth get carried away, and sometimes even if you don't mean it.. or even if you don't realize it, you're hurting the person that can hear what your saying" she said,

Syaoran scratch his head, and close his eyes

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran opens his eyes and looks at Sakura

Sakura wipes her tears and smile, "Thank you"  
Syaoran looks confused, "huh?"  
"Thank you for everything"

"..."  
"I will never forget you"

"Sakura.."

"and I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you"

"I should have fight for you, but since I am too weak.. I guess I'll just have to give up" Sakura said, looking at the mic

Syaoran suddenly feels dizzy, then he realize tears falling on his face, he wipes them quickly

"Last night, when I saw you walked away.. When I am singing, I got hurt. But I realize that it is meant to be" she said, smiling at Syaoran "Its a signal that you don't want me anymore" she said, "and I understand you"

"Its not that-"  
Sakura looks down, "I feel like I am a loser.. But I guess I am a loser" she said,

Syaoran shakes his head, and was about to hold Sakura's left hand when he heard the producer

"Okay Sorry ! This is the song, Atami you better listen to 's song"  
Atami cross his arms and frowns, "The question is... can he sing?"  
Syaoran grits his teeth "Why you-"

"Of course he can"  
Atami looks at saw Yelan, Meiling and Syaoran's sisters

"Of course he can" Yelan said it again,  
"Why is he over there?" Fanren ask,  
"He's going to sing the song so that Atami can learn the melody" Tomoyo said, smiling  
"Oh! Gambatte! Syaoran!" Meiling said, yelling

"Mother? Remember that Xiaolang has amnesia.. how-" Siefa's voice stop when Yelan smiles at her  
"Um.. Well, actually Xiaolang and I listened to the song, last night for his approval," she said,  
"Oh I see.."

Yelan smiles and looks at Syaoran and Sakura

Someone pats Tomoyo's shoulder, Tomoyo looks at the person and leans at him

Eriol looks at Yelan, "Tomoyo.. Syaoran's Mother is planning on something that's why she requested that song" he whispered at Tomoyo's left ear

Tomoyo looks at Eriol, "really? Are you saying that Mrs. Li is helping the two of them?" she whispered back  
Eriol nods,

"Atami! Listen to this!"  
"WHATEVER!"  
"Xiaolang! Sing with your HEART!"  
"Sakura-chan! Gambatte!"  
"Shhhh"

"Okay, now.. On 3.. 2... 1..."

*Beats begins*

Sakura wipes her tears and force to smile  
Syaoran gulps and looks at the lyrics and begins to sing

Sometimes, I think of me and you_  
and every now and then I think we'll never make it through,  
We go through some crazy times and there are times,  
I wonder if I'll keep loving you..  
But I always do_

Meiling sighs and close her eyes, Xiaolang has beautiful voice

Sakura looks at him, she knows that this voice is also the one who sang the song 'I'm in love with you' in her dreams, or is it a dream?

Yelans smiles,  
Atami eyes widening = darn it, HE CAN sing! =

_Seems that, Love always finds a reason  
to keep me here.. Believin'  
When I feel our Love.. is slipping away_

Syaoran looks down, but continues to sing

_Seems that, Love always finds a reason  
to make me stay, and even  
Through the darkest night,  
The feelings survives_

Syaoran looks at Sakura's green eyes and control his emotions

_Seems that I can just look at you and I find the reason,  
in your Eyes.._

Syaoran gulps, Sakura smiles and looks at Syaoran and begins to sing,

_I know, Sometimes I wish that you were free  
I know Sometimes I wonder what you're doing here with me  
But something keeps you by my side  
through everything, through all the times we Disagree  
You keep Loving me_

Seems that,

Syaoran smiles and join her in singing the sentence

Love always finds a reason

Syaoran stops letting Sakura sing the next sentence  
_  
to keep me here.. Believin'  
When we feel our Love.. is slipping away_

_and it Seems that,_

Syaoran joins her in singing the sentence again, it was a perfect blending of voice and the melody is so beautiful

Love always finds a reason

Again, Syaoran stops singing  
_  
to make me stay, and even  
Through the darkest night,  
The feelings survives_

Syaoran sing the next sentence, Sakura stops

And you know when you look at me,

Syaoran stops and Sakura sings the next sentence  
_  
you'll find the reason, in my Eyes.._

Both of them, Sing the next stanza.. Together. Voice are perfect for each other  
The melody, their voices.. It was perfect

Woh woh woh_  
_  
Sakura is trying her best, to control her tears..

Seems that, Love always finds a reason_  
to keep us here.. Believin'  
When we feel our Love.. is slipping away_

_I declare that, Love always finds a reason  
to make us stay, and even  
Through the darkest night,  
The feelings survives.._

Syaoran holds Sakura's hands and smiles  
both continues to sing,

Love always finds a reason_  
to keep us here.. Believin'  
When we feel our Love.. is slipping away_

Sakura's tears are now falling on her face

Seems that, Love always finds a reason_  
to make us stay, and even  
Through the darkest night,  
The feelings survives_

Syaoran smiles and wipes Sakura's tear and sing the next stanza  
Sakura stops and smiles at him,

And you know when you look at me,_  
you'll find the reason in my eyes_

Sakura nods, and caress Syaoran's face.  
Syaoran blush,

_I find the reason..  
I find the reason .. whoh.._

Syaoran kiss Sakura's left hand,  
Syaoran and Sakura both sang the last sentence  
_  
I found the reason in your eyes...  
_

"WAAAAAAAAA! that was sssssssooooooooo COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Syaoran blinks, and lets go of Sakura, "uh.." he said, blushing  
Sakura smiles, "Thank you.. Again"  
Syaoran looks at Sakura and nods,

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I get the Melody! I get the Melody! I get the Melody! So can we start recording now?" Atami said, growling

Syaoran sighs and walks away from the recording booth,

Outside..

"I hope Atami can sing the song, beautiful just like what you did" Meiling said, smirking  
Syaoran didn't believe what he just did, earlier. = I'm mad at her right? = He ask his self, looking at Sakura

After 2 hours...

Sakura looks at Tomoyo and Eriol, her eyes widening "I .. I can't believe that-"  
Tomoyo smiles and hugs Eriol, "The two of us?" she ask,  
Sakura just nods,

"Um.. I didn't believe it at first," Tomoyo said, blushing

Eriol smiles and kisses Tomoyo's forehead, "Well I admire her ever since, but I realize it when I went back to London. I guess I got so busy dealing with you and your cards," Eriol smiles,

Sakura smiles, "I am so glad, then does that mean that if you two get married, I'll be Tomoyo's half daughter as well?" she ask, teasingly

Tomoyo blush, Eriol smiles

"I mean, she is my best friend, my cousin, my manager, my sister.. And now my mother?" she said, giggling  
"Sakura-chan, don't say that.."  
"Feeling a little too OLD, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol smiles and felt something "Um.. Tomoyo, I was wondering if. we can have dinner tonight?" he ask,  
Tomoyo looks at Eriol, "But that is so sudden and-"  
Eriol smiles, "Tomorrow you'll be very busy because of the concert" Eriol said, "So I was just wondering-"  
Sakura smiles, "Its okay Tomoyo-chan, you can go with him. Don't worry about me" she said,  
Tomoyo shakes her head, "No I can't leave you here" she said,  
Eriol whispers at Tomoyo "Please Tomoyo, trust me on this" he said,  
Tomoyo looks at Eriol and then at Sakura, "Um.. Sakura um.."  
Sakura smiles, "Like I said, Tomoyo its okay" she said,

Tomoyo smiles and hugs Sakura "okay please be careful" she said,  
Sakura frowns, "Hey you're talking to the Cards Mistress" she said, winking  
Tomoyo sighs and smiles,  
Eriol smiles, and gives a paper to Sakura "Here, you have to practice this.. You're going to sing that one on your concert" he said,

Tomoyo looks at Eriol, Eriol adjust his glasses and smiles at Tomoyo,

Sakura smiles and nods, "Thanks"

Eriol smiles, "**Its better to practice it on your way to the hotel.. Since I know that you're planning to go to the hotel by walking**" he said,

Sakura smiles and nods, "Thanks again"

Syaoran sighs, He is leaning on his car and he doesn't really understand why is he still here, in the parking lot of the Recording studio. Then he heard an enchanting voice...

Here I am.. _  
Alone and I don't understand  
Exactly how it all began  
the dream just walk away..._

Syaoran knows it is Sakura, then he realize that Sakura is approaching him, or rather going to pass by at him.

I'm holdin' on when all but the passion's gone_  
and from the start, maybe I was trying to hard  
Its crazy, cause its breakin' my heart  
Things can fall apart, but I know..  
That I don't want you to go.._

Syaoran can see Sakura now; she is walking and holding a paper...

Oh its just too much_  
takin all the whole world all by myself  
oh, there's nothing done  
Unless I stop trusting, somebody else..  
Somebody else and ... love again_

Syaoran saw Sakura wiping her tears and looking into the moon,

"Shaoran..." Sakura said, looking at the moon, then she sighs and shakes her head, and continues to sing

I'm holdin' on when all but the passion's gone_  
and from the start, maybe I was trying to hard  
Its crazy, cause its breakin' my heart  
Things can fall apart,_

but I know..That I don't want you to..

Sakura stops, realizing Syaoran is now in front of her

"go.." she finished the song

Syaoran frowns, = she hates me = he shakes his head and smiles, "Don't worry I'll go" he said,  
Sakura blinks and grabs Syaoran's arm "Wait"  
Syaoran blush, but didn't look at her "You told me to go"  
Sakura smiles, "I was singing and you know that" she said, "I know you heard me" she said,  
Syaoran looks at Sakura now, and scratch his head "Um.. yah"

Silence..

"So.. What is that song?" Syaoran ask, breaking the silence  
Sakura smiles and raise the paper "This one?"  
Syaoran nods,

"Well it was one of the songs that I am going to sing for the concert tomorrow night" she said,  
Syaoran nods, "Um.. Tomorrow.. Is the big night" he said,

Sakura nods,

Syaoran blush and scratch his head, "Um.. I know this sounds stupid, but I-I was wondering if we can have a friendship dinner date tonight" he said,

Sakura looks puzzled "But I thought you hated me?"  
Syaoran sighs, "I tried to hate you.. But I can't"  
Sakura smiles, "Just like Mrs. Yelan said,"  
"Huh?"  
Sakura shakes her head, "Oh no nothing"  
"So what do you think?" Syaoran ask, "For FRIENDSHIP of course" he added,  
Sakura smiles and nods,

In the Restaurant..

The waiter before taking Sakura and Syaoran's order, he ask Sakura's autograph. Sakura smiles and sign the waiter's notebook. Syaoran sighs and shakes his head, then he looks outside of the restaurant and saw a poster of Sakura's concert poster. He looks at Sakura "Why Melody in my Heart?" he asks,

"Huh?" Sakura ask,  
"The Title of your concert.. Melody in my heart" he said,

Sakura sighs, "because of what happen to my life, these experiences that I just had, Only the Melody in my heart became my only Friend, the melody in my heart helped me to survive all these things.. Me being discovered as a singer, and when I started singing in public.. I realize that there are so many people who love me and love my songs" Sakura said,

"I see.."

Their drinks were served..

Sakura takes a sip on her juice then suddenly she remembered something. Sakura looks at Syaoran "Neh, Syaoran.."  
Syaoran looks at her, "What?"  
"I hope when you get your memory back.. You are still going to be my friend" Sakura said,  
Syaoran nods, "I'll always be your friend, Sakura"  
"But I wish.. Something more" Sakura said, sighing. She didn't mind if she just said it directly.  
Syaoran smiles, "I wish.. But I can't. Xu and I are back together" Syaoran said,  
"Oh.." Sakura said, controlling her tears  
"Not just that, you can't blame me for.. For .. The pain you caused me-" Syaoran said,  
Sakura nods,  
"I love you Sakura but that's it. I can't be with you... seeing you, I.. I.." Syaoran said, shaking his head,  
Sakura tears are now falling  
"I can see you and Atami together kissing.. and it hurts" Syaoran said,  
"You Remember?" she ask, wiping her tears  
Syaoran nods, "Little by Little I can" he said, "but not clearly" he said,  
Sakura nods, "I see.." she said,

Syaoran smiles, he pick his handkerchief in his pocket and reach out Sakura's face to wipe the tears "Don't worry.. I will never forget you" he said,

Sakura nods,

Then they heard Sakura's one song..

I wanna thank you for_  
all the trust and devotion  
Thank you for the good times  
For your love, Love as deep as any ocean_

Syaoran smiles and stands up, "may I have this dance?"  
Sakura looks at him, "Um.."  
Syaoran holds Sakura's hands "I owe you one.. Remember? I walked away when you were singing this song, and the song is for me" he said,

Sakura blinks,

_Though for a while we may go separate ways  
I know nothing can come between us  
Oh, No matter what people say_

Sakura smiles and nods, she holds Syaoran's hands and stand up..  
Syaoran leads Sakura on the dancing floor...

The People noticed them; they stop dancing and walk on the corners, giving the dance floor to Syaoran and Sakura.

_Say you will remember my love  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

Syaoran and Sakura stops in the middle of the dance floor. Syaoran wraps his arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura wrap her arms around Syaoran's neck

_Say you will remember my love  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_

People were trying their best to control their selves approaching Sakura. Since they know that Sakura is the famous Cherry Blossom.

_Well all around the world  
people looking for someone  
to have and belong to  
Everyone needs a love to hold on to_

_And when you find someone, you'll open your eyes  
to the beauty that's all around you  
Oh, and I'm So happy I found you, love..._

Say you will remember my love_  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

Sakura looks at Syaoran "Thank you"  
Syaoran sighs, "You're always saying Thank you but.. Why?"  
Sakura smiles, "For being nice," she said,  
Syaoran frowns, "Nice? You mean like yelling and glaring at you?" he ask,  
Sakura shakes her head, "Nice Like this.. Nice like what you did earlier"  
"Well, my reputation is at stake" he said,  
Sakura shakes her head, "And you don't care.. Right?"  
Syaoran looks at Sakura = she knows very well.. =  
Sakura leans on Syaoran's chest "I am going to miss you"  
Syaoran sighs, and pulls Sakura towards her, = I'll miss you too = he said, but didn't say it.

_Say you will remember my love  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_...

Say you will remember my love_  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us_

Say you will remember my love_  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_...

Eriol and Tomoyo were on the left corner of the Restaurant.

Tomoyo sighs happily seeing the two of them, dancing in the dance floor "Just one more day..." she said, and then she looks at Eriol "Arigato.. Eriol-kun"

Eriol smiles and caress Tomoyo's face "Do itashimaste (You're welcome)..Kawaii Tomoyo-chan" he said, and then he leans forward and kiss Tomoyo passionately

Meanwhile..

Yelan and Meiling smiles, looking at the flowers

"So what do you think Meiling? are Cherry Blossoms and Peonies okay for Sakura's concert?" she ask,  
Meiling smiles and winks, "Perfect combination" she said,

_Author's Note: ha! good chapter? hehehe S+S! wow! Yelan in Action!  
Next episode.. the CONCERT! and prepare for another Accident.._

Thank you very very much to all of you readers who reviewed!_  
*hugs to all of you!*_

_More _R+R! for inspirations!

_Check my other fics!_


	16. Heart doesn’t Lie

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: um.. Lets see... Two Chapter are up because I promise you the Concert and the accident_  
but I didn't realize that if I put the ideas in my head for chapter 16. It's so long! So just posted 2 chapters then_

Enjoy!

Thank you very much!

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

_THANK YOU  
THANK YOU  
THANK YOU  
THANK YOU  
*cries*_

_VERY  
VERY MUCH!_

_^.^ Continue! R+R **for inspirations!  
and Check out my favorite reviews on my page ^^**_

**WAIT!**

**Tell me.. Do you want more chapters of Melody in my heart?  
or just leave it there?  
or you want a sequel?**

**Please email your answers to me!**

**The Melody in my Heart..._  
_Chapter Sixteen: Heart doesn't Lie_  
_**Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Sakura opens her eyes, and sits on her bed. She hugs herself and smiles a little. Last night, it wasn't a dream. Syaoran and her met in the parking lot of the Recording Studio. Syaoran offers Sakura a friendly date and they went to a restaurant. Sakura smiles as she remembers the warm embrace of Syaoran to her.

**I wish.. But I can't. Xu and I are back together**

Sakura frowns, Syaoran said that Xu and him are back again. Lucky Xu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinks and looks at the voice and saw Kero "Kero-chan," Then she saw, a rose beside on her table. She picks it up and smiles, "Is this for me?" she ask,

Kero nods, and flew towards Sakura "I don't want seeing you lonely" he said,  
Sakura smiles, and pats Kero's head "I am fine," she said,  
Kero sighs "Tonight is the night."  
Sakura nods, "after this.. Farewell China" she said, smiling fakely  
Kero smiles "But you can always visit"  
Sakura shakes her head, "I want to forget Shaoran.. We're not meant to be together," she said,  
Kero cross his paws, "I hate the Brat Sakura-chan.. But I know he loves you" he said,  
Sakura smiles and kiss Kero's head "Thank you for cheering me up" she said,  
Kero blush "You're my mistress.. Its my duty to protect you, and also my duty to cheer you up when you're sad" he said,

"And its my duty to make sure you will look kawaii tonight"

Sakura and Kero saw Tomoyo entering the door, "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said, yawning  
Tomoyo smiles, "Ohayo Sakura-chan" she said, sitting beside Sakura "How are you feeling?" she ask,  
Sakura smiles, "I am pretty much okay now. Not depressed and not happy" she said,  
Tomoyo smiles sadly, "I see."

Silence..

"You and Li-kun are so sweet last night" she said,

Sakura smiles sadly, "Don't get us wrong Tomoyo-chan. Shaoran and Xu are back together and... Last night it was just a friendly date," she said,

"But I saw Love.. in Li-kun's eyes last night"

Sakura looks at her

"I saw Love.. Eriol-kun and I were sitting in the corner; we saw you and Li-kun walking towards the dance floor. When he wrapped his arms around you, I saw Love in his eyes" Tomoyo said,

Sakura sighs and stands up, she walks towards the Window and smiles "Please, not now.. I want to focus my heart and my mind for tonight" she said, "for my concert"

Tomoyo clap her hands "Ara! I am sooo happy! oh yeah, I almost forgot! Your father, your brother and Yukito-san are in the living room as well as and Li-kun" she said,

Sakura turns at smiles, "Honto ni? (Really?) They came here to watch my concert?" she ask,  
Tomoyo nods,

Sakura smiles "Well what are we waiting for? Let's meet them!" she said, pulling Tomoyo

"demo Sakura-"

Tomoyo and Kero looks at each other and sighs

Outside...

"OTOUSAN! (FATHER)"

They all look at the voice, Eyes widening...  
Syaoran stares at her... Blood coming out of his nose.

"Otousan!"

Sakura hugs the shock Fujitaka tightly, Then after a few seconds Sakura release 's hug and blinks twice "Otousan? Are you okay?"

"Sakura-chan.."

Sakura looks at Tomoyo, "What is it Tomoyo-chan?" she ask, and saw Tomoyo holding her Robe  
"Why don't you look at yourself" she said, sighing  
Sakura looks at herself.. Blush forming; she is only wearing a thin pink nightgown

"!"

Touya shakes his head, and sighs  
Yukito smiles, looking at Syaoran  
Yelan taps her son  
and Syaoran is still staring at Sakura, and he STILL doesn't realize that there is blood coming out of his nose

Tomoyo gave the robe to Sakura, and when Sakura is wearing the robe. She approach Syaoran and pats his cheek "Shaoran?"

Syaoran came back to reality and realize that his face is very close to hers. "Sa-Sakura"  
"Are you okay?" Sakura ask, touching Syaoran's forehead

Syaoran blush furiously and passed out

"Oh my." Yelan said,

After a few minutes,

Yukito close Sakura's room and saw fully dress Sakura standing in the veranda, He approach her and taps her shoulders "Sakura-chan"

Sakura looks at the Smiling face Yukito "You always smile Yukito-san" she said,

"Li-kun is um resting on your room, your brother and father were in the kitchen, Tomoyo and went to the coliseum to check things" he said,

Sakura smiles, "I am so happy that all of you came.. I got so excited when I heard Tomoyo-chan and I forgot to change my sleeping clothes" she said, shaking her head

"Demo (but) there is no effect on us.. Just Li-kun" he said, smiling  
Sakura sighs, and frowns "Yeah.."  
Yukito smiles, "Sakura.. How is he? I mean, at first he doesn't know us.. What happen?" he ask,  
Sakura looks into the sky "Um.. He has an amnesia, he was hit by a car" she said,  
Yukito nods, (still smiling) "I see.. I'm glad he's okay"  
Sakura smiles, "yeah,"

Yukito studied Sakura's face... "Sakura-chan" he said,  
Sakura blinks "Yes?"  
"Did you find him?"  
Sakura sighs and frowns, she understands Yukito "Yes..."  
"Does he know?"  
Sakura controls her tears and nods,  
Yukito frowns, "Then why are you lonely?" he ask,  
Sakura shakes her head and force a smile "Um.. I am okay" she said, and then she returns to look at the sky

Silence..

"Syaoran..."

Sakura looks at Yukito again,  
Yukito smiles, looking at her "...Li?" he finish,  
Sakura smiles and shrugs "He has a girlfriend" she said, tears falling on her face

Yukito sighs, "I told you, that the time he made you cry.. I will hurt him" he said,  
Sakura shakes her head, "No.. Its not-"

Yukito picks his handkerchief in the pocket and wipes Sakura's tears "But I know if I am going to hit him, you'll get hurt too" he said,

Sakura blink back her tears "I guess.. I am just too unselfish, that I can't even fight for Syaoran and -"  
Yukito smiles "Look how tall you are now" he said, "you can even lean on my shoulder now." he added,  
Sakura wipes her tears  
Yukito smiles, "You know what's right"

Sakura blinks

Yukito smiles and looks into the sky, "Choose.. If you want to be selfish for once.. And be with him.." he said, and then he looks at her again and smiles, "Or be your usual self and lose him forever"

Sakura looks at Yukito deeply, searching some help in his eyes..

"Choose.. Sakura-chan.."

Tomoyo open the verandah and smiles, "Sakura-chan, you need to get ready for your parade" she said,  
Sakura nods, and looks at Yukito

Yukito nods,

Syaoran open his eyes = Where am I? = He ask, then he saw Sakura sitting in front of the mirror. Syaoran stares at her.. She's so beautiful. Sakura didn't realize that Syaoran is staring at her. She continues to stare at her lap.

Tomoyo smiles, "Ara! Li-kun you're awake"

Sakura looks into the mirror and saw Syaoran staring at her "Syaoran."  
Syaoran scratch his head and looks away,  
Tomoyo smiles, "How is she Syaoran?" she asks,  
Syaoran looks at Sakura again, and nods "She's okay. "

The door open, Eriol peek "Tomoyo-chan, said, that the parade is going to start now" he said,  
"arigato Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said,

Sakura sighs and stands, checking her clothes one more time. After that, she turns to look at Syaoran and force a smile "How do I look?" she ask,

Syaoran couldn't control his blush, as he looks Sakura from her feet up to her head. She's definitely beautiful, even the clothes were very simple. She's wearing a casual white spaghetti dress; decorated with some cherry blossoms leaves, white shoes and a white hat with a pink ribbon.

"M-Meili..(Beautiful)"

Sakura smiles, a true smile. She understands what Syaoran just said, even its in Mandarin. "Arigato Shaoran-kun" she said,  
Syaoran just nods,  
Sakura pulls Syaoran's left hand, "Shall we?" she ask  
Syaoran gulps and nods, he put Sakura's right hand on his left arm

Outside..

Feimei, Fuutie, Siefa and Fanren run towards Sakura, after hugging Touya and Yukito.

"Sakura! sooo kawaii!" they yells, hugging Sakura  
Atami's eyes were shining, he approach Sakura and bows in front of her "Let's go Sakura?"  
Syaoran lets go of Sakura and handed her to Atami. Sakura sighs but force a smile, "Yes"

Xu approach Syaoran and grabs his arms "Lets go too?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods, but continues to look at Sakura.  
Xu looks at Syaoran = Why do you have to love her more than me.. or your life Xiaolang? = she ask, herself

Street...

Lots of People were standing waiting for their favorite singer. Both Sides of the streets were full of Fans and people who want to see the famous singer from Japan. ... Others even create banners for her. Some even carries camera and video cameras (yeah just like Tomoyo) and in every corner, police and the Li's bodyguards standing in every end of streets.

Then after a few minutes..

People heard the siren, The people starts to yell..

"CHERRY WE LOVE YOU!"  
"SWEET CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

Then they saw a marching band, and a bus. The People continues to yell, the marching band starts to play one song of cherry blossom called "Catch you catch me" (open your catch you catch me midi!)

The bus has a banner in front and it said, "MELODY IN MY HEART"  
Then an Image of Sakura on both sides,

"CHERRYYYYYYYYYY"

Then a big limo appears, and a beautiful girl waving.. The other girl is throwing some posters and the other guy is throwing some pictures with Cherry Blossoms autograph. People start to CATCH the things.

"CHERRY WE LOVE YOU!"

Sakura holds the microphones "Please, don't forget tonight! At the Li's Coliseum! Be there!" she yells, and blew a kiss to all the people

"We Love you Cherry!"  
"Cherry!"  
"Our Goddess!"

Sakura continues to smile and waves...

On the Other Car..

Xu sighs and cross her arms, "She's trying her best to hide her loneliness" she said,  
Meiling raise her eyebrows "Why would you care?" she ask,  
Xu looks at Meiling, "She's been my idol ever since.. And I know her face.. Right now, she's sad"  
Meiling smirks "Who's fault is it anyway?" she ask,  
Xu glares at Meiling "All I was saying is that I know her too well, because I was her number one fan ever since"  
Meiling shakes her head, "If you are Sakura's number 1 fan.. Then as a fan, you'll give her everything" she said,  
Xu looks at her

"Including her happiness"

After the contest parade, Tomoyo and Sakura went back to the Hotel to get their things.  
The Li Family, with Xu went to the Coliseum to check if everything is clear.  
, Touya and Yukito helped in the backstage for the last minute decorations.  
Kero and Eriol were in the Music room, to check if everything else is okay.

Syaoran looks around the coliseum and smiles,  
Meiling pats his shoulders, "Tired Cousin?" she ask,  
Syaoran smiles, "A little"  
Meiling smiles, "Good work" she said, giving Syaoran a thumbs up sign and a wink  
Syaoran nods and looks around,  
Meiling frowns, "But.."  
Syaoran looks at Meiling "But?"  
Meiling looks at Syaoran, "This is Sakura's last night here in China" she said,

Syaoran felt he lost some blood. He forgot this is the night the last night to see Sakura. Tomoyo said, that their flight back to Japan tomorrow would be at 6am. "Y-Yeah, I almost forgot," he said, scratching his head and suddenly he wants to rip all the decorations and postponed the concert.

"Meiling! Xiaolang! Come over here! We need help!"

Meiling smiles "Okay!" she said, "Let's go Xiaolang" she said, grabbing the weak Syaoran.

Night Time.

The Li's Coliseum is full of people. Yelan and the rest of the families were sitting in front of the stage. Including Xu, Meiling, Eriol and the producers.

The Colliseum is so dark, and there are only few lights were on. Yelan looks around, and taps Meiling's shoulder "Meiling, where is Xiaolang?" she ask,

Meiling looks around, "I don't know.. Maybe he went out to check the guards" she said,  
Fuutie eyes were shinning (stars form) "Look at the Coliseum! It's so big! And yet.. Its too small for all Sakura's fans!" she said,

Fanren smiles, "Yeah.. I never thought that One day I would see this Big Coliseum turning into a small one just because of all these people!"

"Mrs. Li"

Yelan looks at the Guard "Yes?" she ask,  
"We have to open the other corner? Because there are still people waiting outside"  
Yelan smiles and nods, "Go ahead and open the other one" she said,  
Fuutie gasp "WOW! I never knew Sakura has lots of fans!" she said,  
Feimei hits Fuutie "You're stupid Fuutie, of course! Everybody LOVES SAKURA!" she said,

Meanwhile..

Syaoran sighs, the curtains were down.. So people can't see him. He is standing in front of the stage. Looking around, trying to control his self.. Trying to control his emotions.. Trying to control his hands, to pick his rashin ban and destroy the stage "Sakura..."

"Li"

Syaoran turns and sighs at him "What do you want?"  
Touya cross his arms, "You're Stupid" he said,  
Syaoran grits his teeth, "What do you mean by that?" he ask,

Touya shakes his head, "I know you have an amnesia.. I know you are confused, but it is not an excuse for you to deny that you Love my sister!"

Syaoran sighs, "I don't know, I am confused"

Touya glares at him, "Li... You are confused yes. But your heart isn't. Heart doesn't lie and you know that!"  
Syaoran looks at him,

"I know that your heart is trying to reach out to your stupid brain and he's trying to tell you that you Love Sakura" he said, then smirks "But your Stupid Brain doesn't want to listen to your heart" he added,

Syaoran's tears starting to fall, "But every time! Every time I see Sakura.. I..I.." he said, closing his eyes. He can imagine, Sakura and Atami kissing... "I can't!" he yells and runs to exit the stage.

Touya sighs, "Baka..(Stupid)" he said,

Syaoran wipes his tears, and saw his family in front of the stage. He sits on his chair and sighs,

"There you are Xiaolang" said,  
Syaoran sighs, "yeah" he said,

The Lights were turn off...

People stops talking and soon the coliseum quieted down..

"Its starting.." Yelan said, whispering.  
Xu smiles, "Good Luck Sakura.." she said,

_Author's Note: Read on! I added 2 chapters because I promise the concert  
and accident . huh? Xu is saying good luck at Sakura? ^.^_

_Thank you very very much to all of you readers who reviewed!  
*hugs to all of you!*_

More R+R! for inspirations!

_Check my other fics!_


	17. Melody in my Heart

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: Okay.. Here's the next part! The concert! Please.. _When you read this chapter.. if you have the song in mp3 then you better hear them and also.. When reading don't ONLY use your eyes.. You have to use your IMAGINATION ^.^_

**Memories of Syaoran will be in bold and italics ^.^_  
_**_  
Enjoy!_

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

^.^ _Continue! R+R **for inspirations!  
and Check out my favorite reviews on my page ^^**_

**WAIT!**

**Tell me.. Do you want more chapters of Melody in my heart?  
or just leave it there?  
or you want a sequel?**

**Please email your answers to me!  
_  
Disclaimer: all CCS characters belong to CLAMP_**

**The Melody in my Heart..._  
_Chapter Seventeen: Melody in my Heart_  
_**Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Then Lights went on...

Soon.. it was raining Cherry Blossoms and Peonies petals.

Syaoran catch the petals of Cherry Blossoms and Peonies

The people were amazed.. Especially when they look up and saw a light turning one by one.. And realize the lights were forming, letters. When all the lights were on they realize it was spelled "MELODY IN MY HEART"

Then the curtains went up.. And they saw a dark stage... and a girl, sitting on a swing... her back facing the audiences

Then a voice... (a/n: ahem.. combination of the ending music of Movie 2 and platina)

The girl starts singing acapella (without music)

Kono ke te Kono koe o_... Tsu taete ima suguni...Isoi de kokoni kite  
Kanji te mata mire chikara...Shinji te hoshii no, Yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
Utatte ru Ashita he no merodii..._

The Audiences know that the girl is Sakura..

"CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY!"

Then the girl starts to sing again, she translated into English what she sang earlier..

Reach Out... This Voice_  
Pass it on... Right now..  
Quickly come.. feel it,  
I want you still.. Believe in everyone's power  
The continuation of the dream is to see the melody tomorrow... You're singing..._

"CHERRY! WE LOVE YOU!"

Syaoran's heart beating fast.. Looking at her..

The Sakura stands, but they can't see her since the stage is so dark

I am a dreamer... with Hidden powers...

"CHERRY!"

Then a soft melody...

watashi no sekai_...  
yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru...  
demo souzou mo shinai mono kakureteru hazu_

One Light turn on

sora ni mukau kiki no

Another Light Turn on

you ni anata o

The Fans continues to yell... One by One Lights turning on the stage

massugu mitsumeteru...

The Lights starts to move on... making circles in the coliseum  
Sakura continues to sing, without music

mitsuketainaa kanaetainaa_  
shinjiru sore dake de  
koerarenai mono wa nai  
utau you ni kiseki no you ni  
omoi ga subete o kaete yuku yo  
kitto kitto odoroku Ku..._

The Voice stops  
Fans yells more...

kurai...

The Lights stops moving ...

"CHERRY! WE LOVE YOU!"

Syaoran continues to stare at Sakura... "My god.. She's so... amazing"  
Yelan nods,

The Lights moves and focus on Sakura  
People shouts more, when they saw their singer..

Sakura is wearing pink princess clothes.

Then.. a music...  
Sakura raise her hand and starts to sing (with music now)

Kono ke te Kono koe o_  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Isoi de kokoni kite_

"CHERRY! CHERRY! WO AI NE!"  
"MEILI CHERRY!"  
_  
Kanji te mata mire chikara  
Shinji te hoshii no_

Sakura smiles at them,  
_  
Yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
Utatte ru Ashita he no merodii_

Then the rooftop of the Coliseum open.. The people gasp.. Seeing the stars and some fireworks.. Forming the name Cherry Blossoms

Dancers appear on the stage, and begin to dance. Sakura rips her princess dress, and joins in dancing.  
Syaoran blush and controls his self to go over the stage to cover Sakura.  
Sakura is wearing a white jacket, pink inside and a white mini skirt (really short). She's also using a headset microphone

Tono ke te kono koe o_  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Isoi de kokoni kite_

"CHERRY! CHERRY! WO AI NE!"  
_  
Hushigi na natsu kashii kozou  
Ki koe teiru de shou?_

"WE LOVE YOU!"  
_  
Toi kioku o ima Tsu naide ku  
Monoga da nira haji maru_

The Fans stands up and starts dancing...  
Some were singing too...  
Yelan giggles and stands too, dancing  
Fuutie and the others did, Meiling and Siefa were singing

Yukito, Touya, Fujitaka Syaoran and Xu were the only ones who were left sitting  
Syaoran looks at his mother "Mom!"  
Yelans smiles, "Enjoy this Xiaolang! The music is very good.. And Sakura can even sing that high tone"  
_  
Iena katta kotoba..._

"KOTOBA!"  
_  
Yotte niahu reteru  
Kokoro no daiarii_

"YOU CAN HAVE MY DIARY ANYTIME CHERRY BLOSSOMS!"

Sakura smiles,  
_  
Mekure bai tsu demo Anata gaso bani  
ita no_

_Mie nai Yakusou de  
Deatta Watashi tachi  
Ho shiete Sono wa keo_

"CHERRY! CHERRY! WO AI NE!"  
_  
Ano hino Chikai o ima mo Noboe tei rude shou?  
Miageta kono sora ni  
Doko ma demo kimou no niji o kakeyou  
_  
Tono ke te Kono koe o_  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Isoi de kokoni kite_

"CHERRY!"  
_  
Kanji te Mure no mire tsu o  
Wa katte itade shou?  
Yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
Utatte ru Ashita he no merodii_

Sakura smiles, and walks in front of the stage, clapping her head  
and when she winks at some guys...

Syaoran glares at her...  
Sakura didn't notice him  
Syaoran grits his teeth.._  
_  
whooo.. whooo.. parapapapapa_  
whooo.. whooo.. parapapapapa_

_Koi suro kiseki_

"CHERRY! CHERRY! WO AI NE!"  
_  
Kimi tsu o hodoi te  
Anata no moto e Hashi ru  
_  
Sakura runs towards the dancers and join in dancing again,  
_  
Tono ke te sono koe o  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Haji mete mita you na_

"CHERRY! CHERRY! WO AI NE!"  
_  
Shi ranai kagaya ku mirai Saga shini yuki ma shou  
Nani mo sore naide  
Iishou nara kuji kezuni yoke ru kara_

_Tono ke te Kono koe o  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Isoi de kokoni kite_

"CHERRY! BE MINE!"  
_  
Kanji te Mure no mire tsu o Wa katte itade shou?  
Yume no tsuzuki ga hora_

"CHERRY! WO AI NE!"  
_  
Utatte ru Ashita he no merodii_

Whowhoh!_  
La La_

Tono ke te Kono koe o_  
Tsu taete ima suguni  
Isoi de kokoni kite_

Sakura claps "You want to sing this in English?" she yells,  
The People said Yes and raising their banners

Sakura smiles, "You will join me in singing right?" she asks, as the melody keeps going  
"YES!"

Sakura smiles, and wipes her sweat and starts to sing the English song of the Japanese she just sang

Reach out this voice_  
Pass it on right now  
Quickly come here  
Feel it, I want you still  
Believe in everyone's power  
The continuation of the dream is to see the MELODY tomorrow you're singing!  
_  
One Dancer hands Sakura a microphone, and Sakura points the microphone on the audiences  
Sakura smiles, "Come on! I want to hear you Chinese people to sing!"  
_  
Reach out this voice  
Pass it on right now  
Quickly come here  
You can hear the strange nostalgic beat, can't you?  
This memory is linking and the story begins_

Sakura claps her hands "That's sooo great!" she yells, "A perfect 10 to all of you!" she said, smiling  
"CHERRY!"  
"CHERRY BE MINE!"

Words that wasn't able to say_  
I'm overloaded with schedules  
If I flipped a page in my heart's diary  
You were always right next to me_

_We met by an unseen promise  
Tell me the reason  
You still remember?_

"WE REMEMBER CHERRY!"  
_  
The promise of that day right?  
Underneath the sky I will write to you as you wanted_

_Reach out this voice  
Pass it on right now  
Quickly come here_

"CHERRY I WANT YOU!"  
_  
Feel it, I want you still  
Believe in everyone's power  
The continuation of the dream is to see the MELODY tomorrow you're singing!  
_  
whooo.. whooo.. parapapapapa_  
whooo.. whooo.. parapapapapa_

"I LOVE YOU CHERRY!"  
_  
The Miracle of falling in love  
forgetting my secret  
I run to your side_

"CHERRY! I LOVE YOU!"  
_  
Reach out this voice  
Pass it on right now  
Like we saw it for the first time  
Lets go look for  
The Unknown, Shinning Future_

"CHERRY!"

I'm not afraid of anything together_  
I can go without losing your heart  
_  
Reach out this voice_  
Pass it on right now  
Quickly come here  
Feel it, I want you still_

"CHERRY!"  
_  
Believe in everyone's power  
The continuation of the dream is to see the MELODY tomorrow you're singing!  
_  
Whowhoh!_  
La La_

Reach out this voice

"CHERRY!"  
_  
Pass it on right now  
Quickly come here  
_  
The Audiences Claps and continues to yell, that they love Sakura. Sakura bows and waves at them, "Thank you very much for coming here tonight. And since, this is my first concert in China. I won't let you all down!" she yells, smiling

"CHERRY!"  
"CHERRY!"  
"CHERRY!"

"Before anything else.. I want to thank also, the Family Li for sponsoring my concert. Especially Mr. Xiaolang Li, Yelan Li, Fuutie, Feimei, Siefa, Fanren, Meiling for being a good friend!" she said, wiping her tears "and Xu Pien" she said, smiling

Xu blinks, and looks confused

"My fan and friend,"

Xu controls her tears and looks down,

Meiling shakes her head, "Kinomoto is really unselfish" she said,  
Yelan nods,

"Now my next song.. Is dedicated to all of you.. So please sit down and enjoy the show" Sakura said, wiping her sweat  
and catching her breath "its called, the short version of Arigato meaning Thank you" she added, smiling

The People sits on their seats and looks at Sakura

*Music starts..*

Sakura smiles, "I love all of you!"

The Clouds are flowing_  
The winds starts singing  
by this road which I always run  
I am hoping that the white flower is still blooming there_

_But it doesn't bloom the heart beat, filling my chest  
I love you so mush, but time is passing  
That's the crying piece of dream from long ago_

_The gentle breeze is connected to the peace of mind and also the freezing uncertainty  
Supposedly so_

_Everyone let's meet tomorrow  
Even when we become adults one day  
even when I remember that you were here  
Please don't forget me  
Even to the ends of this earth  
Even the never ending now  
Everyone.. Thank you very much_

The Audiences clap their hands,

"Thank you" she said, and smiles, one male dancer approach Sakura, and he was carrying a chair. Sakura smiles at him and sits on the chair, she looks at the audiences "Sometimes, we're confused about how's love was meant to be. Because sometimes, you know that it's over but then, you still want him or her. This song is dedicated to all the people who has their loves ones, and you know its over but you want them back" she said,

*Music Starts*

All alone lost in my dreams..._  
who could know, just how I feel..  
all the hopes and fears, the joy, the tears  
Hidden in my heart..  
Tell me I'm not dreaming, Is it You?_

Syaoran stares at her, = its the song she sang, when I was in the hospital =  
_  
Time stands still, when I see you..  
All these years if you only knew  
How I've wanted to ask, would you come back?  
I'm here for you.. Please don't go away...  
I'll never leave.. I'll away stay.._

_Oh baby please comes back to me..  
Oh it's the only way of LOVE WAS MEANT TO BE..  
I'll stay with you.. For eternity..  
Oh baby.. Please come back to me.._

Tomoyo is standing in the backstage, videotaping Sakura. She realize that Sakura is crying now,

All alone.. lost in my dreams..._  
who could know, just how I feel..  
all the hopes and fears, the joy, the tears  
hidden in my heart..  
Tell me I'm not dreaming, Is it You?_

Syaoran again, control his self, his urge to go to the stage and wipe Sakura's Tears.. He close his eyes, and memories begins to come back ...

**"Open your mouth.. Shaoran"_  
"Shaoran? How many names do I have?"  
"No. Its.. kinda pet name"  
"Pet name? Those are only for the couples, I already have a girlfriend.. And its not you"  
"Yes.. Your girlfriend is Xu"  
"Are you sure?"  
"yes.."  
"I don't feel it.. I.. I don't love her"  
_  
**Syaoran open his eyes and looks at Xu. = I don't Love her.. =

Time stands still, when I am with you.._  
Who could know, this love so new..  
How I've wanted to ask, now you've come back  
I'm here for you..  
Please don't go away...  
Love calls our name... Love has a way.._

_Oh baby please comes back to me..  
Oh it's the only way of LOVE WAS MEANT TO BE..  
I'll stay with you.. For eternity..  
Oh baby.. Please come back to me  
I can't Live WITHOUT YOU, don't you see  
We have a TRUE LOVE, Love beyond your dreams  
Oh baby, please come back to me...  
_  
"Cherry! You're the Best!"

The Dancers appears on the stage and Sakura went into the backstage to change her clothes. Tomoyo smiles and hugs Sakura "You're doing great!" she said,

Sakura smiles, she looks into the mirror  
Kero flew in front of her "But you look tired" he said,  
Sakura force a smile, "No I am okay" she said, "Neh Tomoyo-chan what costume should I wear now?" she ask,

After the Dance...

Sakura enters the stage again, Syaoran looks at her = why does she have to be so beautiful = he ask, then another memory came into his head, he close his eyes, he can feel pain.. every time a memory comes back.. He can feel pain.. Why?...

... a Ferris wheel?

_"Sha-oran.."**  
"Yes?"  
"W-Why didn't you.. Come back?"**_

Black..

_"Ever since.. Ever since.. *sobs* b-but I didn't realize it.. I was *sobs* soo clueless...when you *sobs* when you left me.. I realize that Your.. MY NUMBER 1..."_

Syaoran open his eyes "Number One?" he asks, then he looks back at Sakura.

Sakura is wearing a tight pink pants and a spaghetti green t-shirt "This next song, is original sang by Barbara Straisand, its called Some good things never last" she said, sitting on a high chair.

The Audiences were sighing dreamily at her voice

It's three in the Morning.._  
You're nowhere in sight..  
and all that I wanted was to be with you Tonight_

Syaoran close his eyes, = argh my head! =

Then he saw his self, young. At the age of 11.. Talking to Sakura on the bridge.. His back facing her

_"I'm glad I got the Chance to meet you. After I came to Japan, I could only think of myself. My head was filled with clow cards and becoming stronger. But you would do your best and try your hardest for anyone. I couldn't do that."_

I've watched love gets closer_  
and then fade away...  
I've seen you believe in me  
I've seen you trying to stay..._

_"Sakura! Capture the CARD!"**  
**_  
But what good is hold in on.._  
When you know  
That all you can think about. is letting go_

Syaoran controls his tears...

_"I know you. You're a really a nice guy"_

Xu looks at Syaoran "Xiaolang are you okay?" she ask,  
Syaoran felt the pain is fading "Yeah I guess" he said,  
Sakura smiles and looks at Syaoran

They say if YOU LOVE SOMEONE.._  
THEN SET THEM FREE...  
and if they come back again. .then in the end..  
it was MEANT to be.._

Again, tears falling on Sakura's face  
_  
I thought we were lovers,  
I thought we were friends...  
I guess when reality steps in the dreaming ends..._

_We live for the future  
We learn from the past  
No matter how hard we try  
Some GOOD things never.. last..._

When all you can think about  
is letting go...  
Be TRUE to YOURSELF my LOVE  
That's all I ever wanted you to be...

Sakura looks at Syaoran

Just don't forget to smile..._  
When you THINK OF me.._

"Sakura.."

_"Are you okay Sakura?"**  
"Yes I am"  
"I am glad"**_  
_  
I'll reach for the stars  
I have got them in sight  
There's someone who really needs me  
Out there in the Night_

_"Raitei Shourai!"  
**  
"Key which holds the power of the stars reveal thy true form before me, by the contract, I Sakura commands you.. RELEASE!"**_

Syaoran whispers "Clow cards.. Sakura cards.. " He looks at Sakura, "Cards Mistress"  
Yelan looks at Syaoran "You remember?" she ask,

Syaoran nods, "I do very clear.. Sakura told me everything, but I was confused that time. Now, I know.. not confused anymore, ."

We live for the future_  
We will learn from the past  
No matter how hard we try  
some good things.. never.. last_

_Why.. can't they.. last..._

*music fades*

"CHERRY! MORE!"

Sakura smiles, "This next song.. is one of the popular songs that I sang, This is all dedicated to all of you" she said, adjusting her headset

I wanna thank you for_  
all the trust and devotion  
Thank you for the good times  
For your love, Love as deep as any ocean_

_Though for a while we may go separate ways  
I know nothing can come between us  
Oh, No matter what people say_

Say you will remember my love_  
Say you never will lose sight of  
the light we found to guide us  
_  
Syaoran shakes his head, "arghhh"  
Yelan looks at Syaoran "Are you alright?" she ask  
Syaoran nods, "Don't worry Mom I can handle myself" he said,  
Yelan sighs, "okay"

Say you will remember my love_  
Call me any lonely night, love  
You know I'm on your side_

Well all around the world_  
people looking for someone  
to have and belong to  
Everyone needs a love to hold on to_

_And when you find someone, you'll open your eyes  
to the beauty that's all around you  
Oh, and I'm So happy I found you, love...  
_

Then a dancing beat and Sakura begins to clap her hands and the dancers starts dancing again, she joins in.. And the people stand again, dancing to the beat

Sakura smiles, "Join me in singing!"

"CHERRY!"

Aitai na Aenai na Setsunai na Kono kimochi_  
Ienai no Iitai no Chansu nogashite bakari  
Datte Datte tsubasa hiroge futari de  
Sora wo marason Yume wo yunizon shitai_

"WHOOOOOO!"  
"CATCH YOU! CATCH ME MATTE!"  
_  
Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait  
Look this way and say you like me  
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely  
My thoughts fly, fly, fly into you heart  
They won't get lost_

"CHERRRYYYY COME OVER HERE!"  
"CHERRRRRRRRRRYYYYY WE LOVEYOU!"  
_  
Tama ni ne Nakunatchau Karada no batterii  
Anata no egao de itsu mo juuden mantan Pawaa bakuhatsu shichae  
O-negai O-negai Mazu wa o-tomodachi kara  
Waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai_

"CHERRYYYYYY WO AI NE!"  
"CHERRYYYYY I LOVE YOU!"  
_  
Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely  
It's our destiny It suits you well  
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely  
I won't bow down to anyone You're my No.1, No.1, No.1, No.1 in this world  
I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u_

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"  
"CHERRYYYYY YOU'RE SOOOO BEAUTIFUL!"  
_  
Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Matte  
Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto  
Atashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde yuke  
Mayowanai_

Sakura smiles, and continues to clap her hands  
_  
Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Zettai  
Unmei datte O-niai datte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto  
Dare ni mo makenai Anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
Ko-i-shi-te-'ru_

"YOU'RE MY NUMBER ONE CHERRY!"  
"CHERRYYYYY YOU'RE SOOOO BEAUTIFUL!"  
"CHERRYYYYY YOU'RE SOOOO BEAUTIFUL!"

Sakura smiles, and bows "Please welcome Atami Tachibana!" Then she exited the stage and Atami starts singing

Sakura rubs her head, "What time is our flight for tomorrow Tomoyo-chan?" she ask,  
Tomoyo looks at Sakura, "Why are you in a hurry?" she ask,  
Sakura sighs, "I just want to go home.. If its okay, We can go home after this concert?" she ask,  
Tomoyo shakes her head, "You need rest" she said,  
Sakura smiles, "Please Tomoyo-chan.. please.."

Tomoyo blinks and sighs, "Okay.. I'll call the airport and change our flight schedule.. is.. one hour after your concert is fine?" she ask

Sakura smiles "You're the best Tomoyo-chan"

Then they heard Atami introducing Sakura.. Sakura sighs and enters the stage. Sakura is wearing a black spaghetti straight dress with printed, pink cherry blossom's petals "Nice Song Atami" Sakura said, smiling.

"Wow! I am so lucky!" Atami said, winking at the yelling fans  
Sakura blinks, "and why are you lucky?" she ask,  
"Well I get to stand beside the Famous Beautiful Cherry Blossoms" he said,  
The Fans yells,

"Okay enough this crap Atami, we have to sing a song" she said,  
Atami sighs dreamily "And I get to sing with her too!"

"ATAMI AND SAKURA!"

Syaoran grits his teeth,

Sakura smiles, "This song is dedicated to Mrs. Yelan Li" she said,  
Yelans smiles, and nods,

Atami begins to sing,

Sometimes, I think of me and you_  
and every now and then I think we'll never make it through,  
We go through some crazy times and there are times,  
I wonder if I'll keep loving you..  
But I always do_

Seems that, Love always finds a reason_  
to keep me here.. Believin'  
When I feel our Love.. is slipping away_

Seems that, Love always finds a reason_  
to make me stay, and even  
Through the darkest night,  
The feelings survives  
Seems that I can just look at you and I find the reason,  
in your Eyes.._

Atami stops singing, and Sakura starts to sing...

I know, Sometimes I wish that you were free_  
I know Sometimes I wonder what you're doing here with me  
But something keeps you by my side  
through everything, through all the times we Disagree  
You keep Loving me_

Seems that, Love always finds a reason_  
to keep me here.. Believin'  
When we feel our Love.. is slipping away  
and it Seems that,_

Love always finds a reason_  
to make me stay, and even  
Through the darkest night,  
The feelings survives  
and you know when you look at me,  
you'll find the reason, in my Eyes.._

Then Atami join in.. he sang with her.

Seems that, Love always finds a reason_  
to keep us here.. Believin'  
When we feel our Love.. is slipping away  
I declare that, Love always finds a reason  
to make us stay, and even  
Through the darkest night,  
The feelings survives.._

Love always finds a reason_  
to keep us here.. Believin'  
When we feel our Love.. is slipping away_

_Seems that, Love always finds a reason  
to make us stay, and even  
Through the darkest night,  
The feelings survives_

And you know when you look at me,_  
you'll find the reason in my eyes_

The Audiences Claps their hands,  
Meiling whispers at Syaoran "You're better singer than him"

Sakura smiles, "Okay, you want another Song from Atami and I?" she asks,  
The Fans yells "YES!"  
Sakura smiles, "But that will be later" she said, Atami smiles and nods and then he exited the stage

Sakura smiles, she's not using the headset anymore. She's holding a microphone now. "And now.. My next song.. is actually, every time I hear this song.. It reminds me of me and my special someone" she said, "and its making me cry... I mean, really cry so I hope don't um.. Be surprise if tears starts to fall on to my face.. Singing this song" she said, "This one is for all of you" she added, but looking ONLY at Syaoran.

Did you think that your smile could hide what's on your mind_  
no matter how I tried, I just couldn't be so blind.._

Syaoran holds his head, = ARGHHHHH =  
"Xiaolang?"  
_  
we've been close but people grows and they sometimes grow apart  
there's just thing I ask you if you had a change of heart_

Syaoran shakes his head, = No.. No! What is this? What is this pain! ARGHHHHHH =  
_  
"How dare you.. Li-kun You.. MOVE ON! I can't believe you.. I thought you Love Sakura-chan!"_

_**"So that's why, You USED another girl to FORGET SAKURA-CHAN! I can't believe you STOOPED SO LOW"**_

_"She didn't Move on Li-kun.. Because she Loves you dearly.. I tried to contact you! SHE TRIED TO reached out to you! but I guess now I understand everything.."_

Break it to me gently_  
If you have to then tell me lies  
Break it to me gently..._

= God No.. Please = Syaoran said, holding his head, crying

**"Sakura.. I love you very much"_  
"I know"  
"But.. "  
"But?"  
"I can't.. I.. already.."  
"yes?"_**

_at least you leave me with my pride  
try to spare my feelings if the feelings have to die  
break it to gently  
if you have to say goodbye...  
**  
"..girlfriend"**_

_**"G-Girlfriend?"  
"I.. Move on.. I .. have a girlfriend.. "  
"Why..?"  
"Forgive me.. Sakura-chan"  
"H-How dare you..? I waited for you.."  
"it was the biggest mistake I've ever.."  
"Onegai.. Syaoran.. get Out"**_

Syaoran shakes his head, he stand up and run towards the exit  
"Xiaolang!" Xu yells, she stands up and follows Syaoran

Yelan looks worried and confused,  
Sakura didn't notice since.. Her eyes were close, trying her best to control her tears

Outside..

Syaoran stops, he leans into the wall...

Memories still coming back at him..

**"Oh my GOD!"_  
"Syaoran.. Its not.."_**

**_"No.. No it's okay Sakura-chan.. *sniffs* I.. I am sorry for yelling.. Its okay.. you are a single and you.. you don't have a b-boyfriend.. I-its okay.. I.. I just.. wish.. I didn't see.. see .. t-the... Kiss.."_**

**"SYAORAN! WAIT!"**

Syaoran shakes his head,

"Xiaolang.."

Syaoran steps back ward seeing Xu "Get away from me" he said,  
"Xiaolang"  
"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Syaoran said, tears falling on his face  
"But.."  
"YOU'RE A LIAR!" he yells,

"What? What do you mean by that?" Xu ask,

"You told me that Sakura and Atami kissed, you told me that Sakura is a two timer! You told me that Sakura is the reason why I got this amnesia!" he yells,

"Xiaolang..."

"Why did you lie to me.. Xu" Syaoran ask, yelling "WHY DID YOU DAMN LIE TO ME!" he yells furiously,  
"because.." Xu said, trying to touch him  
Syaoran shakes his head, "Don't touch me.. I hate you.. I HATE YOU!" Syaoran said, and then he turns to run  
"Xiaolang! Don't leave me!"

Syaoran exited the coliseum, his mind is a mess.. This time, he didn't notice that a fast car is on his way...

"XIAOLANG! WATCH OUT!"

Syaoran was about to look when it's too late.

He was hit by a car.. Again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xu yells,

The Guards saw what happen, they hurriedly called the hospital...

A few minutes later..

Xu ordered the guards to tell the family about what happen,

"I'll come with Xiaolang, tell Aunt Yelan and the others okay?" Xu said, wiping her tears  
"Yes Ma'am"

Inside the Ambulance..

Xu wipes her tears "Not again, Xiaolang" she said, kissing Syaoran's right hand.  
Syaoran open his eyes, "W-Where i-is Sa-Sakura?" he ask,  
"Xiaolang.."  
"I-I s-said d-don't t-touch me" he said, shoving his hands

Xu cries hard

"I want.. S-Sakura..."

Xu shakes her head,

"No one else.. b-but her..." Syaoran said, as he closes his eyes

_Author's Note: Yes! Syaoran's MEMORY BACK!  
So how the two chapters huh? *winks*_

Okay please continue R+R and also, email me if you want a sequel or not_  
or more chapters of the Melody in my heart.. or just leave it at there._

More R+R! for inspirations!

_Check my other fics!_


	18. Cherry's Number One Fan

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: *looks at you all readers* Hello.. *smiles* How are you? *waves* I hope you are fine... ^^  
Are you? well maybe yes since the next chapter is up..

Thank you! very very MUCH!  
For all your reviews, I am soo happy  
Reviews are my Inspirations..

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

_Enjoy!_

^.^ _Continue! R+R **for inspirations!  
and Check out my favorite reviews on my page ^^**_

**The Melody in my Heart... _  
_Chapter Eighteen: _Cherry's Number One Fan  
_**Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

"Paging Dr. Lao.. Dr. Lao.. Emergency room.. Immediately"  
"Paging Dr. Lao.. Dr. Lao.. Emergency room.. Immediately"  
"Paging Dr. Lao.. Dr. Lao.. Emergency room.. Immediately"  
"Paging Dr. Lao.. Dr. Lao.. Emergency room.. Immediately"

Xu eyes were so red, she's sitting in front of the Emergency Room. Syaoran is inside the room and the nurses were waiting for the doctor.

= God.. What have I done? = She said, crying

Back to the Coliseum..

Sakura and Atami were singing their second duet song. Sakura didn't notice that Syaoran and Xu left because she focused on her concert. And she knows that after this concert.. She will go home.. And will forget Syaoran Li...

Atami starts to sing the song...

Beneath this huge clock [tower]_  
We arranged to meet two years ago on this day  
I'm so overjoyed at this anniversary  
I arrived earlier than our appointed time  
Surely you'll ask "Have you been waiting long?"  
While arriving with a smiling face_

Sakura smiles, and when Atami stops singing.. She starts to sing her part.

On Christmas days [you give me] sweet kisses_  
For birthdays, red bouquets  
When Spring comes let's go and see the cherry blossoms  
No matter how many years pass, I want to stay in love with you_

_[I look for you] among the people waiting for the traffic light  
I spotted you right away, in a green T-shirt  
Even on such anniversaries you don't dress up  
I can't help but love this_

Atami smiles and holds Sakura's hands..

Without any change, I find as always_  
That I'm the one to arrive first_

Sakura looks at Atami and the Crowd went wild..

Someday let's see the setting sun at the Seychelles islands_  
Let's take lots of pictures of us  
Let's visit the town where you were born, too  
Always stay the way you are_

Atami reach out to wipe Sakura's sweat.. And their fans were cheering and yelling that they look so good together.  
Sakura cannot shove Atami's hands because she was in public.. And everyone thinks that they are an Item...  
_  
On Christmas days [you give me] sweet kisses  
For birthdays, red bouquets  
When Spring comes let's go and see the cherry blossoms  
No matter how many years pass, let's join our hands together under the nine steps_

_Someday let's see the setting sun at the Seychelles islands  
Let's take lots of pictures of us  
Let's visit the town where you were born, too  
Always, without change, let's stay together_

_No matter how many years pass, I want to stay in love with you_

"Cherry! MORE! More!"

Sakura smiles, and Atami kiss her cheek. She smiles fakely at Atami and bows at their fans. Atami left Sakura on the stage and went into the back.. He saw the guards who were asking for Li

"What's wrong here?" Atami ask,  
"We have to inform Mrs. Li that Master Syaoran is in the hospital" they said,  
Atami cross his arms, "Don't worry.. I'll tell them.." he said, "Now go to your work" he added,  
"thank you Mr. Tachibana" he said,

Atami looks at Sakura's back performing "I'll tell them.. After the concert.."

Sakura went down and approach her fans, she smiles at Mrs. Yelan and didn't saw Syaoran, = where is Shaoran? = Then she noticed that Xu is also missing.. She tried to smile and stands beside her fans.. "This song is dedicated to all of you, its a revised song from America.. Its called, "That's what friends are for" she said,

"CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY!"

Sakura smiles and starts to sing, with the music..

And I.. never thought I'd feel this way_  
and as far as I'm concerned,  
I'm glad I got the chance to say...  
that I do believe I LOVE YOU_

The fans tried to reach for her hand, and so Sakura let them..  
she shakes their hands with a smile,_  
_  
and if.. I should ever GO away_  
Well then close your eyes and try  
to feel the way we do today  
and then if you can remember..._

Keep Smiling, keep Shinning_  
Knowing you can always count on me.. for sure..  
That's what friends are for...  
For good times, and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more...  
That's what friends are for.._

"WO AI NE CHERRY!"

Well you came and opened me.._  
and now there's so much more I see  
and so by the way I thank you_

"WE ADORE YOU!"

Oh and then for the time when were apart_  
well then close your eyes and all  
the words are coming from my heart  
and if you can remember..._

_Keep Smiling, keep Shinning  
Knowing you can always count on me.. for sure..  
That's what friends are for..._

"WE LOVE YOU!"  
_  
In good times, and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more...  
That's what friends are for.._

After the song, Sakura went back to the stage and Tomoyo appeared, The music begun.. Tomoyo begins to sing..  
Eriol smiles, looking at both of them

There was a time, when we live our life_  
Thinking only of the things that would bring us down_

Tomoyo stops and Sakura turns to sing..

and all the while, what we didn't know_  
is that we never learned to take the time to look around..._

Sakura looks at Tomoyo and both of them sing the next part  
_  
There's a little good in everyone  
and sometimes it takes a little work to see the sun  
if you try you may find your life has just begun.._

(Tomoyo did the second voice on this part)  
_  
Don't you run...  
Don't you run.._

_If you're feeling lost..  
and you wanna be free  
and you feel like your world is tearing up at it seams  
REMEMBER there's LIGHT  
If you wait till the dawn  
You may walk through the clouds  
But to carry on...  
You've got to follow the sun..._

Sakura smiles  
_  
Listen my friend  
This world maybe crazy  
Sometimes you'll feel like loosing the game_

When Sakura stops, Tomoyo continues the song  
_  
But There's always a REASON to keep on BELIEVING  
everyone.. is not the same..._

_If you're feeling lost..  
and you wanna be free  
and you feel like your world is tearing up at it seams  
REMEMBER there's LIGHT  
If you wait till the dawn  
You may walk through the clouds  
But to carry on...  
You've got to follow the sun..._

Sakura and Tomoyo bows, at the yelling fans for hers, "Please welcome Tomoyo Daidouji! another great singer in Japan!" she said, smiling

"TOMOYO! TOMOYO! TOMOYO!"

Back in the Hospital..

Xu is walking left and right, = where is Aunt Yelan and Everyone? = she ask, then she heard the door open and run towards the doctor "How is he? doctor?" she ask,

"Are you HIS GIRLFRIEND?" The doctor ask,

Xu shakes her head, "No.."

"Well.. your Friend.. is already safe. He's okay now.. You can go in there and talk to him" he said, "His wounds are just minor and he's a very strong person" he said, "We can transfer him on the other room if you want"

Xu nods,

When Syaoran was transferred into the room, Xu sighs and opens the door. She saw Syaoran laying on the bed. She pulls a chair beside him and wipes his face "Xiaolang.."

Syaoran open his eyes "Xu.."

Xu's starts to cry, "How are you?" she ask,  
Syaoran shoves her hands, and looks away "I am okay.."  
Xu bit her lips, "Xiaolang.."  
"Get out.."

Xu stand up, crying hard "I know why.. I became your girlfriend," she said,

"..."

"At first, I was so shocked.. When you court me.." she said, wiping her tears "and that time.. I thought I was the Luckiest girl in the whole wide world.. Because Xiaolang Li.. Loves me"

"..."

"But-"

Xu cover her face and cried more "When I met Sakura in person.. I realized that the reason why you fell in love with me.. is because.. Sometimes I act like her.."

Syaoran sighs, but didn't look at her

"and that I realized, you didn't Love me..."

"..."

Xu smiles, "Maybe that's also the reason.. why I was so attracted by Sakura's Music.. and Sakura's atitude at Television.. Because I sometimes I act like her.. since I am her fan.." she said, "I am trying to become Sakura.. I am trying to mimic her moves. the way she talks.. the way she acts..and that, that is the reason.. Why you fell in love with me.."

"..."

"But.. Xiaolang.. I can become Sakura.."

"..."

"I can be UN SELFISH LIKE HER.."

Syaoran looks at her, "Xu.."

"and with that.. I'll prove to you.. Xiaolang.. You're Free..."

Syaoran looks at her confused,

"You're no longer my boyfriend.."

"Xu.."

"I know you Love Sakura.. and I am her number One fan.. Meiling is right, if I am her number one fan.. I'll do anything for her to be happy.. and since I always try to mimic Sakura.. then I guess.. I have to be unselfish JUST LIKE HER..."

"Xu.."

"You're free.. Duibuqui (sorry) Xiaolang.. for all the pain.. its because I love you" she said,

and with that she run towards the door and left Syaoran

"Xu.."

Coliseum..

Sakura winks at her fans, "how about another song from both of us?" she asks,

"YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Sakura smiles "Music please..."

The music starts.. Sakura sings the first part..

Here I am.._  
Alone and I don't understand  
Exactly how it all began  
the dream just walk away..._

Tomoyo pats Sakura, and turns to sing

You're holdin' on when all but the passion's gone_  
and from the start, maybe You were trying to hard  
Its crazy, cause you're breakin' your heart  
Things can fall apart, but I know..  
That you don't want him to go.._

Sakura's tears starts to fall...

Oh its just too much_  
takin all the whole world all by myself_

_Tomoyo wipes Sakura's tear  
The fans seeing their singer crying.. they fell silent.._

oh, there's nothing done_  
Unless you stop trusting, somebody else..  
Somebody else and ... love again_

Sakura shakes her head and leans on Tomoyo's shoulder "I can't Love again.." she whispers..  
Tomoyo smiles sadly, and pats her left right cheek  
_  
You're holdin' on when all but the passion's gone  
and from the start, maybe you were trying to hard  
Its crazy, cause its breakin' my heart  
Things can fall apart, and I know..That you don't want HIM to go.._

Sakura finish the sentence..

I don't want him.. to go...

"Sakura.."

Sakura and Tomoyo looks at Xu crying, Yelan and the others were shock.. Xu is coming on the stage.

"Xu.." Sakura looks at her  
Xu grabs Sakura "Let's go" she said, crying  
"Wait! I am still-"

"Xu! The concert is still not over!" Mrs. Yelan Li yells,  
Sakura looks confused, "Please Xu.. You're hurting me"  
Xu looks at her, "Xiaolang needs you.."

Sakura looks at her, "Syaoran?"  
Xu nods, "please.."

Sakura nods and remove her headset "Lets go"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yells,

Sakura smiles, "Tomoyo.. Please I need to go to Syaoran.. just tell them that I need to go.. and I'll continue the next time" she said,

"Cherry! Where are you going?"

Tomoyo pick up the microphone "um.. Please calm down.. And let's wait for Sakura-chan" she said,  
the audiences starts whispering to each other. They are worried because a girl just grabs Sakura out of the stage.

"Where are we going?" Sakura ask,

Xu and her were walking on the parking Lot "Syaoran is in the Hospital.. he was hit by a car again.. and he wants to see you" she said,

Sakura nods, "okay..." she said,

On the road..

Xu and Sakura didn't talk for a long time. When Sakura noticed Xu's eyes were full of tears "You want me to drive? its dangerous you can't-"

Xu shakes her head, "I need to drive.. Just let me" she said,  
Sakura nods, and sighs

Xu kept driving, tears falling on her face. Sakura sighs, "What happen to Shaoran.."

"His memory came back.. he went out of the coliseum and he was so mad at me.. then he was trying to avoid me when he was hit by a car again.. I told the guards that, they should inform the Family Li.. but I guess they didn't. The reason why you're the one I grabbed its because he wants to see you" she said,

"Xu.."

Xu wipes her tears, she can't see anymore.. with all those water in her eyes.. and her heart is aching.. "Sakura..for-"

"XU WATCH OUT!" Sakura said,

Xu looks and yells, "NOOO!" she avoid the truck, but she panic and the car went straight into the pole. Xu seeing that the car is approaching the pole. she block Sakura's way..

"XU!"

The car stops.. was hit on the pole..

Sakura's arms were bleeding.. because of some torn glasses  
Xu is worst.. she's bleeding all over because she uses her body to protect Sakura.. "S-Sakura.."

Sakura's tears starts to flow.. "Xu.. why?"  
Xu smiles, and crying at the same time "am I.. sti-still.. y-you're nu-number one f-fan?" she ask,  
Sakura nods "Of course.."

Xu smiles and bits her lips from the pain, "ouch.. My body.. " she close her eyes.. she can't move.. Lots of torn glass on her back and head, "T-Take ca-care of.. X-Xiaolang.."

"Xu?"

"S-See? I-I can.. b-become l-like you.. I can be.. un-unselfish.."

"Xu.. what are you talking about?"

"I-I'm ha-happy.. I-I *gasp* m-met m-my f-favor-rite s-singer.. b-before I- I.. d-"

Sakura shakes her head, "No.. don't say that.. you're not going to die!" she said, crying  
Xu smiles, "I-I'm sorry.. for - for all th-the pain.. I've c-caused y-you.." she said, trying to breathe  
Sakura smiles, "I forgive you.. but please fight.. Xu.. please.. you cannot die not now Please!"  
Xu shakes her head, "Its my time.. goodbye.. Sakura.."

"Xu.. no.. please.. no.."

Xu close her eyes. Sakura reach out to feel her pulse..

Nothing..

"XUUUUUUU NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura cries hard and hug Xu "no.. No.. Nooo" she said, crying hard

"Noooo.. please.. noooo" she said,

Sakura noticed one of her cds on Xu's car... she cried harder, "I lost my number one fan.. why.." she said, crying and hugging Xu's dead body.. "why?"

Then she heard an ambulance_  
_

_Author's Note: X-Xu.. is.. d-dead... *sniffs*  
I can't believe it turn out like this..._

and I am crying! *sniffs* really!

_Okay please continue R+R and also, email me if you want a sequel or not  
or more chapters of the Melody in my heart.. or just leave it at there._

_More _R+R! for inspirations!

_Check my other fics!_


	19. A second chance...

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: waaaaaaa Exams LAST Week! and Fanfiction and Crosswinds are down last week! what's happening? demo I WILL MAKE UP THIS WEEK! this week all these remaining 5 FANFICS  
will have a NEW CHAPTER I PROMISE ^^

But I promise you that I will post new chapter of my 3 fanfics this week right?_  
Well, as I promise.. at the end of this week, you'll see.. 3 of this fanfics will be updated^^_

_I see.. Lots of you don't want Xu to be dead huh? *thinks* I can't believe it!**  
just because of that.. you felt sorry for her.. but.. *sniffs* I guess me too..  
okay LEAVE EVERYTHING TO CHETTE! .**_

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

**Onegai! R+R**

**The Melody in my Heart... _  
_Chapter Nineteen: A second chance... **  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Sakura open her eyes and realize she was in the Hospital, she felt someone holds her hand, she look and saw Tomoyo, smiling

"I am so happy that you're safe" she said,  
Sakura smiles, "W-Where is e-everyone?" she ask,

Tomoyo smiles sadly, "Mrs. Li and the others were taking care of the colliseum, your fans wants to go here but the police stop them" she said, caressing Sakura's head, "Li is on this Hospital also, he's okay.. but he doesn't know that you're here.." she added,

Sakura tried to sit, Tomoyo stops her "No.. you're still weak"  
Sakura shakes her head and sits up, "W-Where is Xu?" she ask,  
"She's in the Emergency room.." she said,  
Sakura grabs Tomoyo's Shoulder, "I want to see her" she said,

Tomoyo smiles and pats Sakura, "Don't worry.. The doctor said there is still a chance for her to make it, her heart beat moves again when they shock her body and- "

"But I want to see her" Sakura said, looking down, "She saved me.."

"Sakura-chan.."

Sakura looks at Tomoyo, her eyes were pleading "Onegai (please) Tomoyo-chan?" she ask, Tears starts flowing on her cheeks

Tomoyo sighs and helps Sakura to get out of the bed.

In the other Room..

Syaoran sits up straight, "W-What?" he ask,

Meiling nods, "Xu.. is in the Emergency room right now.. a-according to the police, when they saw them, Xu-"  
Syaoran grabs the sheets, his body starts to shake, "T-Them?" he ask,

Meiling covers her mouth "No! I-I mean She.. her.. only her" Meiling curse her big mouth, = Xiaolang shouldn't know that Sakura is also with Xu not now... because of his condition not now =

Syaoran shake his head, "Meiling, please don't lie.. I know when you're lying" he said,  
Meiling sighs, "Sorry Xiaolang.."  
Syaoran narrows his eyes, "T-Them? who is Xu.. Companion?" he ask,  
Meiling sighs again, "Sakura.."

Syaoran stand up and pick his dextrose,

"Xiaolang where are you Going?" Meiling ask,

Syaoran open the door and looks at her, "Isn't it obvious? I am going to see if Sakura is okay" he said,  
Meiling cross her arms, "But Xiaolang! you're still weak!"  
Syaoran grits his teeth, "Are you gonna help me or not?" he ask yelling

Meiling sighs, "When you're in Love.. you do stupid things" she murmurs as she approach Syaoran. "Here Let me hold your dextrose" she said, sighing

Syaoran smiles, "Thanks Meiling.. you're right.. you're my best Cousin" he said,  
Meiling blush and smiles, "Yeah.. thanks.." she said,

In front of the Emergency room..

Sakura leans on the door, looking at the operation. Tears falling on her face "Please.. Please Xu.. fight.. fight Xu" she said, closing her eyes..

She remembers her words..

"am I.. sti-still.. y-you're nu-number one f-fan?"_  
"S-See? I-I can.. b-become l-like you.. I can be.. un-unselfish.."  
"I-I'm ha-happy.. I-I *gasp* m-met m-my f-favor-rite s-singer.. b-before I- I.. d-"  
"I-I'm sorry.. for - for all th-the pain.. I've c-caused y-you.."_

Sakura cry harder, "Xu please.. fight" she said,

Then she felt someone tap her right shoulder, she turns and gasp "Shaoran.." she said,  
Syaoran smiles sadly and wipes one Sakura's tear falling on her right cheek "Don't Cry..."  
Sakura hugs Syaoran and cries harder, "Shaoran.. Xu.. I.. *sobs* I don't want her .. *sobs* dead" she said,  
Syaoran hugs back and sighs, "Sakura.. please stop crying" he said,

Tomoyo looks at the two of them, she felt her tears flowing on her face, she is crying because of Sakura Because of Sakura's suffering. "Sakura-chan.." she said, sobbing

Eriol seeing Tomoyo crying and looking at Syaoran and Sakura, he runs towards her and hugs her "Tomoyo.." he said,

Tomoyo cries and hugs Eriol back, "I don't like seeing Sakura like that.. Eriol.. I just can't stand seeing Sakura like that" she added,

Eriol kiss Tomoyo's forehead and rubs her back, "Tomoyo.. for Sakura's sake.. be strong, you need to be strong for her.." he said,

"Xu.. she saved me.."  
Syaoran look down at Sakura, "She what?" he ask,  
Sakura bit her lip, "She saved me.." she said,

Syaoran remembered what Xu told her..

I know you Love Sakura.. and I am her number One fan.. Meiling is right, if I am her number one fan.. I'll do anything for her to be happy.. and since I always try to mimic Sakura.. then I guess.. I have to be unselfish JUST LIKE HER...

= Xu.. =

The door opens and the Doctor came out of the Emergency room

Sakura rush towards the Doctor, "H-How is she?" she ask,  
The doctor sighs and shakes his head, "I am sorry.. we.."  
Sakura fell on her knees "No.." she said,  
Syaoran kneels and hugs her

"We cannot save her.. I feel she doesn't want to.. we tried our best but she didn't cooperate.. I guess, she really wants to go away" he said,

Sakura cries harder, "I'll .."  
The doctor looks at her,

Atami, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto, Yelan and her daughters arrived and saw Sakura and Syaoran,

"I'll pay everything" she said, softly  
"Sakura-chan.." Meiling said, tears falling on her face now  
"I'll pay everything.. I'll pay you everything.. I'll give you all my money.." Sakura said,  
"Miss.."

Sakura grabs the Doctor's Hands crying, "Just save her! Just SAVE MY FRIEND!" she said, yelling desperately  
The doctor sighs, "I'll call the people who will take care of her dead body.. I am so sorry.." he said,

Then the sad doctor disappeared in the corner,

Sakura stand up and grabs her key, "Maybe you can't Doctor.. But I CAN" she said,

"SAKURA!" Eriol said, eyes widening "You cannot use your Power to bring People alive!" he said,  
Sakura looks at Eriol, "Eriol please.. Just this once.. I want to use my power.. For my SAKE" she said, crying  
Eriol shakes his head, "But it is The Rule-"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE RULES! I WANT XU TO BE ALIVE AGAIN! SHE SAVED ME! I SHOULD BE THE ONE OVER THERE IF IT WASN'T FOR HER!" she yells,

"Sakura.."

Sakura clench her fist, "I'll use the HOPE CARD.. I'll use her.. I don't know if it will work.. But I'll do Anything.. ANYTHING" she said,

"Sakura.." Mrs. Li wipes her tears and smiles,

"You cannot Stop me Eriol.."  
Eriol looks at Syaoran "Please Syaoran.. stop Sakura, I know you can"  
Syaoran looks at Sakura "Go ahead Sakura, I'll help you" he said,

"WHAT? are you CRAZY?" Eriol said, trembling "Sakura.. This is insane! You cannot use your powers it is Forbidden!" he yells,

Atami is confused, = Powers? = he ask, looking at them,

Sakura wipes her tears and enters the room,  
Syaoran takes the dextrose away from his body and follows Sakura  
The rest follows them.

Atami even his mind messed up.. he follows them..

Inside the Emergency Room..

Sakura stands in front of Xu's Bed.. she close her eyes and opens her hands, the key glows as she chant the incantations, " Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before your master Sakura, command you.."

Atami eyes widening,

"Release!"

Atami saw the little key, turns into a wand, = H-How did sh-she do that? = he ask,

Sakura close her eyes, "Hope card.. come to thy mistress.." she said,

Sakura's bag glows and the Hope card flew.. Kero seeing this, he followed the card. Kero gasp seeing the Hope enters a Hospital Room..

"What's the matter here?" he asks, entering the room. He saw Sakura arms raising..  
Eriol sighs, "She's going to use the Hope card to save Xu.." he said,  
"Oh.. Well I know she will succeed" Kero said,  
Eriol shakes his head, "She's breaking the magic rule.. Cerberus.."  
Kero cross his paws, "No she isn't as long as Xu isn't dead"  
Eriol sighs, "Yeah.. Xu is dead.."  
"Oh well.. WHAT?" Kero yells,  
Eriol nods,

"Sakura! Stop this! you cannot Bring a dead person Alive! You're not a GOD!" he yells,

Sakura close her eyes and threw the Hope card above her head, she raises her wand, "HOPE CARD!"  
The Hope card appears in front of Sakura, and she's smiling "What can I do for my Master?" she ask,  
Sakura looks at the Hope card, her eyes were pleading "I want you to bring Xu back to us.. I want you to.. "  
The Hope card shakes her head, "I cannot do that.. my Master" she said,  
Sakura's tears starts flowing again, "Onegai.. Help me.. I don't want to lose her" she said,  
The Hope card looks at Sakura, "Very well.. I can do it.. one condition" she said,

Sakura nods, "What is it?" she ask,

The Hope close her eyes, "To bring a person back .. There should be a **soul exchange**.. I'll bring her back to Life.. **You take her place**" she said, sadly

Sakura gasp

"NO SAKURA!" Syaoran yells, trembling  
"Sakura-chan! Onegai!" Tomoyo said, "Eriol! Do something! you're the Clow Reed!" she said,  
Eriol hugs Tomoyo and sighs,

"Sakura!"

Sakura close her eyes, "She saved me.." she said,  
"Sakura.. don't leave me"  
Sakura turns and saw Syaoran crying, "I am begging you" he added,  
"Shaoran.."  
"Onegai.. I love you.."

Sakura close her eyes and turns her back to them "Minasan (Everyone) gomen nasai (sorry)" she said,  
"NO!"

Sakura nods at the Card "I accept" she said,  
The Hope card smiles sadly and Sakura disappeared,

"!" Syaoran yells, he fell on his knees and punching the floor "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All of them Cried..

_Sakura open her eyes and saw a confused Xu looking at her,_

_"Why did you do this?" she ask,  
Sakura smiles "You take care of Shaoran.."  
Xu shakes her head, "no.. Why can't you be more selfish!" she yells,  
"Its my strong Point.. I can't be selfish" Sakura said, sadly  
"CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING XIAOLANG!" she yells,  
"I know, But I have to saved you.. you saved me.. if it wasn't for you.. I would have been.." she said,  
"Sakura.. this is destiny.. you cannot fight Destiny, if I am dead.. so be it" she said, hugging her now  
"No.."_

_The Hope card appears and smiles, "Xu, My Master really cares for you.." she said,  
Xu looks at the card,  
"Come back everyone is waiting for you.." she said,  
_

Xu open her eyes and saw all of them, she sits and saw Syaoran crying really hard punching the floor

"Sakuraaa.. Why did you leave me again" he said, the floor is wet because of his tears, "Sakura..why did you?.. do you hate me so much, that you leave me again.. Sakuraa..."

Xu smiles and stand up, she kneels in front of Syaoran, "Xiaolang.. Don't cry.. Sakura is okay" she said,  
Syaoran looks at her "Huh?" he ask,

Then a glow on the side of the bed appears..

The Hope card, carrying a sleeping Sakura

"SAKURA!" Syaoran runs towards the card,  
The card smile and hands the Sleeping Sakura to Syaoran

Eriol smiles "What happen?" he ask,

The Hope card smiles, "Xu isn't dead... she just lost her will to live again.. she almost died because she believe that she doesn't want to be alive again.. but Master changed her mind.. so both of them are safe" she said, disappearing

Meiling wipes her tears and runs towards Xu, she hugs Xu "Xu Forgive me" she said, crying  
Xu is shock but after a few seconds, she smiles and returns the hug..

Sakura open her eyes and saw Syaoran smiling at her, "Shaoran" she said,  
"Oh God Sakura, I thought I am going to lose you again" he said, biting his lips  
"Shaoran.."  
"Onegai.. Sakura.. don't leave me again.." he whispers and rubs his nose to Sakura's nose  
Sakura smiles and hugs Syaoran.. "No, I won't leave you again.. I promise..." she said,

Xu looks at Sakura and Syaoran, she starts to clap her hands and smile at them..  
Then one by one.. They clap their hands.. except one..

Atami exit the door, heart beating fast...  
= How did Sakura do that? = he ask his self,

Then he heard a voice..

"Well We know that Sakura can do that! she's the powerful Sorceress in the Whole Wide world!"

Atami shakes his head, "No.. it can't be.. Don't tell me Clow reed and the cards are true.." he said, shaking his head  
"and it is.. Sakura.. but why?" he ask, looking at the door.. "Why her?" he ask,

Inside..

Eriol nods, and smiles at Xu, "this is your second Chance.. Xu Pien" she said,  
Xu smiles and nods, "Thank you very much.. Sakura.." she said,  
Sakura let go Syaoran's neck and approach her, "You don't have to thank me.. Because. You saved me" she said,  
Xu shakes her head, "No.. Sakura.. It was my responsibility since I am your Number One fan" she said, smiling

Sakura holds Xu's hands and puts her forehead on Xu's Forehead, "You're not A fan.. to me.. You're a Friend" she said, smiling

Xu tears starts to flow, "Oh Sakura" she said, and hugs her very tightly "I am really sorry what I have done" she said, sobbing  
Sakura nods, and pats her back, "Let's forgive and Forget" she said,

Xu nods, and wipes her tears. "Thank you" she said, Then She looks at Syaoran smiling at her, she close her eyes and push away from Sakura and turn to look at everyone, except Syaoran and Sakura "I think, We all have to go outside.." she said, smiling "let's Give Sakura and Xiaolang the time. so that they can work things out" she said,

Syaoran smiles

All of them Nods, and one by one exited the room..

Soon.. Syaoran and Sakura were left alone in the Emergency room..

Syaoran looks around and shakes his head, "This is not what I am expecting... um.. how will I tell my children that I proposed to their mother in the Emergency room wearing a Hospital clothes.." he whispers

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura ask, blinking  
"urk.." Syaoran said, scratching his head hard now  
"I heard Children and mother? Are you saying about you and your Mom?" Sakura ask,

Syaoran sighs; he sits on the bed his shoulders sagging. "I.. I want to ask for your forgiveness.. I remembered everything, everything.. Especially when.. I.. yelled at you, I believed Xu, I didn't trust you.. " he said, sighing then he turns to look at Sakura and holds her hands, "I .. I need to do something, Because to tell you the truth.. I am just forcing myself to look at you right now.. I.. I am so embarrassed about what I did and I-"

Sakura silence Syaoran with a Kiss..

Syaoran eyes widening, but after a few seconds He wrap his harms around Sakura, closed his eyes and kiss her back deeply..

Sakura still kissing Syaoran, couldn't control her tears to fall off on her face, the problems are now over.. No more problems. She's elated.. she's really really elated..

Syaoran rubs Sakura's hair rough fully, he misses Sakura very very much  
Sakura understand Syaoran's caress.. she really miss him also.. and she knows she misses him more..

With Hesitation, Syaoran stops Kissing Sakura and looks deeply at her, "Sakura.. give me a second chance.. to prove how Much I love you.. Erased Stupid Syaoran on your mind" he said, caressing her face

Sakura smiles and holds Syaoran's cheek, "Shaoran never became stupid... Shaoran is not stupid.. because Sakura doesn't fall for a stupid person" she said,

Syaoran smiles and hugs Sakura, "Thank you very much Sakura" he said, tears falling on his face

Sakura smiles and caress Syaoran's back, "You don't have to thank me.. I am doing this.. Because I love you very much" she said,

Syaoran lets go of Sakura and kneels in front of her, "Um.. I don't have a ring yet.. but I will.. buy you after .. after I get rid of these clothes" he said,

Sakura blinks,

"Sakura.. will you make me the most Happiest Man in the Whole Wide world.. by.. marrying me?" he ask, trembling  
Sakura gasp, "S-Shaoran..this is all of the sudden and I-"

Syaoran smiles, "I don't want to lose you anymore.. I know that one day we will be together.. so why wait that time if we can do it sooner?" he ask, "Unless.. you.. you don't want me" he said, his smile fading

Sakura shakes her head and holds Syaoran's hands, "Don't say that.. Shaoran.. after for so many years.. I've waited for you.. " she said,

"And I've waited for the day that my Son.. will finally choose the perfect wife..."

Syaoran and Sakura looks at Yelan,

"Mom.." Syaoran said, standing up

Yelan approach the two of them and holds Sakura's hands, "Don't you think.. that the reason why I want you to be the wife of my Son.. is because of your power.. and don't think that we are using you for the Li clan" she said, smiling

Sakura smiles and bows in front of Yelan, "Ever in my life.. I didn't think about Mrs. Li.. because I know the only reason that Syaoran wants me .. because he loves me" she said, looking at Syaoran

Yelan smiles, "Very well.. Xiaolang.. here" she said, taking the ring away from her finger

"But Mom-"  
Yelan nods, "She's the new bride of the Li.. so she has to wear that" she said,  
Syaoran looks at the ring and smiles, "Are you sure?" he ask,

Yelan nods, "This ring will be passed from Generations to another Generations.. as a symbol of once.. the Destiny did a good job in pairing you .. both of you" she said,

Syaoran smiles and kneels in front of Sakura again, "Sakura Kinomoto.. Will you marry me?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles and nods, "I will.. Xiaolang Li" she said,  
Syaoran hugs Sakura tightly and carries her "Thank you!" he said,

Yelan smiles and nods,

All of them Entered the Room..

Meiling and Xu smiles at each other..  
Tomoyo leans towards Eriol,  
Touya sighs and frowns looking at Syaoran and Sakura  
Yukito is clapping his hands, on his shoulder is Kero clapping his hands er paws..

Meanwhile..

"Did you see that Atami?"

Atami close his eyes and rubs his head,

"Because of her power.. *smiles* now I am more interested about her..."

Atami smiles and nods,

"I really like her.. "

Atami nods,

"I'll train hard and one day.. I will come back and take Sakura away from all of them.."

Author's Note: I think this chapter is lame.._  
But I am so sorry because Its our Exam week! .  
;.; tell me if its lame?  
Onegai? *sniffs*_

_Demo.. More _R+R! please! Onegai!

_Check my other fics!_


	20. Sakura and Syaoran Special Day (final ch...

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PHILIP  
God HAS GIVEN YOU! and I REJOICE NOW FOR  
GOD HAS LEAD ME TO YOU :D

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

THIS FANFIC HAS BECOME A BOOK - visit my profile for details

**Onegai! R+R**

**The Melody in my Heart..._  
_Chapter Twenty: (the final Chapter)  
**"Sakura and Syaoran Special Day"  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

"Here! this is good for you!"  
"No No! This is more kawaii on her!"  
"Iie! you know that she's very very kawaii on this one"  
"admit it girls.. she looks sexy on this"  
"Demo! I am her dress designer! I will do the dress thing"

Sakura sighs, looking at Syaoran's sisters and Tomoyo arguing about the dress and trying their best to help Sakura on her wedding. Tomoyo said, she will be the one to make the dress. But Syaoran's Sisters wants to buy a wedding gown for Sakura.

Xu is sitting on the corner, looking and smiling at the chaos

On the other Store..

"No No! Syaoran is going to wear a green tuxedo!"  
"Iie! He looks good in Black!"  
"er.. guys.. he should wear white.."

Syaoran groans, looking at Meiling, Eriol and Yukito trying to help him to decide what to wear for his wedding. = geez.. talk about headache.. = he said, rubbing his head, then he looks into the corner and saw Touya reading a magazine and not talking. "Um.. let Touya-onichan decide for me" he said,

Touya shivers hearing the word 'onichan'. from Syaoran. He knows that he needs to get used to that. "Um.. wear the most comfortable one" he said, resuming to read the magazine.

"But they are ALL comfortable.." Syaoran said, sighing "Come on.. Touya-onichan.. I.. I trust you with your taste" he said, looking away

Touya chuckled, for him and Syaoran. Its so difficult to be like this "Li.. just be yourself okay? you're scaring me when you act so sweet and ergh" he said, smirking

Syaoran smirks,

"That's better"  
"now what?" Syaoran ask,  
"Green fits in you.. but not dark.. Light green is okay" he said, smiling  
"See? I told you! Green is okay" Yukito said, smiling  
"yeah.. whatever.. Rabbit" Meiling said, frowning  
Eriol just smiles..

Meanwhile in Li's Mansion

Yelan and Fujitaka were busy ordering the flowers and other stuff for the Wedding. Yelan told Fujitaka that she wants the wedding to be held in their mansion, and she'll take care of everything considering she loves Sakura very much. Fujitaka smiles he agreed the wedding to be in China and in the Li's Mansion. But he didn't agree about Yelan going to take care of everything or even pay for everything.

"So.. Fujitaka.. any comments on the flowers arrangement?" she ask, smiling

Fujitaka looks at the flowers and smiles, "No comment Yelan" he said, "You are really good when it comes to these things" he said still smiling

Yelan smiles and blush a little..

"AHEM"

Fujitaka and Yelan saw Sonomi and her father approaching them Fujitaka runs towards to help the old man "Sonomi, Mr. Amamiya" he said, helping the old man to sit on the nearest chair

"Fujitaka.. how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me anymore.." he said, frowning  
"gomen ne (sorry) I am not used calling you.. Father" he said,

"Ah.. will you please stop thinking about the past.. I am sure Nadeshiko will be very happy if you started to call me Father" he said, "and I know she's also happy because her one and only daughter is going to marry a fine young man" he said,

Sonomi smirks, "Yeah.. not like Fujitaka here.. at least Syaoran is a very rich man" he said,

Yelan smiles and bows, "But money is not important.. the most important is that the two of them are very happy with each other" she said, holding a flower

Sonomi blinks and saw the beautiful girl, approaching them. Sonomi is speechless..

Yelan stops in front of and kneels in front of him, "Here take this flower" she said, smiling  
"and who might you be?" ask,  
"I am Xiaolang's mother" she said,

"No wonder.. Syaoran is so handsome" Sonomi said, smiling = and here I thought, she's is just an ordinary girl who wants Fujitaka's attention.. =

"Yes.. I am Xiaolang's Mother.. and No, I am not getting Fujitaka's attention" she said, smiling

Sonomi gasp

Then they heard a car entering the mansion...

"Oh here they are" Yelan said, smiling

The guards open the car, and they saw Syaoran coming out rubbing his head,

"Xiaolang" Yelan said, walking towards him  
"Oh.. Nihao Muquin (Hello Mom)" he said, still rubbing his head  
"What's wrong?" she ask,  
Syaoran sighs and they both look behind her

They saw Meiling and Touya arguing about the green and white tuxedo  
Eriol and Yukito were talking about something like on how to count Sakura's fans and if they should start  
mailing the invitations and if they should put RSVP on those invitations..

"I still think that Xiaolang's deserved the white tuxedo"  
"But the green fits on his personality.. and since he likes green"  
"But White is for the wedding couple"  
"A groom can also wear green/ red/ or maybe even pink" Touya said,  
"You're making Xiaolang look terrible!" Meiling said,  
"No I am not! Besides its LIGHT GREEN! Dimwit" Touya said,  
"Its still look terrible!"

"Maybe we should email those visitors.." Yukito said,  
"Er.. Email won't work.. I suggest mails" Eriol said, "we can also use powers for that" he added,  
"How about putting a RSVP?" Yukito ask,  
"I don't know.. Sakura-chan wants her wedding to be like a free wedding thing or something like that." he said,  
"But this is Sakura-chan's wedding and not a CONCERT"  
"I still think that RSVP is too much"  
"at least we will know on who will come to the wedding" Yukito said,  
Eriol shakes his head, "What about those Sakura's fans that we don't know?" he ask,

"That.." he said, sighing  
"Oh.. um.. Sakura's grandfather just arrived.. why not go there and talk to them" she said,  
Syaoran nods, "What about Sakura?" he ask,  
Yelan shakes her head, "She's still not home" she said,

"oh okay.."

Syaoran walks towards , Sonomi and "Ohayo(good morning)" he said, bowing politely  
"Oh..here's the lucky man" Sonomi said, smiling  
Syaoran blush "Thank you"  
"the last time I saw you.. was when.. you went to our house and help Tomoyo-chan.. remember?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods, "um.. when Tomoyo lost her voice" he said smiling  
"So.. he's Syaoran Li" Mr. Amamiya said, smiling

Syaoran looks and offers a shake hands to the old man "Nice to meet you " he said, "um.. please make yourself at home" he said,

"You can call me Grandfather" said,  
Syaoran smiles and nods, "Hai.. Ojii-san..(grandfather)" he said,  
"And I am so glad, that my Granddaughter will marry a fine man" he said, patting his back  
Syaoran smiles, "Well I am also lucky because I am going to marry her" he said,

"Speaking of.. Sakura.." Yelan said, looking at the gate opening "She's here.."  
Sonomi looks at Yelan, = she's very mysterious =  
Yelan looks at Sonomi and smiles, "Yes I am.."  
Sonomi gasp

Sakura sighs going out of the car, but when she saw Sonomi, Syaoran, her father, and Yelan. She run towards them and smiles, "AUNT SONOMI!" Sakura hugs her very tight

"Aww.. my Sakura is going to marry" Sonomi said, tears starts falling off on her face  
Sakura smiles and looks at the old man

"My God.. her features.. the way she acts... she looks so much like Nadeshiko"

Sakura blinks and looks at her father, her father nods. Sakura looks back at the old man "G-Grandpa?" she ask,  
"come here give me a hug my Sakura" he said,  
Sakura smiles and hugs her grandfather very tightly

"I am so sorry, for not revealing my self for a long time" he said, stroking Sakura's hair  
Sakura cries and continues to hug her grandfather "Don't worry Grandpa.. at least you're here now" she said, sobbing  
Syaoran smiles and looks at Yelan  
Yelan smiles back

At Lunch Time..

All of the Family, (complete) Syaoran's Family and Sakura's family along with their relatives sat on the long table of the Family Li's. They were discussing Syaoran and Sakura's grand Wedding. Sakura already told them a hundred times that a simple wedding is enough for her. But they all object and they said that Sakura deserves a big Wedding. Since, she's a famous singer and also.. she's going to be the co-leader of the Li-clan since she's has magic..

This confused, Sonomi and Xu..

"Magic?" Sonomi ask,  
Yelan smiles and looks at her, "Yes.. Magic. We all have magic except you, Tomoyo, Xu and " she said, smiling  
"But I know that already Mom" Tomoyo said, smiling  
"Huh?"  
"How about me?" Meiling ask, raising her hands  
"Oh yes.. I forgot about you" Yelan said,  
Meiling frowns,

"Except me.. Dad, Xu and Meiling?" Sonomi ask, "W-What about Fujitaka and the rest?" she ask,

"Yes they have magic.. and if I am not mistaken.. your daughter Nadeshiko has some unusual powers right?" Yelan ask, looking at

"Yes.. she has and she.. used to keep the clow book" he said, "Until he met Fujitaka and gave it to him" he added,  
"Grandpa.. you know the clow book?" Sakura ask,  
smiles, "Yes.."

and so the lunch continued.. and Sonomi and the rest found out a lot of secrets about Clow cards and magic...

After Lunch..

Tomoyo pulls Sakura's hands and excuse themselves...  
Yelan nods and lets them  
Syaoran looks at Tomoyo and Sakura

Sakura's room

"What's the idea of dragging me here?" Sakura ask, looking at Tomoyo  
"I will MAKE YOUR WEDDING DRESS and THAT'S FINAL" she said, looking at her seriously  
"Hoeee..."

"I'll Help"

They saw Meiling smiling

"Sure" Tomoyo said, smiling

Hours later...

"Hold still.."

Tomoyo and Meiling sat in Sakura's bed. Rolls of white and pink, silk materials. On Sakura's table there was a pattern, set to Sakura's size. Sakura couldn't believe that Tomoyo can make these things fast. The pattern was set to Sakura's size. lace, sequins, diamonds, pearls were in a little boxes.

"hmm.. try it now.. little by little.." Tomoyo said, holding up a length of silk and it was half sewn

Sakura smiles, Tomoyo is such a dedicated dressmaker.. her dedicated dressmaker. She slowly took off her dress and let's Tomoyo starts to fit the silk

*knock* *knock*

Meiling stands up and open the door a little, "What do you want Xiaolang?" she said,  
"where is Sakura?" he ask, smiling  
"She's here.. Tomoyo is making her wedding dress, can't you wait" she ask, crossing her arms  
"after that.. can you tell her to go to the garden?" he ask,  
"yeah sure"

"Who is that Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo ask,  
"Sakura, Xiaolang said, after you finish there.. Meet him on the garden" she said,  
"Thanks Meiling-chan" Sakura said, smiling

Syaoran looks up into the sky and breathes the fresh air.. he smiles and looks at the garden. He walks towards and pick up some peonies.. white peonies..

"Xiaolang?"

Syaoran turns and saw Xu.. "Oh Hi Xu" he said,  
Xu smiles and bows, "How are you?" she ask, "We didn't talk eversince Sakura rescued me from death" she added,  
"you mean giving up hope?" Syaoran said, still picking up some peonies  
"Yeah.."

SILENCE..

"I am so happy that you are happy now.."  
Syaoran looks at Xu, "What?"  
"I know.. " Xu said, looking into the sky "I know that your not really happy with me" she said,  
"I.. I.. was so stupid not noticing it.." she said,

Syaoran sighs and looks at the peonies on his hands

"When I fell asleep on your chest.. and I said, I love you.. you replied back.. you said You love me? no.. I heard Sakura's name.. but I ignored that.. because first of all I don't know who is Sakura.. I know that Sakura means cherry blossoms. That's all"

Syaoran sighs and looks at Xu, "Don't blame everything to yourself.. I should have told you from the very first time that I couldn't love anyone except her" Syaoran grits his teeth "I shouldn't been selfish"

Xu smiles, "well at least I can tell that one time, I became Syaoran's girlfriend" she said, smiling  
"Xu.."

"No hurt feelings anymore. Sakura is my Number one Idol.. and you should take care of her.. or else her fans will get you.. especially me" she said, smiling

Syaoran smiles, "Truce?"  
Xu smiles, "We didn't fought.. you're still my friend and Sakura's friend" she said,

"SHAORAN!"

"Speaking of Sakura, here she is.." Xu said, "I'm going now" she added,  
"Thanks.. Xu.."  
Xu just smiles,

Syaoran looks and smiles at Sakura, He open his arms and welcome Sakura's embrace. Sakura smiles and hugs him back tightly "mmmm... I miss you" she said, with a pout

"I miss you too" Syaoran said, kissing Sakura's forehead  
"So how's the Tuxedo?" Sakura ask,  
"Um.. I am still.. Thinking what color.. w-what about yours?" he ask, rubbing Sakura's back  
"um.. Tomoyo-chan is going to make my wedding gown" she said,  
"She's a little pissed off earlier.. I can tell" Syaoran said, putting one peony on Sakura's hair  
"Well because she really wants to make my gown, but Our sisters.. they want a ready made gown" she said,

"Aww don't worry about Our sis.. I trust Tomoyo's design.. and she'll surely make you more beautiful" he said, kissing Sakura's cheek

Sakura giggles and nods,

Syaoran smiles and lift up her chin, "I love you very very much.. Sakura" he said, looking at her eyes  
Sakura smiles, "I love you too.. Shaoran" she said,

Syaoran leans forwards and kiss Sakura, lovingly and passionately  
Sakura kisses back wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck.

Syaoran hands sinks into Sakura's hair. And then his fingers cupping the nape of her neck while the other hand pressed flat against Sakura's back. Syaoran pulls Sakura more firmly to him, rubbing Sakura's back...

"GAKI!"

Syaoran and Sakura jumped at the sound of Touya's voice.

Touya is fuming "Can you wait? 1 week only! Gaki! Just ONE MORE WEEK!" he yells  
"Onichan!"  
Syaoran sighs,

Touya glares at Sakura, "Go back inside" he said,  
"Oni-"  
"GO BACK"

Sakura let's go of Syaoran and starts walking towards the Mansion. She stops in front of Touya and step Touya's right foot

"YAAAOOOUCHHHHH"  
"Serves you RIGHT" Sakura said, entering the Mansion

"Why did you do that?" Syaoran ask, approaching him  
"If I didn't stop you.. you.."  
Syaoran shakes his head, "I can control myself Touya.. if that's what YOU MEANT" he said,  
"sorry.. its just that, I am a little scared and its all too fast" he said, shaking his head  
Syaoran groans

1 Week passed..

The Night before the wedding..

Sakura stood up in her silk white and pink wedding dress.

Syaoran's Sisters, Yelan and Xu gasping and smiling in admiration

How did Tomoyo did that Gorgeous.. Elegant..wedding gown?

"ohohohohohohoho! that was nothing! I always make Sakura's dress just for one night. But this was the hardest one.. since its Sakura's wedding dress" she said, videotaping Sakura..

"Nice Job Tomoyo-chan" Yelan said, shaking her head, "it was.. beautiful.. no no.. it is fabulous.. Wonderful.. all those best praises" she said,

Sakura turns around and smiles at the Mirror. The gown was simply one in a million gown. Her Auburn hair was covered by a veil with diamonds on the side.. and a little crown on her head. The front part of the veil was folded back, revealing Sakura's beautiful face. The longer back part of the veil reached up to the floor behind her.

The Bodice of the wedding dress tightly hugs her torso, showing off her feminine curves of her body to the full advantage. Again, with some real diamonds around the bodice.. The thin waist of the dress showed off Sakura's small waist and well formed body. The sleeves of her dress were edged with small diamonds. and then a pink lace pattern ran down the front of her bodice, with lots of diamonds again.

Sakura turns and looks down on her skirt. The skirt flowed down from the bodice to the floor. The back of the dress was silk and it was trailed on the floor behind her, giving her a long silk train on the back. Again.. Decorated with real diamonds.

"Oh Sakura! you look sooo soo MEILI (beautiful)!" Fuutie said,  
"and Tomoyo very very good!" Fanren said,  
"Tomoyo, if I am going to get married one day.. I want YOU to design my WEDDING GOWN!" Siefa said,  
"We were sorry for not trusting you with the wedding dress thingy" Feimei said, cutely  
Tomoyo smiles "Don't worry about that" she said, smiling

Sakura looked in to the mirror and she can't believe.. That the beautiful woman gazing back at her.. Was HERSELF..

And so.. The day came..

Syaoran's house was full of People. Rich and Poor People ordinary people and powerful people. Some were Sakura's fans and some were from the Media.. Some were their friends. Syaoran smiles seeing Chiharu, Rika, Terada, Mizuki, Yamazaki and Naoko.

"Glad you guys could make it" Syaoran said, smiling

Terada smiles, "After all the time.. Waiting and suffering and leaving.. Syaoran and Sakura are together at last" Terada said, smiling

"It will be forever right?" Chiharu ask,

Syaoran nods, "Yes, Well you please make yourself at home.. I think the ceremony is about to start" Syaoran said smiling

Yamazaki smiles, "Don't be nervous Syaoran.. you can do that"  
Syaoran smiles and walks away

Syaoran walks towards the priest = Good thing, we were having a eastern wedding or else.. I'll crack up = he said, shaking his head, adjusting his WHITE tuxedo. When he went there. He nervously stood in front of the priest, next to Touya (his best man). Yelan, the matron of honor stood back of the hall, dressed in a light white silk dress.

Fujitaka met his daughter, outside the mansion. Looking very proud and handsome in his Tuxedo. He took her hand; Tomoyo and Xu were behind Sakura's wedding gown holding her train.

The bridal march started to play..

Sakura smiles, trying to calm herself and trying to control her tears

Sakura's fans gasp seeing their idol entering the big garden.. Some guys envy Syaoran.  
The Media started to take pictures and video..  
The other people gasp seeing the beautiful bride entering the garden..

Sakura blush, but her veil hid her face. She blush seeing Syaoran...looking at her. She caught her breath, gazing at him = oh god.. He's so handsome.. =

Syaoran gazed at Sakura, starting at her beauty.. He felt his mouth turn into a nervous smile. Under Sakura's veil.. He saw Sakura's eyes shining = beautiful .. =

When Sakura is standing next to Syaoran. Fujitaka let go of his daughter's arm. Sakura kiss her father on the cheek and Syaoran bows in front of him. A sign of respect, and then he took Sakura's hand and never let go..

"Is there anyone among us who has reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace"

SILENCE...

Syaoran and Sakura gazed at each other. They hardly notice of what the priest is saying  
Syaoran jump hearing the priest calling asking him a question

"Syaoran Li, Will you take Sakura Kinomoto to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

Syaoran nods, "I do"

"And will you, Sakura Kinomoto take Syaoran Li to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love honor and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-do..." she whispered, her head nodding

After the question..

They looked into each other's eyes, as they stared at each other, their hearts beating faster in their chests... They gazed at each other for a long time, lost in each other's eyes...

"Rings may be presented.."

Syaoran looks at Meiling

Meiling nods and gave the rings to the priest.

"Syaoran, repeat after me"

Syaoran nods, he took the ring

"Sakura.."  
"Sakura"

"Wear this ring.. as a token of my love"

Syaoran slipped it on Sakura's ring finger. "Wear this ring as a token of my Love"

"Your turn Sakura" The priest said, giving the ring to Sakura "Syaoran, wear this ring as a token of my Love"

Sakura smiles, "Shaoran, wear this ring as a token of my Love" she said, as she slipped the ring onto his ring finger.  
and then she stared into Syaoran's eyes again..

"Repeat after me.. both of you.."

"For better or for worst..."

Syaoran holds Sakura's hands tightly,  
Sakura smiles,

"For better or for worst," Both said,

"For Richer of for Poorer"

"For richer of for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do as part"

Syaoran and Sakura smiles, "Till death do as part"

"By the power vested in me.. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said,

Syaoran hands reached for Sakura's veil, and slowly lifted it up. Her face was revealed, and their eyes met again. Slowly they moved their heads together and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.. They stop the kiss when they heard the people cry and yelled.

This was strange though..

Fujitaka smiles and clapping his hands, looking proudly at her daughter.. Now named Sakura Li  
Touya was CRYING! and Yukito keeps patting his back  
Yelan wipes her little tears and welcomed her newly Daughter Sakura.

Sakura's fans yells, "SYAORAN AND SAKURA FOREVER!"

Yamazaki and the other yells, "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Syaoran shrugs and Kisses Sakura again very very passionately

And all of them cheered except Touya who was glaring at Syaoran. = he doesn't have to kiss my sister in public! = he said, wiping his tears.

Yukito chuckled "Touya.. Sakura is still your Sister don't worry" he said,

Syaoran and Sakura continues to Kiss..

"CONGRATULATIONS SAKURA AND SYAORAN!"

Meanwhile..

Outside the garden.

Atami greet his teeth = You'll pay Syaoran.. I promise you.. that I will make your life miserable.. when I come back.. = he said,

and then..

HE DISAPPEARED..

Author's Note: How do you like the ending of Melody in my Heart?  
its not a cliffhanger right? or wait a minute it is! demo..  
okay.. on to the Sequel..

This was done before Halloween.  
but I am really upset because of ...  
_  
Demo.. More _R+R! please! Onegai!  
_in my mails.. Thanks_

_Check my other fics!_


	21. The Coming of XiaoRan Li (starts of the ...

Disclaimer: all CCS characters belongs to CLAMP  
and English is not my FIRST LANGUAGE

Note: The sequel is starting

**The Melody in my Heart (The Sequel)  
Chapter One: (Twenty One)  
The Coming of XiaoRan Li  
Ccs Fanfic by Chette**  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

A few months later...

"I now pronounce you, Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

The Young Man pulls up the veil of the beautiful Young lady and smiles at her. He took off his glasses and Kisses his wife deeply

"Congratulations! Eriol and Tomoyo!"

Eriol ended the kiss and smiles at Tomoyo, he hugs her tightly and kiss her forehead "I love you Tomoyo-chan" he whispered,  
"I love you too, Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said, smiling

Reception...

Eriol and Tomoyo saw Syaoran and Sakura coming... Tomoyo runs and hugs Sakura carefully "Sakura-chan! I am so happy that you came" she said,

Syaoran sighs, "Well, she insists to come here. Even her condition is like that" he said, sighing

Eriol smiles, and pats Syaoran, "Well, Pregnant or no Pregnant. Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends and no one can stop them from seeing each other especially on special occasions..." he said, smiling

Syaoran smiles "You're right Eriol. You are right about that..." he said, shaking his head

Sakura smiles, lamely "Gomen ne.. Tomoyo-chan, its getting really painful..." she said, trying to sit

"Well, this is your month right?" she ask, "The baby will come out any minute now" she said,

Sakura smiles, "But not now.. I am in the wedding of my best best friend.. I can't *gasp* ruin it" she said,

Eriol smiles, "You won't ruin our wedding, if you gave birth today... it will be a blessing to both of us" he said,  
Sakura smiles,

Syaoran caress Sakura's face "You want to eat something?" he ask, sweetly  
Sakura shakes her head, "No.. I am still full" she said, trying to find a comfortable position  
Syaoran sighs, "you should have stayed in bed" he frowns,  
Sakura looks at Syaoran, and holds his right cheek "daijoubu daiyo (I'm fine)" she said, patting his cheek

"And now.. Eriol and Tomoyo please come here for slicing the cake"

Tomoyo smiles and pats Sakura's shoulder "We will be right back" she said,

Syaoran and Sakura smiles, Syaoran looks at the happy couple slicing the cake "Sakura...remember our wedding? We were so-" he looks and saw Sakura in pain "Sakura-chan, w-what's wrong?" he ask,

"S-Shaoran.. The-The baby..ahhh" she said, biting her lips  
"W-What b-baby?" he ask, panicking

"T-The Baby!" she yells, pain swept through her body. She took a deep breath then she continued, "S-Shaoran.. it-its coming.. h-hospital.." she said, hitting Syaoran's shoulder

"Oh no!" Syaoran pick her up off the chair "Tomoyo! Eriol! We will go to the Hospital" he yells, but he doesn't care if he heard him or not.. What matter most is Sakura

"Hurry..."

Parking Lot…

Syaoran put his wife on his car, "Please be okay dear" he said, kissing her lips  
"Oh please Shaoran.. Hurry" she said,

Syaoran close the door and open the other door on his side, His keys fell on the road, he pick it up and takes his seat, He started to engine but none.. "oh shit!" he said,

Sakura reach for Syaoran's hands "Hurry but don't panic.. Don't worry" she said, sweetly  
Syaoran smiles at her, he kiss Sakura's hands and calm his self... then after that he turn on his engine and it work.

Meanwhile..

Eriol heard Syaoran, "Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan and Syaoran went to the Hospital"  
Tomoyo gasp, "Oh no! Let's follow them!" she said,  
"Demo what about-"

Sonomi smiles, "don't worry about them I'll take care of your guest.. You can go to the Hospital and Phone Fujitaka" she said,  
Tomoyo smiles and kiss her mother "Thank you Mother" she said,  
"Don't spend lot of time there.. You still have visitors" Sonomi said,  
Eriol nods, "We will be back after this" he said, = my daughter.. Please be all right =

Fujitaka heard Eriol, he pick his coat "Touya! Sakura she's in the Hospital"  
Touya gasp and nods, he pick up his coat and both of them went to the Hospital

Yelan smiles, "Let's go everyone.. Sakura is going to give birth any minute," she said,

Eriol's Car..

"Are you contacting them?" Tomoyo ask,  
Eriol nods, "Yes don't worry about this.."  
Tomoyo smiles, "A blessing neh?" she said,  
Eriol nods,

Hospital..

Syaoran walks left and right, the doctor said, that Sakura's contractions had just begun, and they will call him when the time Sakura will give birth. He shakes his head, panicking = oh please don't let anything happen to her.. Please oh please = he silently prayed

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiles, seeing Eriol and Tomoyo "Oh I am so happy I saw you guys, I... I am so nervous and-"  
Eriol smiles and pats Syaoran's shoulder "Sakura is strong don't worry" he said,

"Demo.. I've got to do something for her! I mean, w-what can I do? She needs me! But I can't go inside because the doctor said its not yet the time.. Oh what! What will I do? Sakura's going to have the baby and I'm going to be a father! Oh my! So soon so soon!" he said, rubbing his head furiously.

Eriol smiles, he leans and whispers at Tomoyo "I need to find something for him to do, he can't be like this.. And most especially it won't help Sakura if he acts like this" he said,

Tomoyo nods, "You better take him outside" she said,

"Um.. Syaoran Let's-"

"WHERE IS SAKURA?"

Syaoran saw Yukito, Touya and Fujitaka approaching them, "Father, Onichan! Sakura! baby!" he said, his mouth still out of control. He nervous, excited, happy, worried at the same time "She Labour! Um.. Doctor, said fine uh.."

"Okay we understand you Syaoran now SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Touya yells,  
Fujitaka glares at Touya, "Touya will you stop being Mean at Syaoran? Just this once?" he ask,  
Touya frowns,

"Is she okay?" Xu ask, approaching them

Syaoran saw his Mother, Meiling, Xu, his 4 sisters approaching them

"I still don't know.." Syaoran said, shaking his head  
Xu pats Syaoran, "don't do that Xiaolang, you need to be strong for the sake of Sakura" she said,  
Syaoran sighs

The doctor came out of the room, "who is the Husband of Sakura Li?" he ask,  
Syaoran raise his hand, "I am the Husband ... how is she doc?" he ask,  
"We need you now.. Your wife is starting to give birth"

"W-What?" Syaoran ask, panicking

Then he felt some nurse push him on the room, and started to dress him up looking like them "W-Why sh-should I wear these things!" he ask, they ignore him and then he felt he was again towards Sakura

Inside the room...

He saw Sakura, "Are you okay Honey?" he ask, wearing a mask  
Sakura open her eyes and smiles, "Shao- *gasp* ran.." she said,  
Syaoran held Sakura's left hand, "I'll be here don't worry" he said, caressing her face

Sakura smiles,

Then... she close her eyes and cried out as another pain hit her.. This was really painful and she can feel the baby coming out.."Argh!"

The doctor attended to Sakura, "Okay Mrs. Li now PUSH,"

"arghhhh" Sakura said, pushing

"Inhale.. Exhale.. Inhale.. exhale..hu hu hu hu hu...Come on Mrs. Li you can do this,"

Sakura follows the doctor..

"Now again Mrs. Li Push"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she held tightly onto Syaoran's hands, feeling Syaoran's hands squeezing her... She was also listening to the doctor's orders, pushing, straining, she can feel the new life coming out of her. Then at one last push, she gave all her energy and felt empty...

Then she heard a voice

...Crying

Syaoran watch, his eyes widening seeing the doctor lifting the child... his heart melted, gazing at his child..

The nurse carefully wrapped the baby in a blanket and then she gave the baby to Sakura, Sakura was tired but she took the baby in her arms and smiles,

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Li.. You have now a healthy and handsome baby boy" he said, smiling

Syaoran smiles and kiss Sakura's forehead, then he strokes the baby's face lovingly "A boy.." he said, smiling at Sakura  
Sakura nods and smiles, Syaoran Kissed his wife tenderly

Sakura kissed back

After the Kiss

"We will call him, XiaoRan" Sakura said, rubbing Syaoran's hair

Then the door open

Xu, Touya, Fujitaka, Yelan, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Fuutie, Siefa, Fanren, Feimei, Wei and Yukito came in and looks at the baby

Yelan carried the baby in her arms, "Oh look at him, he looks like Xiaolang" she said, smiling  
"What is his name?" Touya ask, smiling "Hope you called him Touya" he added,  
"er.. nope.. we didn't call him Touya" Syaoran said,

"WHAT?"

"Calm down Onichan, Sakura chooses the name and not me" he said,  
"and what is his name?" Fujitaka ask, caressing the baby's cheek

"XiaoRan" Sakura said,  
"What a nice name" Fuutie said, giggling

"Um.. I hate to say this.. But Mrs. Li needs rest.. Please come back tomorrow or later..." The doctor said,

"We will be back later" Yelan said, giving the baby to Syaoran

Syaoran nods and smiles, he took the baby "Sakura ... you are so wonderful" he said, leaning towards her and gives her a kiss

"Same to you my Love," she said, smiling and close her eyes

Soon she fell asleep, Syaoran puts the baby on Sakura's side and sits on the chair. He leans on the pillow and he too fell asleep...

Outside..

"My My.. So cute.. The family is so cute... don't you agree Atami?"  
Atami grits his teeth, "I still need more to train.. And when I come back.. Sakura and her child will be mine.."  
"What about Syaoran Li?" he ask,  
"I'll KILL HIM! And I will be Syaoran Li instead" Atami smiles evilly

Then they disappeared

Xu blinks, "I thought I saw Atami here..." she whispered, she decided to look at Sakura and Syaoran thru the window, and she saw Atami looking and he disappeared... = where are you Atami? = She ask, she shivers = I better warn Sakura and Xiaolang About this =

Later that night...

Syaoran transferred his wife to a private room, the best Room that the hospital can offer. It was like a House in the Hospital, The family and friends, came back to visit them. Yelan for the first time, acted like a real mother to Both Syaoran and Sakura. This shock Syaoran because his Mother doesn't do these stuff, like cleaning dishes, preparing food etc

"Hm.. maybe because she's already a grandma" Fanren said, giggling  
Syaoran smiles, "I agree..." looking at his mother working.

Yelan looks at Syaoran, "What are you looking at me like that! Xiaolang you better feed your wife instead of standing there!" she yells,

"Er..Hai Muqin" Syaoran said, rubbing his head

Meanwhile,

Xu, Tomoyo and Eriol were beside Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol are now wearing casual clothes. Tomoyo is holding Sakura's hands and she's smiling

"XiaoRan is so handsome" she said, "he looks like Syaoran" she added,  
"But his eyes are green, just like yours" Eriol said, smiling  
Xu holds the other hand of Sakura, "Are you okay now?" she ask, her friend  
Sakura smiles, "I am fine, don't worry"

Tomoyo smiles, "Just rest and Leave singing for a while, maybe 1 year is enough for your rest" she said,  
Sakura frowns, "But I want to sing... and 1 year is very long" she said,  
Tomoyo smiles, "How about 6 months? Take it or leave it?" she said, smiling  
Sakura smiles, "Okay 6 months" she said,  
"You will sing a lot of songs when Cherry Blossom the Singer Returns" Tomoyo smiles,

"Which means, after 6 months... we have to go back To Japan?" Syaoran ask, entering the room, holding a bowl of soup

Tomoyo nods, "Sakura is a singer and if she stops, lots of people will be very sad and disappointed"

Xu smiles, "Including me..." she said,

Sakura smiles, "B-But what about Atami?" she ask, "He disappeared... who is my new partner when it comes to duet songs?" she ask,

Xu frowns, "Speaking of, Atami... I thought I saw him earlier, outside looking at Sakura and Xiaolang" she said, "I don't know what's going on... but thinking about it... giving me Goosebumps... Please be careful" Xu said, smiling at Sakura

Sakura blinks and nods,

"Speaking of partner.. I don't want to do this because it's not my thing but-"  
Xu eye's sparkling "YOU WILL BE THE NEW PARTNER OF CHERRY BLOSSOM?" she ask,  
Syaoran blush,

"Well he got the potential to be a singer, remember the song 'Love always finds a reason?' he sang that beautifully with Sakura" Meiling said, entering the room

Tomoyo smiles, "I guess you're right about that," she said, smiling  
"and by that, he can guard Sakura if something happen..." Xu whispered

they look at Xu

"er.. No.. Don't mind me" she said,

Then they all look at Sakura, and Xu sighs with relief

= Atami.. Don't you DARE hit This family.. Or else.. I'll kill you = she said, clenching her fist

Meanwhile..

In one of the House..

Atami smirks hearing Xu..

"Did you hear that? Xu will Kill me if something happen to the family" he said, speaking to his self  
"I know.. But she can't.. Because we are going to Kill her first" said the person INSIDE Atami  
"When will you come out?" he ask,  
"After you finished your training..." he said,  
Atami eyes goes red

"Yes... Anger.. Think all the things that can make you angry... and our power will increase..."

"Syaoran Li... Just you wait.. I'll be the NEW SYAORAN LI in this world...after I kill you"

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is now a book! message me if you are interested.**


End file.
